Free to be you and me
by barjy02
Summary: Recueil de petits OS ou drabbles Destiel Supernatural dans une ambiance souvent douce-amère... nouveau chapitre spécial fin d'année : " Il neige "
1. Le manuscrit

**Le temps de prendre un peu d'avance sur ma nouvelle UA "NAM" et de terminer mon adaptation de ma fic "Une famille si ordinaire", je vous propose une série de mini-OS ou drabble purement Destiel en mode Supernatural qui ne dépasseront jamais 700 mots. Ils seront dans l'ensemble doux-amer. J'ai aimé relevé ces auto-défis et j'espère que vous trouverez autant de plaisir à les lire que j'en ai eu à les écrire.**

 **.**

 **Je tiens encore une fois à tous vous remercier pour votre fidélité.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Kool, Drayy et Chipie (si vous passez par ici) pour vos review sur ma dernière UA : " Les affres de la gloire".**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma béta pour son éternel soutien.**

 **.**

 **Love you all.**

 **.**

 **Le manuscrit**

.

Dean l'observe depuis plusieurs minutes en buvant sa bière par petites gorgées, les jambes tendues, la tête reposant dans la paume de sa main, accoudé à la table.

Il sourit, attendri par cet ange qui n'a pas quitté des yeux ce manuscrit écrit dans une langue ancienne qu'il lit comme si c'était Dieu lui-même qui en était l'auteur.

.

Il a laissé tombé le trenchcoat et le veston, dénoué un peu plus sa cravate. Il a remonté ses manches de chemise, distraitement, absorbé dans sa lecture. Ses longs doigts soulignent les phrases à une vitesse insolente pour le commun des mortels mais qui paraît le frustrer parce que trop lente. Il fronce des sourcils, humidifie ses lèvres trop sèches...Des gestes tellement humains, Dean en a le coeur qui trébuche.

.

Il tourne les pages avec déférence, le bleu de ses yeux s'intensifie et le sourire de Dean s'efface. Il déglutit et finit brusquement sa bière.

Il laisse retomber sa bouteille entre ses genoux, fixe le sol pour ne pas le fixer lui.

.

Sam entre et les salue, le visage un peu chiffonné. Castiel lui répond d'un vague hochement de tête puis il se tourne vers son frère.

" Une bière à 7 heures du matin?".

Il paraît plus inquiet que moralisateur.

" J'arrivais pas à dormir" en massant sa nuque douloureuse.

" Pourquoi?".

Il y a un éclat dans son regard que Dean n'aime pas.

" Insomnie...Alors..." en faisant un vague geste vers Castiel.

" Je vois" en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. " Café?"

" Merci".

Dean est soulagé, Sam n'insiste pas. Sam sait mais ne dit rien.

.

Il sait quoi? Dean n'en est pas sûr lui-même. Il étouffe un rire dépité.

Castiel relève la tête du manuscrit qu'il referme doucement, caressant la couverte sans le quitter des yeux.

" Alors? Intéressant?" en indiquant le livre de sa bouteille.

" Rien qui ne le soit en ce qui vous concerne" en remarquant surpris qu'il a remonté les manches de sa chemise. Il les déroule aussitôt.

" C'est-à-dire?" insiste Dean en s'accoudant sur ses genoux.

" Ce sont des poésies écrites en langue syriaque" rompant le contact visuel pour se battre avec ses boutons de manche. Dean sourit avec tendresse, ses yeux s'ancrent sur les doigts aux bouts noircis par l'encre.

" Okay".

Dean se lève et s'approche de l'ange.

" Tu devrais penser à te reposer", la voix de Castiel reste neutre.

" Pas sommeil" en posant la bière vide sur la table avant de laisser glisser ses doigts sur le manuscrit.

" Des poésies, hum?".

Dean sent la respiration de l'ange sur sa nuque.

" Oui".

Celui-ci attrape maladroitement sa veste posée sur la chaise voisine.

" Cela avait l'air de te fasciner".

Dean ouvre le manuscrit découvrant les étranges signes. Son index va de gauche à droite quand la main de Castiel se pose sur la sienne. Il frissonne et ferme les yeux. La main le guide de droite à gauche. Dean a pourtant regardé Castiel lire toute la nuit, il a oublié ce fichu détail.

" C'est une langue sémitique Dean...La lecture se fait toujours de droite à gauche" fait sa voix éraillée dans le creux de son oreille.

Dean a chaud mais il ne dit rien...Il ne pense pas à le repousser, il n'en a pas envie.

" Je m'en souviendrais la prochaine fois" sur un ton ironique, yeux mi-clos.

" Si tu veux...Je peux t'apprendre" souffle sur sa peau.

Dean ferme à nouveau les yeux.

" D'accord" se contente-t-il de dire et il sent les lèvres de l'ange se poser dans le creux de son cou. Ses cheveux châtouillent sa joue et pour la première fois depuis des années...Dean ose s'abandonner.

.

Sam s'appuie sur le chambranle, deux tasses de café dans les mains. Il voit son aîné, doigts crispés sur le manuscrit, Castiel qui les noue dans les siens et repose légèrement son menton sur l'épaule du chasseur. Il y a une telle paix sur le visage de son frère.

Sam s'éloigne.

.

Fin.

.

 **En espérant que ce premier petit OS vous ait plu.**

 **Si jamais, je posterais ce jeudi la première partie d'une mini fic en trois parties (très courtes), sorte d'OVNI endverse purement Supernatural : " Time will tell"**

 **.**

 **On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour un deuxième OS.**

 **.**

 **Mille mercis**

 **A jeudi ou à dans 7 jours...**


	2. Il pleut Cass

**Mille mercis pour les retours sur le premier mini-OS, ça m'a super touché...J'espère que les suivants vous plairont tout autant.**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, d'avoir mis cette fic dans vos favoris, follow et pour toutes vos reviews...**

 **Merci à ma béta et amie, Marianne qui malgré tous les aléas de sa vie continue à être là...**

 **.**

 **Il pleut Cass**

 **.**

Il pleut Cass.

Il pleut et j'aimerais que toute cette pluie me lave, me purifie. Non pas de tous mes péchés, non pas de tout ce sang qui me colle à la peau et à l'âme. Non, Cass...Je voudrais qu'il me lave de tout le mal et de toute cette indifférence dans laquelle, petit à petit, je t'ai perdu, oublié, écarté au point que tu n'es plus aujourd'hui qu'une ombre dans ma vie.

Une ombre qui me ronge et qui me tue... C'est plus fort que moi, je n'y arrive plus Cass...

Je voudrais que tu disparaisses de ma vie...Je prie pour qu'on ne me dise pas ce que tu deviens. Je veux que tu t'effaces de ma mémoire, je ne veux plus sentir ta présence à mes côtés...Je veux continuer à savourer cette liberté retrouvée...Reprendre la route avec Sam sans chercher ton reflet dans le rétroviseur.

Il pleut Cass.

Ca fait des semaines que je n'ai plus de nouvelles de toi...Je sais que tu vas mal mais je continue à rouler droit devant... J'y arrive pas...Je n'arrive plus à venir vers toi et je ferme les yeux, soulagé de savoir que tu souffres en silence sans que je ne doive craindre de voir ton nom apparaître sur l'écran. Tu ne m'appelleras pas...Je le sais. Tu es tellement persuadé de ne m'être plus d'aucune utilité, de n'être plus qu'un fardeau à mes yeux...Tu n'as plus rien de l'ange que tu étais...

Mais on est tous si différents aujourd'hui.

Je suis heureux que tu restes muet. Il en serait autrement que je me sentirais obligé de venir t'aider parce que j'ai ces dettes envers toi qui me bouffent...Des dettes qui s'accumulent et que tes choix foireux n'arrivent pas à effacer.

Il paraîtrait que tu te meurs...Tu es peut-être déjà mort...Seul...Si loin...

Il pleut Cass.

Et putain, je peux pas m'empêcher de chialer comme un con.

Je voudrais te détester, je voudrais rester indifférent à ta détresse mais comment veux-tu que je fasse?

Il pleut.

Et tu n'es pas là.

Tu me manques mais j'ai pas le courage de te le dire et encore moins de te le montrer.

Si je te parle plus, si je cherche plus ton amitié, si je t'ai abandonné...C'est parce que...je...

Putain Cass, il pleut.

Et tu n'es pas là. Tu n'es peut-être plus qu'une empreinte de cendre...et ça me tue de ne pas savoir...

Il pleut Cass.

Et sans toi, je suis vide, déjà mort.

.

Fin.

.

 **Ensemble de mini fics mode "doux-amer", je vous avais prévenu...Voilà donc une version amère qui m'a bien tordu le coeur en l'écrivant, je l'avoue mais pour me faire pardonner la semaine prochaine, ce sera du doux, promis.**

 **J'espère malgré tout que vous aurez aimé ce petit OS.**

 **On se retrouve soit jeudi pour la suite de "Time will tell" ou dimanche pour un mini-os ici...**

 **Love you...so much.**


	3. La cravate

**Mille mercis, je suis super touchée par les retours sur ces petits OS sans prétention.**

 **Merci pour vos mises en follow, en favori, pour me lire dans l'ombre ou la lumière.**

 **Merci.**

 **Ce jeudi, c'était l'anniversaire de Castiel.**

 **I ans, il débarquait dans la série, sauvant des enfers cet humain qui allait bouleverser toute son existence pour le meilleur et...pour le pire : Dean Winchester.**

 **Un petit bout de tissu bleu et quelques mots pour rendre hommage, à ma manière, à ce personnage magique qui a tant chamboulé ma petite vie mal rangée...**

 **Comme promis, un petit OS tout en douceur teinté de fluffy et d'une pointe de nostalgie...**

 **.**

 **Immense merci à ma béta, Marianne.**

 **.**

 **La cravate**

.

Dean vérifie sa fausse plaque du FBI, la glisse dans la poche intérieure de son costume qu'il réajuste ainsi que sa cravate...Il ne manque plus que lui.

Sam est déjà sur place, il les a appelé ce matin. Il reste en planque en les attendant.

Un bruit de porte, Castiel sort de sa chambre. Dean sourit, cette chambre où il ne dort jamais d'ailleurs. Mais peu importe, à présent, il est chez lui ici et c'est tout ce qui compte à ses yeux.

" Dean" un peu inquiet.

Il se retourne, un battement qui déraille...Castiel est là, cheveux en bataille, engoncé dans un costume noir, une chemise blanche immaculée et ses chaussures en cuir cirées...et sa cravate...

Merde sa cravate...

" Dean? " en s'observant cherchant le défaut dans sa tenue. Dean a le coeur qui chancelle et s'avance vers l'ange avec un doux sourire.

" J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas?" en tiquant.

" Tu es juste parfait" lui répond, amusé, le chasseur en entrant dans son espace personnel.

Il voit l'ange froncer des sourcils et faire une légère moue et son coeur chancelle une deuxième fois.

" Ta cravate" en tendant les mains.

" Tu as vu" redressant les épaules avec une naïve fierté. " J'ai réussi à la nouer cette fois-ci" avec ce sourire qui lui est si propre.

" Je vois ça" en la saisissant devant un Castiel soudain dubitatif.

" Mais..." en tiquant à nouveau.

Il voit Dean la défaire, la tordre et en relâcher le noeud.

" Voilà...Impec' " en reculant d'un pas, une main restant sur son épaule, admirant son travail.

" Elle est de travers" note Castiel en y jetant un coup d'oeil dépité.

" Justement" en glissant sa main vers sa nuque. " C'est mieux comme ça" caressant de son pouce la base de la mâchoire céleste et Castiel se fond dans le toucher.

Dean lève l'autre main et saisit son menton.

" Parce que ça, c'est toi" en lui posant un baiser furtif sur les lèvres, ce qui fait frémir la grâce de l'ange." On y va! Sam va commencer à s'impatienter".

Sam qui les regarde sortir de l'Impala tout en se dirigeant vers eux d'un pas décidé.

" Cass...Ta cravate! " lui signifie le cadet en la lui indiquant du regard.

" On s'en fout" réplique Dean. " Il est parfait comme ça" en tapant sur le bras de son frère en passant. " Montre-nous plutôt le chemin, Monsieur l'Inspecteur des travaux finis".

Sam croise les yeux brillants de malice de Castiel.

Ils se sourient et rejoignent l'aîné.

.

FIN

 **.**

 **Comme promis un OS tout en douceur...J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

 **On se retrouve jeudi pour la suite et fin de ma mini-fic :"Time will tell" ou dimanche prochain pour un nouvel OS.**

 **.**

 **Merci pour tout.**

 **.**

 **Love you**


	4. Trois minutes

**Je suis super touchée par vos retours sur ces mini-OS/Drabble...Merci mille fois d'être là, encore et toujours.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre et de la lumière. Merci pour vos reviews qui sont autant de récompenses.**

 **Merci pour tout.**

 **Merci à toi, Chipie, fidèle guest**

 **Et merci à toi, Marianne, ma fidèle comparse et béta...**

 **.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

 **Trois minutes**

.

Il la regarde, étendue là sur ce lit. Elle est jolie mais il ne peut pas.

Elle l'observe, incrédule, à moitié nue, presque honteuse de s'être offerte à cet homme qui reste de marbre.

" Je suis désolé mais...".

" Je te plais pas, c'est ça?" en relevant le drap sur sa poitrine.

" Non, tu es parfaite...Ce n'est pas ça" en se dandinant sur place. " Vraiment désolé".

Il lui sourit, penaud, et sort.

.

Sur le perron d'en face, assis sur les marches, il est là. Les épaules voûtées, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts, il l'attend.

Dean descend et le rejoint. Castiel lève la tête, ses yeux bleus le transpercent. Un bref voile de tristesse y passe et lui tord le coeur.

" Tu as fait vite" dit, surpris, l'ange en tiquant.

" Cass...Tu me vexes là...Trois minutes" en jetant un coup d'oeil distrait sur sa montre.

" Oh" en se relevant. " Elle ne te plaisait pas?".

Il plisse les yeux, mélange de perplexité et de curiosité, avec soudain un éclat dans ce bleu que Dean ne peut définir.

" Faut croire" lui répond-il en haussant les épaules. " Tu viens...Je t'offre un verre".

" On ne devrait pas penser à rejoindre Sam?" en descendant la marche qui le sépare du chasseur.

" A cette heure-ci, il doit déjà dormir" en lui enroulant le bras autour du cou, tout sourire.

" Dean?" suspicieux, fronçant les sourcils.

" Tu sais ce que tu m'as dit ce matin".

" Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû" murmure-t-il, tête basse, enfoncant ses mains dans les poches de son trench-coat.

" Non...Tu...Tu as bien fait" bafouillant avec maladresse.

" C'est vrai?" sincèrement étonné. " Je pensais que tu..." en se mordant la lèvre.

" Moi aussi Cass" en se penchant pour croiser son regard.

" Pardon?".

" Moi aussi...Y a juste que je suis pas doué pour dire ces choses-là et que..." cherchant ses mots.

" Dean?".

" Laisse tomber" en le tirant vers lui en lui indiquant le bar face à eux. " Là, j'ai vraiment besoin d'un remontant".

" Et elle?" en jetant un regard en biais vers la chambre.

" Elle...Elle, c'est pas toi" presque dans un souffle, en resserrant un peu plus son étreinte.

.

Au matin, elle est devenu lui...

Dean sourit et embrasse le front de l'ange, assoupi contre son épaule.

Cet ange qui le jour d'avant lui avait tout simplement dit : " Je t'aime" comme on disait bonjour.

Sam en était resté coi et Dean en avait renversé son café.

.

Le soir même, il s'était laissé aborder par une femme aux formes avantageuses. Castiel n'avait rien dit, il s'était juste assis sur ce perron.

Il avait suffi à Dean de trois minutes pour comprendre.

Elle, ce n'était pas lui.

.

The end.

 **.**

 **J'espère que ce mini-Os doux à tendance fluffy vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain, si le coeur vous en dit...**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	5. Appel manqué

**D'abord et avant tout, merci mille fois, je suis toujours surprise par les retours sur mes écrits, vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer à quel point ça me touche.**

 **Merci à vous tous, lecteurs de la lumière et de l'ombre, merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en follow/favori. Merci tout simplement d'être là.**

 **Merci à Chipie et à Marianne, ma fidèle Béta.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

 **Appel manqué**

.

Il fait froid et l'humidité semble vouloir se glisser sous tous ses vêtements, envahissant la moindre parcelle de peau, le poursuivant comme un amant éconduit.

Il se recroqueville sous la marquise d'un restaurant, se protège comme il peut mais rien n'y fait.

Il tremble, il tousse...Des jours qu'il marche sans but, se nourrissant de rien ou d'un geste de pitié, fuyant tout en se perdant. Cherchant à comprendre...

Il a honte. Il n'a plus rien de l'ange qu'il fut. Rien de l'humain qu'il aurait dû être.

Il ne sait plus quel sens donner à sa vie...Il écoute la pluie qui frappe sur la toile tendue, genoux contre son torse pour se réchauffer.

Il pense à Dean...Il pense à eux...Il sait qu'il paie aujourd'hui pour les erreurs d'hier, il accepte sa pénitence...La rue, la misère, le froid, la maladie...Ils sont à présent son purgatoire.

.

La pluie a cessé. Il est chassé par la patronne avec un sourire gêné mais sans un mot.

Il marche droit devant lui, les bras croisés pour garder cette châleur qui le fuit.

Il finit par atteindre le Centre pour démunis du quartier Sud. Il y est déjà venu plusieurs fois, la tête basse, les épaules voûtées...Lui, l'ange du Seigneur, partage la pire des misères humaines...Ultime leçon d'humilité.

Il relève la tête : "Complet".

Il est épuisé...Il n'en peut plus de marcher sans but. Il sort de sa poche son téléphone, la seule chose qui le connecte encore à Dean. Steve, l'assistant du Centre, lui a rechargé sa batterie. Cet écran qui s'allume, c'est sa lumière dans les ténèbres.

Dean l'a chassé. Il ne lui en veut pas. Il sourit, triste, et reprend sa marche hésitante.

Un jour, Dean l'appellera...Un jour.

.

La nuit est tombée. Les rues sont vides. Et puis soudain, à bout de force, il s'effondre. Son visage heurte violemment le trottoir. Et la dernière chose à laquelle il pense, c'est à lui...Avant que la fièvre et la fatigue ne l'emportent.

"Cass...Bordel...Réponds-moi".

Il a arrêté la voiture en mordant la bordure. Il s'en fout, il l'a enfin retrouvé...Il le retourne. Castiel a le front en sang, sa respiration ressemble à un râle.

" Pardon...Pardon" en le serrant contre lui, le balançant, tête contre son épaule. "Cass...Je t'en prie...Ne me laisse pas" en repoussant ses cheveux vers l'arrière, posant sa main sur sa joue râpeuse. " Je vais m'occuper de toi...Je te laisserais plus jamais...Je suis là".

.

Sur le trottoir, un corps étendu. Sur son visage, un sourire fané.

Un téléphone dans la main, un appel qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de passer.

Sur l'écran : Dean.

.

The End.

 **.**

 **Parce que la fin de l'épisode 9.03 me laissera à jamais des relents d'amertume, parce que le Dean que j'aimais n'aurait jamais jeté Castiel comme une merde, ce serait assuré de le savoir en sécurité et ce serait inquiété de ce qu'il advenait de lui par la suite...**

 **Là, rien...**

 **Quel gachis...Carver n'a décidemment rien compris...**

 **.**

 **Promis, la semaine prochaine, ce sera un OS beaucoup plus doux mais cette scène m'avait trop marqué pour que je la passe sous silence...**

 **.**

 **Love you.**

 **J'espère ne pas vous avoir perdu et vous retrouver dimanche prochain.**


	6. Du bout des doigts

**Comme d'habitude, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos retours sur ses petits OS, ça me touche énormément.**

 **J'ai été très étonnée des visions que vous avez eu sur le dernier OS, comme quoi la lecture est une question de perception et de ressentis. J'ai adoré voir les différents points de vue de chacun. J'aime quand chacun lit entre les mots...Merci.**

 **Merci à Marianne, ma béta.**

 **Merci à vous tous, lecteurs de l'ombre ou de la lumière sans qui mes histoires resteraient sans voix.**

 **Comme promis celui-ci sera plus doux avec un mini touche de "M".**

 **.**

 **Je le dédicace à Maly et Annie...**

 **Bon anniversaire mes puces et merci d'être toujours là, fidèle, ça me touche beaucoup.**

 **.**

 **Du bout des doigts**

.

Dean laisse glisser sa main le long de son bras pour attraper la sienne et nouer leurs doigts. Il ne le quitte pas des yeux, il n'ose pas regarder les gestes qu'il pose.

Ce n'est pas lui qui lève son autre main et caresse sa joue. Ce n'est pas lui qui sent son coeur rater un battement quand l'ange ferme les paupières pour éviter que sa grâce n'explose, l'ange qui a tellement de mal à contrôler ce flux d'énergie qui embrase son vaisseau.

Castiel attrape brusquement la main de Dean qui glisse sur sa peau. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'éloigne.

Il le sent sourire, il sent la douceur dans celui-ci.

Il rouvre les yeux, se perdant dans le vert de ceux de son humain. Il lève, à son tour, son autre main pour laisser ses doigts tracer les courbes de ce visage dont il n'a jamais cessé d'admirer les traits.

Dean lâche sa prise et prend celui de Castiel en coupe puis descend sur sa nuque. Il n'aurait jamais penser un jour désirer autant quelqu'un, qui plus est, un homme.

Il sent sa respiration sur ses lèvres. Castiel ne bouge pas, il se donne et attend que Dean prenne.

Les mains de son protégé caressent doucement son cou et Castiel gémit sans pouvoir se retenir. Il ne cherche pas à cacher son plaisir. Livre ouvert, offert, et Dean sourit et accepte le cadeau.

Sa grâce brûle quand ses lèvres frôlent les siennes. Et la main qui dessinait jusqu'alors son visage saisit sa nuque pour l'obliger à se rapprocher. Avide.

Dean rit contre sa bouche avant de lui mordre la lèvre. Castiel répond en le forçant à ouvrir la sienne et cherche sa langue pour mieux l'apprivoiser.

Il y a si longtemps qu'il attend ce moment...Il le dévore, semble insatiable, et Dean se laisse emporter. Il se fout de tout parce que Castiel l'aime et que Castiel est là.

Il lâche les rênes et se laisse dominer, s'abandonnant en pleine confiance à cet être céleste qui a tout sacrifié pour lui sans rien lui demander en retour.

Castiel se détâche et s'écarte, et Dean panique et pâlit...Il sent déjà le vide de l'absence, le besoin infernal, le désir qui lui tord les tripes.

" Cass" dans un souffle, dans un appel à l'abandon.

" Dean" de sa voix rauque qui le veut et de ses yeux qui lui demandent la permission.

La réponse du chasseur ne se fait pas attendre. Il glisse ses mains dans ses cheveux en bataille et l'embrasse avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se connaissait pas avant de rompre le baiser et de se pencher au creux de son oreille.

" Prends moi ".

Le bleu devient tempête et le vert, forêt d'émeraude.

.

Quand Dean vient, emporté par le plaisir, il crie son prénom et Castiel murmure le sien en frôlant ses lèvres rougies et gonflées.

" Merci" murmure Dean en esquissant les traits de son amant du bout des doigts.

" Pourquoi?" en tiquant...Encore en lui, dans son antre.

" De...De m'aimer" et dire ses mots, c'est tellement étrange que Dean a envie d'en rire.

Castiel ferme alors les yeux et Dean sent son corps fusionner au sien, emporté dans un nouvel orgasme qui le terrasse, suspendu entre deux eaux, arqué au bord de l'évanouissement, le plaisir ultime qui le terrasse dans un cri muet.

L'ange se penche.

" De tout mon être et...de toute ma grâce" en l'embrassant et Dean pleure, rit et l'embrasse à son tour...

.

The End

.

 **Les doigts se perdent et se mêlent mais finissent toujours par se retrouver.**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS tout en douceur vous aura plu. On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour un nouveau drabble, si le coeur vous en dit...**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	7. La fête foraine

**Que dire que je ne vous ai pas encore dit...Merci, je vous adore ? Ca va tellement plus loin que cela.**

 **Merci mille fois de continuer à me lire, merci pour vos reviews qui me touchent toujours autant. Merci d'être là, encore et toujours.**

 **Aujourd'hui un mini OS qui me tient beaucoup à coeur. Il sera un rien plus long que les autres mais ne dépassera les 1000 mots.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je m'excuse déjà pour les fautes restantes, pas de béta sur cet os (soucis de fichier)**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **La fête foraine**

.

Dean s'arrête. Sam et Castiel se regardent, perplexes.

" Aujourd'hui, on laisse derrière nous les monstres , le diable et ses potes les anges" en se frottant les mains.

" Dean ?" l'interroge suspicieux Sam.

" On va se prendre du bon temps. Pour une fois Sammy, fermes-la et profites"

Il se tourne vers lui et lui offre un sourire enfantin.

" Rien que nous trois"

" Rien que nous trois" répond Sam en opinant, rieur.

.

Castiel, mains dans les poches de son trench-coat, s'avance et observe les manèges. Il sent un bras qui entoure ses épaules, une main qui se pose.

" Tu vas adorer ça...On va s'empiffrer de crasses et boire plein de trucs pas nets " s'emballe Dean.

" Ca te changera pas beaucoup" le tacle Sam en s'avançant à son tour.

" La ferme!" s'amuse Dean. " On va monter dans la grande roue, tirer sur des cibles en carton...On va faire les cons dans le palais des glaces...On va oublier pour quelques heures notre vie de merde" la voix se perdant dans un murmure.

Et Castiel abandonne, un fin pli sur le coin des lèvres, devant cet étalage de couleurs, d'odeurs et de cris.

" Et pas de modjo" lance Dean en resserrant son étreinte. "Tu m'entends Cass !"

" Pourquoi ?" il tique tout en fixant un petit garçon qui tient un ballon en forme d'étoile.

" Sinon ça sera moins drôle" réplique-t-il

"On y va ? " jubile Sam qui oublie ses presque deux mètres pour redevenir cet enfant qu'il n'a jamais eu le temps d'être.

" Bordel que oui" et Dean oublie l'adulte qu'il est devenu trop tôt.

Castiel les regarde avec tendresse lui qui ne fut jamais ni l'un ni l'autre.

.

Ils ont tiré sur des ballons et gagné deux peluches géantes : Scrat, l'écureuil pour Dean et Bullwinckle, l'élan pour Sam. Castiel finit par jouer à son tour, incité par les deux autres. Il pulvérise des boites à conserve et reçoit une bouteille de vin qu'il regarde dubitatif.

" Je n'ai pas droit à une peluche ?" la mine déconfite et Dean craque. Il demande au vendeur pour l'échanger. Un mini-minion contre une bouteille.

Dean la tend à Castiel qui l'accepte d'une main hésitante.

" Merci" les yeux brillants et Dean sent son coeur tomber dans ses chaussures.

.

" Le palais des glaces " hurle-t-il pour briser le malaise. Il croise le regard de Sam qui comprend tout mais ne dit rien.

Castiel glisse la peluche dans la poche de son trench-coat comme un trésor de guerre.

Dean et Sam rient devant leurs portraits déformés, se lancent des vannes, se taquinent, redeviennent deux simples gosses qui s'amusent d'un rien.

Castiel se fixe dans un des miroirs. Sa tête est difforme et son corps écrasé et ça lui fait mal.

" Cass" s'inquiète Dean en essuyant une larme de son récent fou-rire.

" Miroir de nos âmes" murmure Castiel en touchant son reflet.

" Conneries...Viens là" Dean l'oblige à le suivre et le place devant une nouveau miroir.

" Ca, c'est toi"

Une petite tête et un tronc énorme. Castiel tique.

" Il faut au moins ça pour y mettre tout ce qui te sert de coeur d'emplumé " Dean se sent ridicule et pathétique mais le sourire qu'affiche Castiel balaye tout cela d'un revers. Et sa tocante rate un nouveau battement.

" Les gars !" ose Sam.

.

Machines à pince : " Gouffre à fric" pense Dean.

Ils rient, encore, insultent l'appareil, remettent des pièces et perdent, toujours.

Castiel fronce les sourcils.

" No Modjo Cass" lance Dean et Castiel se renfrogne. La pince semble le narguer, la peluche retombe. Il soupire.

Il sent un regard. Une petite fille observe les jouets avec envie.

Il remet une pièce et ...triche.

Le petit nounours tombe dans l'escarcelle et Dean peste en regardant le sien glisser entre ses pinces.

Castiel s'accroupit devant la petite et lui tend la peluche.

" C'est pour moi?" ose-t-elle.

" Oui" en la lui donnant.

" Merci Monsieur l'ange" le regard lumineux.

Dean se retourne affolé.

" De rien" en se relevant. Elle le suit des yeux, émerveillée.

" Elles sont belles tes ailes, tu sais, même si elles sont toutes cassées"

"Julia?" hurle une fois féminine.

" C'est maman...J'y vais sinon je vais me faire gronder...Merci"

" Va"

"Cass?" fait surpris Dean à sa droite.

Il ne répond pas. Le chasseur voit le visage de l'ange pâlir et cette tristesse qui lui est si familière, voiler son bleu regard.

" Eh Cass" en posant une main sur son épaule. " Ca va Buddy?"

" Oui" en posant sa main sur la tête de la peluche qui dépasse de sa poche.

" Allez viens... On va se manger un bout" lance Dean en le tirant vers lui.

.

" C'était génial" soupire un Sam heureux adossé à un poteau." Merci" en se tournant vers son frère tout en mordant dans sa pomme d'amour.

" On devrait faire ça plus souvent" note l'ainé en se battant avec sa barbe à papa.

" J'aime bien les fêtes foraines" lâche Castiel en mangeant la sienne.

" Vraiment l'angelot ?" le taquine Dean tout en tendant la main pour ôter un morceau de sucre sur la joue de l'ange. Il voit celui-ci fermer les yeux au toucher.

" Cass?"

.

" Demandez moi de rester avec vous" murmure celui-ci après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

" Cass ?"

" Je...Je serais juste une ombre, je vous le promets mais...demandes moi de rester avec toi Dean" presque dans une supplique tout en baissant la tête, les yeux toujours fermés. .

Dean jette sa barbe à papa au sol pour aussitôt le serrer dans ses bras.

" Oh Putain...Pardon" en glissant sa main sur sa nuque. " Reste" en embrassant le creux de son cou, furtivement. "Reste"

Et Sam sourit...

The End.

.

 **J'espère que ce petit OS purement Team Free Will avec sa touche de Destiel vous aura plu.**

 **On se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **Merci pour tout.**

 **Love you.**


	8. Il le frappe

**Merci mille fois encore et toujours, je suis super touchée par les retours sur ses petits OS. Merci pour vos mises en favori, en follow, pour vos reviews et vos "mots" surtout.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre et de la lumière.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Marianne ma béta.**

 **Thank you à tous...**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Il le frappe**

.

A califourchon sur lui, il le frappe, encore et encore. Les mots résonnent dans sa tête en boucle et aucun coup ne les fait taire.

Et lui ne réagit pas, il cherche juste son regard. Pourtant, il la ressent cette douleur. La chair qui se déchire, les os qui se fendent, le bruit du sang qui gicle.

Il a mal mais ne dit rien. Il n'est plus tout à fait un ange mais ça, Dean ne le sait pas. Il frappe et frappe et Castiel encaisse en silence parce que, malgré tout, il a encore assez de grâce en lui pour lui briser la nuque d'un simple geste.

.

" DEAN".

Un poing en suspens, la voix de Sam...Un cri avant qu'un étau ne se referme sur son poignet.

" Arrête ! " en le repoussant.

Dean s'écarte, regarde sa main en sang et ses yeux s'égarent sur le visage tuméfié de l'ange.

" Cass" en reculant.

" Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris?" hurle Sam.

Il y a de la stupeur et de l'incompréhension dans la voix de son cadet.

" Je..Je..Je sais pas...Putain".

Dean se tient la tête entre les mains en reculant et s'enfuit.

Castiel sent la douleur mais refuse d'user du peu de grâce qu'il lui reste pour guérir. Il ferme les yeux et se perd.

.

Deux jours que Dean est parti...

Sam s'inquiète, Castiel se terre dans le silence. Le cadet aimerait savoir mais l'ange reste muet.

.

Trois jours...

Dean finit par décrocher. Sam n'est pas le seul à entendre les gloussements en arrière-fond. L'ange les entend aussi et Sam sait.

" Tu lui as dit?" ose-t-il, son frère toujours à l'autre bout du fil.

Les épaules de Castiel s'affaissent avant qu'il ne parte s'enfermer dans cette chambre qu'il ne quitte plus, son enfer après avoir perdu son paradis.

" Dean?".

" La ferme Sammy".

Une voix de femme qui minaude et il raccroche.

.

Cinq jours...

Dean est là, pas très frais, pas très fier non plus. Il descend les marches sous le regard inquisiteur de son frère.

" Hey bro' " en lui souriant, crispé.

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus. Sam vient de le gifler et c'est pire que si il l'avait frappé de toutes ses forces et de son poing nu.

Il pose sa main aux jointures encore blessées sur sa joue, les yeux voilés et la honte au front. Il aurait pu le frapper en retour mais il ne le fait pas. Il l'a mérité, ça lui déchire l'âme. La tristesse dans le regard de son cadet se mêle à la sienne.

" Va lui parler".

" Sammy" presque dans une supplique.

Il pose sa main sur l'épaule de son ainé.

" Je m'en fous" lui dit-il en souriant. "Tout le monde s'en fout...Personne ne te jugera".

" Mais.." en levant un regard désespéré dans celui de son frère.

" Mais quoi Dean?" avec tendresse.

.

Il ouvre la porte et le voit, assis sur le bord du lit, mains sur ses genoux, tête basse.

" Hey Cass" n'osant s'avancer.

Castiel ne réagit pas.

Le malaise est palpable. L'atmosphère est lourde.

" J'te demande pardon".

Dean s'accroupit devant lui et timidement lui relève le menton.

L'ange déchu porte encore les stigmates de ses coups et Dean glisse avec maladresse son index sur chacun d'entre eux en s'excusant à chaque fois.

" Je vais bien" tente de le rassurer Castiel en repoussant doucement sa main.

" Regarde-moi" murmure le chasseur.

Il lève les yeux, bleu contre émeraude...

" Cass" comme une prière en déposant délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

.

Ce jour-là, il l'avait frappé. Encore et encore. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas de cet amour, parce qu'il ne le mérite pas, parce qu'il est maudit...Parce qu'il voulait qu'il le déteste et retourne chez lui.

Mais Castiel est resté : " Parce que je t'aime Dean" avait-il répété avec une sincérité désarmante, désarçonnant le chasseur.

.

Sam soupire et sourit en fixant le couloir...  
Enfin! murmure-t-il.

.

The End

.

 **Dean dans tous ses contradictions... Castiel et cet amour qui lui aura tout bouffé.**

 **Je les adore ses deux** _ **"**_ **imbéciles** _ **"**_ **tout autant que Sam, ce témoin devenu leur pillier.**

 **.**

 **J'espère vous retrouver dimanche prochain pour un nouvel OS.**

 **.**

 **Love you so much.**


	9. Jusqu'au dernier

**Encore une fois...Merci... Si vous saviez comme ca me touche toujours autant ses retours sur mes fics. Je dois vous saouler avec tout ça à la longue mais c'est la vérité.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en follow ou en favori. Merci d'être là dans l'ombre ou la lumière. Vous êtes la plus belle des motivations même si ce couple me bouffe et me donne envie d'écrire encore et toujours. Ils sont une source inépuisable d'inspiration.**

 **Merci à Marianne.**

 **Merci à vous.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Jusqu'au dernier**

.

Dean rentre d'une chasse, épuisé. Ses vêtements sont maculés de sang, ses traits tirés. Il a le regard vide de ceux qui ont croisé la mort trop souvent.

Des enfants...Putain des enfants...

Sam le suit, il est aussi brisé que lui.

"Je vais prendre une douche" dit-il en regardant hagard ses doigts aux ongles imprégnés de rouge carmin.

Dean sait que son cadet va s'effondrer mais ils ne se disent rien...Sam le rejoindra plus tard.

Ils parleront, peut-être. Ils écouteront leurs silences, sûrement.

Ils boiront...de trop pour oublier aujourd'hui parce que demain est un autre jour...

.

Dean est seul, debout, un verre de whisky à la main qu'il remplit et qu'il vide...Deux fois d'un trait...

Il veut noyer le regard de ces enfants... Oublier le bruit de la lame qui tranche, des têtes qui tombent... Le bruit du sang sous les semelles qui collent et qui claquent.

Ils auraient dû l'appeler, ils pensaient pouvoir y arriver...Nouvelle erreur...

La bile lui remonte le long de la gorge... Acide.

.

"Dean".

Il aura juste suffi qu'il pense à lui. Il sourit, désabusé.

"Hey Cass" en posant brutalement son verre vide sur la table, lui tournant le dos.

Il sent l'ange qui s'approche.

"On a merdé...Putain Cass, on a sacrément merdé" Il étouffe un rire amer et ça hurle comme un cri de désespoir. Il tâche de se reprendre en se passant les mains sur le crâne avec l'envie de se l'arracher.

.

Castiel pose une main sur son épaule et l'oblige , doucement, à se retourner et Dean obéit tel un pantin désarticulé qui laisse la maitrise de l'instant à son marionnettiste.

"Je suis là" glisse l'ange en se penchant légèrement, caresse volée sur ses lèvres au goût de whisky et de détresse...Dean l'attrape des deux mains par la nuque, le force à approfondir le baiser.

Il en a besoin, besoin de sentir l'ange, de le goûter pour ne pas se dégoûter. Il a besoin d'une ancre. Besoin de lui. Besoin de se sentir vivant alors que tout est occupé de crever à l'intérieur.

.

A bout de souffle, il finit par s'écarter mais ne lâche pas sa prise, posant son front sur le sien.

"Merci" murmure-t-il, dans un sourire empreint d'une tendresse qu'il ne réserve qu'à l'ange.

Castiel fait glisser ses index le long de ses joues creusées par la fatigue, un geste qui parle et qui brise Dean un peu plus.

Et là juste une larme, sa seule issue pour ne pas devenir fou.

Le coeur du chasseur s'apaise.

"Tu seras là ce soir?" ose Dean sans le regarder.

" Ce soir et tous les autres soirs, tant que tu voudras de moi à tes côtés" lui répond l'ange avec ce sourire si particulier qu'il n'a que pour lui.

"Jusqu'au dernier" répond Dean en l'embrassant.

.

The End

.

 **Je reste persuadée que si Dean devait craquer pour de bon, il le ferait devant Castiel et pas devant Sam pour qui il veut demeurer (consciemment ou pas) le grand frère/pilier.**

 **Certes, il peut se confier à son frère même si il est plus souvent à l'écoute, il lui parle parfois mais il garde en lui une grande partie de ses doutes et ses culpabilités malgré tout, malgré lui.**

 **Son lien avec Castiel est différent et ce, même en dépit de leurs erreurs et de leur choix, d'un simple regard, tout passe, tout se dit, se dévoile.**

 **Avis qui demeure tout personnel.**

 **.**

 **J'espère que ce petit os vous aura plu. A dimanche, si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	10. Le cerf volant

**Je ne vais pas dérogée aux bonnes habitudes parce que je ne le ferais jamais : MERCI.**

 **Parce que sans vous, ces petits OS ne prendraient pas vie.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews qui me touchent toujours autant. Merci d'être encore là pour ce dixième drabble.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre ou de la lumière. Merci pour tout.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Marianne ma courageuse béta.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

Le cerf-volant

.

Invisible...

Il sent sa grâce s'étioler et ce cœur qui est devenu sien se déchirer. Incapable de bouger, happé par cette douleur qui le lacère.

Il était venu plein d'espoir... Mais _elle_ est déjà là. Celle qui partage depuis quelques jours leur dernière chasse.

.

Dean est devant lui, nu, offert à son regard mais c'est dans celui de l'autre qu'il plonge le sien. _Elle_.

Désespoir.

Il la pénètre lentement, avec tendresse. Elle gémit sous ses allers et retours, s'offre et s'accroche.

Et chaque soupir, chaque coup de rein est un coup de lame pire que le précédent qui brûle sa grâce.

.

Il serre les poings et ne peut détacher les yeux de cette peau luisante, celle de son humain. Celle de cet homme qu'il aime et qui vient de lui couper les ailes.

Il sent sa grâce vaciller, il n'a plus la force ni l'envie de réagir. Il se révèle. Elle hurle et Dean tourne la tête pris dans les phares de ses yeux bleus.

Jamais l'aîné ne pourra oublier cette détresse sur le visage de l'ange. Jamais il ne pourra oublier cette larme divine qui glisse sur sa joue.

"Cass"

La jeune femme le repousse furieuse. Elle crie et vocifère mais Dean n'entend rien d'autre que le bruit d'un ange qui se brise.

La porte de la salle de bain claque. Il sursaute.

" Mais bordel...Qu'est-ce que tu fous là?" enrage-t-il presque désespéré en relevant les draps, pudique sous le regard soudain absent de l'ange. "Espace personnel... Putain" la voix qui flanche, la gorge nouée parce que Castiel lui arrache le cœur avec ses yeux qui le transpercent.

Dean sait. Il a toujours su et ce silence est pire que tous les cris ou les insultes. Il sonne le glas d'un lien qu'il pensait indéfectible.

"Cass" supplie Dean.

Le regard bleu se vide et le vaisseau s'effondre au sol comme un pantin désarticulé. Dean hurle en sautant du lit mais le corps demeure inerte, regard sur le néant.

.

.

Cela fait près d'un mois qu'il est étendu sur ce lit.

Dean est assis à sa droite. Il sait que Castiel est encore là, qu'il n'a pas quitté son vaisseau.

Sam pense que l'ange s'est enfermé dans l'esprit inoccupé de son hôte. Et cela tue Dean de ne pas avoir voulu accepter dans tous les gestes de Castiel cet amour inconditionnel qu'il lui vouait.

Sam lui parle, se souvient de tous les choix de l'ange et de cette armée, cette famille qu'il a abandonnée : les siens...pour son frère. De ses sacrifices pour l'humanité au nom du Père puis pour son humanité à lui : Dean Winchester. Son protégé, son ami, son frère d'arme, son univers...cet amour à sens unique qui avait fini par avoir raison de l'être céleste qu'il était.

.

Dean se lève en jetant un regard las sur cette chambre aux murs impersonnels. Puis sans plus se poser de question, il va se coucher aux côtés de l'ange et le serre contre lui.

" Tu me manques" lui avoue-t-il dans un murmure avant de s'endormir.

.

 _" Hey Cass" tout en marchant sur une herbe trop verte._

 _" Hello Dean" de sa voix si rauque. Un cerf-volant virevolte dans un ciel trop bleu. Castiel ne le quitte pas des yeux évitant ceux de son protégé_ _._

 _" Reviens moi" le supplie Dean alors que l'ange suit du regard le cerf-volant qui tombe aux pieds de son humain._

.

Un paradis pour un autre. Un vert pour un autre. Ultime choix.

..

The End.

.

 **Un peu plus amer que doux mais avec une touche d'espoir. Un peu comme celle laquelle se raccroche les fans de Destiel.**

 **.**  
 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu.**

 **.**

 **Dimanche prochain, je posterais un OS indépendant à ce recueil. Os qui s'est ancré dans mes doigts suite à un fanart.**

 **Il s'intitulera : "Marqué"**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	11. Après-midi d'automne

**Mille mercis encore et toujours ...du fond du coeur...**

 **Merci de prendre le temps de me lire, de commenter, de mettre ma fic dans vos follows ou favoris. Merci d'être là, lecteurs de l'ombre ou de la lumière.**

 **.**

 **Comme promis cet OS sera plus doux qu'amer et quoi de mieux qu'un peu de tendresse dans ce monde de brutes.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Drayy (si tu passes par ici) et à Chipie pour leurs reviews sur mon OS : "Marqué"**

 **Merci à ma béta Marian.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Après-midi d'automne**

.

C'est un de ces après-midis comme Dean les affectionnait tant. Un soleil doux de début d'automne, un vent léger, un moment de paix.

Appuyé contre le capot de l'Impala, il savoure sa bière en jouant du bout du pouce avec la condensation qui s'est posée sur le verre de sa bouteille.

Il sent sa chaleur, il entend sa respiration, il n'ose pas le regarder. Il ne veut pas briser ce moment entre eux, partage de silence et de non-dits bien qu'ils se soient déjà parlés.

Les mots sont si précieux qu'ils les gardent pour se rattraper quand ils tombent.

.

Il connaît à présent presque tout de lui. La douceur de sa peau, l'odeur de celle-ci quand elle s'enflamme, le son de sa voix quand il laisse son corps lui échapper. Il ferme les yeux et se perd dans le souvenir de l'immensité de ce bleu qui le fixe à chaque fois avec cette dévotion dont il se sent indigne mais dont il ne peut plus se passer.

Il n'y a pas de jeu de domination entre eux, il n'y en a jamais eu, même la première fois. Juste un regard qui suffit à savoir qui a besoin de l'autre et Dean aime cette confiance intime, il en a besoin...

Le laisser prendre les rênes est une telle délivrance, liberté, qu'ils se partagent, de pouvoir se délester un peu de ce trop plein de responsabilité.

Plus rien ne compte quand ils ne sont que deux...Plus rien que leurs corps qui s'emmêlent et s'unissent.

.

Dean sourit tout en scrutant le bout de ses chaussures. Il est heureux et c'est tellement nouveau pour lui, tellement euphorisant qu'il n'arrive pas à avoir peur. Il ne craint pas l'avenir parce que l'avenir, c'est aujourd'hui.

.

Il vide sa bière et, tout en posant sa bouteille sur le sol, jette un regard en coin sur le capot. La main de Castiel y est posée dans une attente silencieuse.

Dean n'a plus aucune gêne à l'aimer. Il est juste encore emprunté et maladroit parce que cet amour-là est au-delà même de ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer ou espérer.

Il noue leurs doigts mais refuse toujours de lever les yeux dans les siens parce qu'il sait ce qu'il va y lire et qu'il n'a pas encore eu le courage d'y répondre. Et pourtant Dieu et le Diable savent combien il l'aime son ange.

Castiel qui caresse du pouce la main de son humain et garde le silence. Il n'attend aucune réponse à ses trois mots qu'il lui murmure comme une litanie chaque jour que son Père fait. Parce que Dean n'a pas fui, parce que Dean est encore là et que c'est tout ce qui compte à ses yeux.

Il observe l'immensité du ciel et sourit. Ce doux sourire dont Dean se nourrit pour trouver le courage d'avancer.

.

Le chasseur se rapproche tout en gardant leurs mains prisonnières cherchant ce contact qui lui est devenu vital. Il se fout que ça fasse cliché ou ternisse cette image de macho qui lui colle à la peau. Il leur crache son bonheur à la face à tous ses péquenauds qui les jugent sans même les connaître... Ces péquenauds qui leur doivent la vie et qui les condamnent parce qu'ils sont des hommes.

Castiel resserre l'étreinte de leurs doigts et plus rien n'existe qu'eux. Ils l'avaient tellement mérité cette part de bonheur.

.

Dean n'avait jamais été aussi égoïstement fier de lui quand ce jour-là, il avait osé l'embrasser, oser ses sentiments et ses gestes qu'il se refusait. Il avait brisé ses interdits parce que demain, le soleil ne se serait peut-être pas levé et qu'il refusait de mourir sur un regret.

Mais demain fut un autre jour et les baisers devinrent leurs lendemains.

.

Dean se penche et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille : " Tu sais que je t'aime, hein Cass".

Le visage de Castiel se déchire d'un sourire lumineux alors qu'il lui fait face.

.

Oui, pour Dean, les après-midis d'automne étaient décidemment les plus beaux.

.

The End

.

 **J'espère que ce petit instant de douceur vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Mille mercis pour votre fidélité. Merci pour tout.**

 **.**

 **Love you**


	12. Respire

**Vo** **us n'y échapperez pas...MERCI.**

 **.**

 **Merci parce que vous êtes toujours là après 11 OS. Merci parce que vous continuez à me suivre, à me laisser vos ressentis, à me lire dans l'ombre ou la lumière et que ça me touche profondément.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Marianne, fidèle parmi les fidèles.**

 **Merci à vous tous, ma respiration...**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Respire**

.

Il est devenu sa raison de vivre, sa respiration...Sans lui, ses poumons s'écrasent, sa vision se trouble, sa grâce s'éteint.

Il inspire et ferme les yeux...Son odeur, son essence...Il est toute son existence et l'humain ne le sait pas.

Il se tient là, dans son ombre et ne dit rien. Il est son plus fidèle allié, son ami, son frère d'arme, son confident silencieux... Son compagnon de beuverie et de déprime...

L'ange se tait parce qu'il n'y a pas lieu de parler. Dean est devenu son oxygène. Sans lui, il étouffe.

Il refuse de s'asphyxier en se dévoilant.

Il observe l'aîné qui drague, qui rit et qui part avec une fille qu'il laissera au petit matin. Il les rejoindra et lui rendra ce souffle que Castiel aura retenu toute la nuit.

.

Sam le regarde inspirer profondément quand la porte du bunker s'ouvre et que son frère dévale les escaliers, pack de bière à la main. Tout sourire.

Castiel ferme les yeux, juste une seconde... Il s'imprègne de son odeur et chasse celle de l'intruse.

Dean se pavane et, telle une shtringa, vide l'ange de sa substance. Sam détourne la conversation mais son frère insiste.

" Les filles, c'est pas ce qui manque... Demain soir, sortie entre mecs" en tapant sur l'épaule de Castiel qui lui offre un sourire étouffé et Sam a mal pour lui.

Ils sont assis au bar. Castiel est silencieux et Sam mal à l'aise. Dean lui drague... encore.

La femme fait un pas, se rapproche et l'ange est en apnée. Elle pose ses lèvres sur celles du chasseur. Elle lui prend son souffle.

Respirer devient douleur. L'ange se lève et quitte précipitamment le bar.

L'air frais emplit ses poumons qui s'ouvrent avec violence mais il n'arrive plus à inspirer, il suffoque.

.

" Cass?" la voix paniquée de Dean qui surgit du bar. "Eh Buddy" en se tenant face à lui, mains sur ses épaules.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as? " le voyant se battre pour retrouver l'air qui lui manque.

L'angoisse... La panique... Jamais son souffle ne lui sera rendu et cette évidence lui écrase la poitrine.

" Cass" en le retenant alors que l'ange tombe à genoux." Ca s'peut pas...T'es un ange, tu n'as pas besoin de respirer mec " s'affole Dean. "MERDE" en le secouant. "CASS"

La porte s'ouvre. Sam arrive en courant. Il comprend immédiatement.

" Je reviens" dit-il, d'une voix blanche.

" Quoi?" réplique Dean, abasourdi en serrant la nuque de l'ange.

" Occupe-toi de lui... Je reviens" lance Sam presque comme un reproche avant de retourner sur ses pas.

" Cass" murmure l'aîné. Castiel sent sa grâce prête à quitter son vaisseau. Fuir cette douleur qui ressemble à la mort. Il tremble, hurle sa souffrance muette.

Dean...

Sam revient et lui pose délicatemment un sac en papier sur la bouche.

" Respire" le rassurant d'une main chaude posée sur son épaule.

Le vide, l'absence d'air. Le flux de sa grâce cesse de s'agiter. Il sent le pouce de Dean qui caresse sa nuque.

Sam s'éloigne, l'ange inspire et se raccroche à ses yeux verts...Son ancre.

L'humain y lit toute sa vérité. Il lui sourit et pose son front sur le sien.

"Okay" dit Dean, la voix cassée. Il pose un baiser furtif sur le front de Castiel qui laisse retomber sa tête dans le creux de son épaule.

.

Son oxygène, sa respiration, son tout...

Amour à sens unique qui le brise mais la main apaisante de Dean qui reste sur sa nuque est si douce.

"Respire, buddy"

Souffle soudain coupé par l'étreinte de son humain qui refuse de le lâcher.

.

The End

.

.

 **Il n'y a rien de plus "vivant" que de respirer et de ressentir, rien de plus douloureux aussi.**

 **.**

 **J'espère que cet petit os vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain (très tôt) si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	13. Sur la route

**Merci et remerci. Ca me touche toujours autant de vous voir là, fidèles même dans l'ombre.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews qui sont mes plus belles récompenses.**

 **Merci simplement d'être là à mes côtés...A leurs côtés.**

 **Merci à Marianne.**

 **Merci à vous.**

 **Pascale, cet OS est pour toi, bon anniversaire...**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Sur la route**

.

Appuyé sur le capot de l'Impala, il boit doucement sa bière, regard figé sur l'horizon sans fin qui se dresse au bout de cette route qu'il parcourt seul depuis bientôt 5 ans.

.

L'Impala a de plus en plus de mal à suivre mais il se refuse à l'abandonner. C'est tout ce qui lui reste, avec ces quelques cassettes dont certaines sont devenues presque inaudibles, usées par les années.

Il gratte sa joue, sent sa barbe naissante qui râpe sur sa paume et ferme les yeux, las. Il se perd dans ses souvenirs et revoit ce sourire en coin, moqueur mais si fragile. Il revoit ce même sourire s'effacer juste avant qu'ils se soient embrassés ce jour-là.

C'est inscrit à jamais dans sa mémoire: la douceur de ses lèvres, le goût de sa bouche.

Il avait espéré ce geste si longtemps et le maudissait à présent.

Ce baiser qui avait scellé une promesse qu'il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire :

"Vivre et continuer le combat sans lui".

.

Ils sont morts depuis 5 ans et Castiel roule à leur rencontre depuis ce jour, sur cette route dont il ne voit jamais la fin. Cette route qu'il vomit.

L'enfer et le paradis, le purgatoire et les ténèbres et pour unique récompense, la solitude.

Il exorcise, il chasse, il tue...Il sauve des vies mais les quelques mercis qu'il reçoit en retour ne suffisent pas à combler le vide qui l'habite.

Il se redresse et vide sa bouteille. La bière est chaude mais qu'importe, son corps, lui, est tellement froid. Froid de ce sourire qui le hante et qui lui manque.

Il écoute le moteur ronronner et fixe le bitume. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Sam, il allumera quelques cierges en sa mémoire.

Sam qui a continué à croire en ce Dieu qui les avait tous abandonnés, même quand la mort lui tenait la main.

.

Ils sont partis ensemble et l'ont laissés sur le bas côté. Il s'est senti trahi l'ange...

Abandonné une nouvelle fois, il prie tous les soirs pour leurs saluts et crache sur le sien.

.

Entre les murs de cette petite église désertée de toute âme humaine, il observe le Christ rédempteur.

" Bon anniversaire Sammy" sa voix rauque, cassée par ses trop longs silences, résonne comme un écho.

" Dis à Dean que... rien..." les flammes des bougies se reflètent dans ses yeux. " Juste que je manque de lui" en laissant l'une d'elles lui brûler le bout de l'index. Il ne sent presque rien, la douleur est bien plus insidieuse.

.

La nuit est déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures quand il rentre au bunker. Il jette les clefs sur la table basse du salon et s'affale sur le canapé. Cette vie qui n'en est plus une lui pèse.

Il finit par ouvrir une bouteille de whisky et regarde le liquide ambré rouler dans son verre.

" Dean".

Seul dans la pénombre de cet antre où les fantômes d'hier ne lui tiennent même plus compagnie, il boit et jamais l'ivresse ne l'atteint.

" _Cass_ "

Doux murmure que sa mémoire lui susurre à l'oreille.

" _Casssssss_ "

L'ange verse quelques larmes muettes en se recroquevillant sur le canapé.

.

Au bout de la route, Dean l'attend, Sam à ses côtés mais cette route n'a pas d'horizon.

Demain il reprendra la chasse, se noiera dans l'odeur du vieux cuir de l'Impala et gueulera à s'en arracher la voix les paroles de "Back is black".

Il gueulera pour ne pas crever...pour ne pas en finir et briser cette foutue promesse.

.

" Vis pour moi, Angel"

.

" VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE WINCHESTER" qui vibre comme un : "Je t'aime" qui déchire son cœur en deux.

.

The end.

.

.

 **Plutôt amer cet OS, je l'avoue mais promis le prochain sera plus doux.**

 **On se retrouve pas la semaine prochaine, je suis en vadrouille tout le week-end.**

 **Je posterais le prochain OS dans deux semaines, le dimanche en fin d'après-midi (car là aussi absente en journée...XD).**

 **.**

 **Love you...so much.**


	14. Sanctuaire

**Voici comme promis, un petit OS tout en douceur et un rien plus long que d'habitude.**

 **C'est un "M" dans les faits mais un doux "A" dans le fond...**

 **Je tiens à vous remercier d'être encore et toujours là. Je radote, je sais, mais ça me touche toujours autant et ce, malgré les années qui passent.**

 **Merci pour vos mises en favori, en follow...Merci de me lire dans l'ombre ou la lumière, Merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Marianne, fidèle Béta.**

 **.**

 **Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes de Joyeuses fêtes de Noel.**

 **.**

 **Petite dédicace spéciale à Luche ( bon anniversaire)**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Sanctuaire.**

.

Juste un moment de plus suspendu à le regarder se perdre sous ses caresses et ses coups de rein.

Voir à nouveau ses yeux bleus noircir sous le désir, se fermer et son corps s'arquebouter pour lui offrir son cœur à nu.

Il regarde ce cou qui se tend et s'offre à la tentation d'une morsure ou d'un baiser.

Ce cou où bat cette veine qui lui rappelle que l'ange est plus humain qu'il n'est céleste.

Ce cou qui s'offre sans aucune retenue et sans crainte parce que Dean avait eu besoin de lui et que Castiel s'était donné d'un simple regard.

.

Dean arrête ses mouvements, paumes posées de chaque côté de ce visage qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer. Il sent sa gorge se nouer. Extatique devant le désir qui marque chacun des traits de l'ange.

Il l'aime et là, à cet instant précis, ça lui coupe le souffle, ça l'emporte, ça le déchire. C'est l'évidence qui le brise.

.

Castiel ouvre les yeux et plonge dans les siens. Dean se noie dans cet océan de sérénité, de confiance et d'abnégation. Il a envie de lui hurler de foutre le camp parce qu'il ne mérite pas ce qu'il voit dans ce regard intemporel...Mais Castiel lui sourit tout en posant sa main sur sa joue et

Dean s'enfonce dans la chaleur de celle-ci, ferme les yeux à son tour et se laisse aller quand la main glisse sur sa nuque pour le forcer à se réfugier dans cet havre de paix. Ce cou qui sent l'infini, cette peau qui goûte le bonheur interdit.

Son autre main se pose sur ses reins. Un léger mouvement l'incite à reprendre ses va-et-vient et Dean accompagne Castiel dans sa danse.

C'est une valse lente entre deux corps qui se connaissent par cœur, deux cœurs qui se connaissent par corps...

.

Castiel gémit et Dean respire mal, respire trop fort...Il embrasse la base de son cou, occupe ses lèvres pour ne pas craquer.

.

" Dean" sa voix rauque remonte toute son échine. Il se redresse pour le regarder s'abandonner.

" Dean" qui sonne comme un je t'aime quand leurs bouches se retrouvent et leurs mains s'égarent.

Un cri étouffé et Castiel se cambre sur le matelas emporté par la tourmente, bouche entrouverte sur laquelle Dean souffle. Il se penche et embrasse sa pomme d'Adam...Son péché...Son paradis...Castiel.

.

"Cass" en sentant les jambes de celui-ci se resserrer autour de sa taille.

Il fait glisser sa main entre leurs corps et sent celle de Castiel qui se noue à la sienne.

.

Dean rouvre les yeux quand l'ange ferme les siens.

" Dean" en jouissant entre leurs deux mains unies.

Simple mot dit comme une prière qui emporte à son tour l'humain dans un cri muet qui lui vrille la gorge.

.

Il se laisse retomber sur le corps chaud et humide de son amant dont une main caresse sa nuque et l'autre glisse sur les draps avant de se poser sur son dos. Apaisantes et possessives.

Dean écoute leurs souffles erratiques se mêler dans un même chaos de sentiments éludés.

.

" Je t'aime Dean Winchester", murmure au creux de son oreille.

" La ferme" répond-il dans le creux de son cou.

.

Il sent le sourire de l'ange sur sa peau et pose un baiser sur la sienne avant de se retirer à regret de cet antre, de sa sécurité, de son tout.

Il se laisse retomber sur le côté, son bras reposant sur le torse de l'ange tout en se réfugiant dans son cou.

.

Son sanctuaire.

.

Sa gorge se dénoue... Les mots sont là, si simples et pourtant si compliqués.

La main de Castiel caresse distraitement ses cheveux...Ce geste le touche, Dean resserre son étreinte et murmure sur sa peau un : "Je t'aime" que seule la grâce de l'ange peut percevoir.

.

Il sent Castiel basculer pour lui faire face. Visage impassible mais une tempête indéfinissable dans ses yeux. L'ange lui saisit la nuque et le force à l'embrasser.

Il y a tant de détresse, de peur et de soulagement dans cette bouche qui le dévore. Dean le laisse dominer le baiser avant de voir l'ange s'écarter et de sentir son visage s'enfouir dans le creux de son cou.

.

Son sanctuaire.

The End.

.

 **.**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu. On se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit ( dans l'après-midi parce que je travaille).**

 **.**

 **Passez de bonnes fêtes.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	15. Demain peut-être

**Bonnes et heureuses fêtes à tous... Que le meilleur pour l'année qui s'annonce : bonheur et santé pour vous et tous vos proches.**

 **Je tenais à vous remercier pour avoir été là encore et toujours durant ses 365 jours de 2015, j'espère vous retrouver pour partager de nouvelles aventures en 2016.**

 **.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, pour votre enthousiasme, pour votre fidelité que ce soit dans l'ombre ou la lumière.**

 **Merci de donner vie à mes histoires, vous êtes ma plus belle récompense.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Marianne.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Demain peut-être**

.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel, adossé à la porte du bunker, il se perd dans l'absence.

Sam le rejoint, lui tend une tassé de café et suit son regard.

Ils gardent le silence. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Demain peut-être.

Espoir à chaque lever de soleil, à chacun de ses couchers.

Ils auraient dû être là. C'est tout. Simple constat d'une évidence à présent blessure ouverte.

On ne laisse pas une âme déchirée se perdre en ignorant ses silences.

Dean se ronge de l'intérieur. Ils se parlaient si peu et se comprenaient si mal au fond mais...

Demain peut-être.

Il vide son café et rentre. Sam reste et prie. Il lui demande pardon où qu'il soit.

Il avait quitté le bunker et aucun ne s'était inquiété, aucun n'avait cherché à savoir. Il aurait suffi d'un seul appel.

Il sort son téléphone et fixe l'écran éteint. Un seul pour que l'ange n'ait pas cette impression de n'être rien pour eux.

Sam se laisse glisser le long de la porte.

.

.

Demain, une nouvelle année va déverser ses 365 jours de larmes et de sang.

Cela fait deux mois que demain n'est plus un "peut-être" mais juste un probable... "jamais".

Dean boit pour oublier mais l'alcool n'anesthésie plus sa douleur. Tous les jours, il l'appelle.

Tous les jours, lui, Dean Winchester, s'excuse.

Il devrait l'appeler juste pour lui dire...

Demain peut-être.

Sam regarde son frère s'éteindre. Il prend son téléphone et pose ses simples mots : " Il t'aime"

.

.

Ce soir, l'an s'éteint et un autre s'éveille.

Ils sont assis et fixent l'écran de l'ordinateur. Time square fait défiler les secondes et Dean et Sam font défiler les noms, les souvenirs, les absents...

" Bonne année, Sammy" en claquant sa bouteille sur la sienne.

" Bonne année, Dean".

Premier de l'an. Premier de rien.

Il neige.

Demain peut-être.

Dean l'appelle encore...Toujours...Le répondeur n'est pas éteint...Il s'accroche à cet espoir.

" Cass... C'est...C'est encore moi, Dean... Je t'en supplie"

Sa gorge se noue, il étouffe.

" Dis-moi juste que tu vas bien... Que tu... Je suis tellement désolé... J'aurais dû t'appeler... J'aurais dû voir que t'allais pas bien... C'est… C'est rien ce foutu pacte... On a tous merdé... mais je m'en fous" en étouffant un rire dépité. " Je... Je... Je t'aime Cass... Bordel mec si tu savais ce que j't'aime " en retenant ses larmes. " Je t'en supplie... Reviens... Dis-moi que tu n'es pas... "

Il raccroche et s'effondre sur son volant... "...mort" se noie dans ses tripes.

" _Dean_ "

Une main se pose sur sa joue, efface les traces de ses larmes.

" _Dean_ "

Il se redresse. Illusion.

Demain peut-être.

.

.

Sam ouvre la porte, il a besoin d'air. Celui du bunker est vicié. Le mal a été vaincu mais les monstres demeurent...Une chasse oui mais...

Demain peut-être.

Il repousse ses cheveux trop longs et inspire. Empli ses poumons de vie alors que tout est mort.

Il fixe le ciel, rabaisse les yeux et croise les siens.

Il le garde trop longtemps serré entre ses bras et l'autre ne bouge pas. Raide, le visage fermé, le regard éteint. Des mois d'errance et de souffrance.

Le bleu revivra.

Demain peut-être.

Dean est debout et regarde le café couler...Gouttes à gouttes...

Il ferme les yeux, serre les poings, maudit son imaginaire qui le tourmente dans cette ritournelle immuable : " Hello Dean".

Mais cette chaleur, cette odeur, cette voix grave et froide à la fois.

Il ose se retourner, il ose relever la tête, il ose…

Il ose s'approcher, il ose y croire à ce léger sourire qui se glisse sur les lèvres de ce visage trop émacié.

" Cass" en s'essuyant la joue avec brusquerie, presque honteux de cette larme faiblesse.

Il ne lui demande rien. Rien sur cette cicatrice qui lui barre la joue. Rien sur l'éclat qui manque à ce bleu bien trop humain.

Demain peut-être.

Il s'avance d'un pas, saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse. Désespéré.

Son souffle, sa bouche.

Et Castiel sourit sur la sienne.

Sam s'éloigne.

Ils ont tellement de choses à se dire, tellement de choses à se faire pardonner.

Demain sûrement.

.

The end

.

 **En espérant que ce petit OS vous ait plu, on se retrouve en 2016 si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 _ **" HAPPY NEW YEAR "**_

 **Love you so much...**


	16. Toi et moi

**D'abord et avant tout : " Bonne et heureuse année"**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier encore et toujours, je sais que ça doit vous paraître parfois redondant mais vous devez savoir que sans vous, mes mots n'existeraient pas.**

 **Merci de me lire dans l'ombre ou la lumière. Merci aux nouveaux lecteurs qui se sont plongés dans mes histoires ces dernières semaines et qui passeront peut-être par ici, un jour ou l'autre.**

 **Merci à vous les fidèles pour continuer à me lire, à me reviewer. Merci pour les mises en follow et favoris...Ca me touche au-delà des mots.**

 **.**

 **Je vous aime d'amour...**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma béta, Marianne.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

Toi et moi

.

Juste toi et moi, sur cette route, la musique à fond parce qu'après quelques kilomètres d'un enivrant silence, je m'étais senti un peu mal à l'aise sans vraiment savoir pourquoi...

Probablement à cause de toi qui m'épiais à travers le reflet de la vitre tandis que tu faisais semblant de regarder le paysage défiler.

.

Ca m'a fait sourire avec ce stupide pincement au cœur qu'on ressent quand on est juste trop heureux.

Tu sais qu'avec moi, ça merde toujours ce genre d'émotion, c'est pas trop mon truc. Alors j'ai serré le volant et j'ai appuyé sur l'accélérateur.

.

On s'est arrêté dans un resto-routier, tu as tiqué en m'interrogeant du regard : _" Vraiment, Dean ? "._

J''ai passé mon bras autour de tes épaules et j'ai ri en te traînant à l'intérieur.

C'est vrai qu'il payait pas de mine ce trou à rat mais rien que pour la tête que tu as faite quand tu as vu la serveuse débarquer aussi cradingue que les tables de son bouiboui, ça valait le déplacement.

.

Tu as fini par suivre mon conseil : hamburger, frites, bière.

Tu as refusé d'ôter ton trench-coat en indiquant d'un doigt sur la chaise voisine, le gras sur la tranche du dossier.

Je t'ai fait chier tout le repas rien que pour le plaisir de voir ton visage impassible se masquer soudain d'incompréhension.

.

C'était dégueulasse, immangeable... Putain, je regrette de pas avoir eu mon téléphone à portée de main pour y figer ta tronche déconfite.

Et j'ai ri, encore, et tu as souri.

On s'est fixé longuement comme à chaque fois sauf que là, j'étais entièrement conscient de ce qui se passait. Tu me connais : " courage fuyons " est ma devise quand les sentiments viennent foutre le bordel dans ma tête.

Alors on a laissé les assiettes à moitié vides sur la table, j'ai balancé quelques billets et on est parti.

Enfin je suis parti...Toi, t'es resté bras ballants sur ta chaise...T'as jamais compris pourquoi je réagissais comme ça.

.

On a roulé quelques kilomètres de plus. Le lendemain, on atteindrait la ville voisine où Sam nous attendait.

On n'a pas échangé un seul mot jusqu'au motel... J'ai pris une chambre à deux lits, le mec nous a toisé sourire en coin. Il t'a fixé, regard concupiscent, et j'ai failli lui en coller une.

.

Tu te rappelles toi et moi... Ce soir-là...

J'ai foncé prendre ma douche mode panique à bord...

Tu aurais pu partir d'un coup d'aile. Mais t'es resté.

.

Quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, tu m'as collé au mur. Tu m'as fixé avec ce bleu presque noir.

J'ai pas bougé et tu m'as embrassé sans préavis parce que tu savais sinon que j'aurais détalé comme un lapin.

Je m'en souviendrais toujours de ce baiser... Tout en violence, en frustration et presque douleur.

Tu avais fini par en avoir marre de ma lâcheté.

.

Aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus me passer de tes lèvres sur les miennes. Ni de toi.

.

Tu t'es écarté et tu m'as souri presque gêné d'avoir osé...T'as posé ta main sur ma joue comme une excuse et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi libre et con à la fois

.

Ce fut notre première fois, c'était maladroit mais empli d'une tendresse qui fait depuis nos nuits et nos jours.

Juste quelques baisers et ta main ferme qui prend nos deux érections sur ce lit aux ressorts qui me blessaient le dos.

J'ai joui comme un ado après quelques va-et-vient.

Merde Cass... Je t'aime tellement...

.

.

On est au bunker et je te regarde, étendu à mes côtés. Je me dis que j'ai de la chance...Une putain de chance de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Sam ne semble même pas étonné de ce qu'on est devenu l'un pour l'autre, comme si pour lui, tout était dans la logique des choses.

.

Tu ouvres les yeux et me regardes avec cet amour infini qui me bouffe les tripes.

 _Je t'aime Cass_...Je te le dis pas assez mais tu dois savoir que sans toi, je ne suis rien...

Tu souris et poses ta main à hauteur de mon cœur et tu m'embrasses.

.

Et il n'y a plus que toi et moi...

.

The End.

.

 **En espérant que ce petit OS vous aura plu, je dois vous avouer que c'est un de ceux que j'ai préféré écrire. On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour ceux qui le désire et si fanfic ne déconne pas d'ici là...XD.**

 **.**

 **Je me permets de glisser ici une info plus personnelle même si elle concerne les mots.**

 **J'ai écrit une nouvelle dite "originale" (cela veut dire avec des persos qui m'appartiennent) sous le pseudo Barjy L.**

 **Elle vient d'être publiée avec quatre autres auteurs dans un recueil (M/M, je précise) :**

 **" Fées d'hivers" chez Mix Editions.**

 **Si le coeur vous en dit...**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	17. Il tombe

**Merci encore et toujours et à jamais... Heureuse et à chaque fois aussi touchée de vous retrouver tous les dimanches, fidèles qui êtes devenus comme ma famille dominicale.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, merci de continuer à me lire sur ce recueil d'OS comme sur mes autres histoires.**

 **.**

 **Merci à la guest dont je n'ai pas le pseudo pour sa review.**

 **Merci à Marianne, ma béta.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Il tombe**

.

Les mots...

Choses tellement difficiles à comprendre pour lui qui n'avait jamais eu à en user.

Quel mot juste? Quand? Comment les dire?

Observateur infatigable de l'œuvre de ce père absent, il écoutait pourtant les hommes parler depuis si longtemps. Ces voix, vibrations dans sa grâce.

.

Les émotions...

Douter, c'est ressentir...Ressentir, c'est désobéir...Désobéir, c'est souffrir...

Les questions sous le regard pesant de ses frères suspicieux sur cet être si loin d'eux qui un jour détruirait la lumière de leurs Cieux.

.

Il a connu la magie des naissances et des océans. Il n'en connaît plus à présent que la douleur et la noyade.

.

Il ne dit rien l'ange. Il n'a jamais appris à poser les justes mots.

Obéir... Aujourd'hui, par amitié...Par amour, aussi.

Mais comme alors, si mal...

Il avance, il trébuche...Quelques fois une main se tend mais la plupart du temps, c'est seul qu'il se relève.

Un peu plus proche de ces hommes, un peu plus loin des siens...

.

Il ne sait pas demander l'ange. Il n'a jamais appris à le faire...Aujourd'hui quand il ose, on lui répond si peu et si souvent avec dédain. Il n'a pas le droit à la faiblesse quand bien même sa détresse.

.

Il les aime ces humains plus que sa grâce, ces humains dont il a fait partie sans jamais pourtant être l'un d'entre eux.

Il n'est plus ange, il n'est pas homme...En équilibre sur ce fil précaire, il bascule et personne n'est là pour le retenir.

.

Alors il tombe…

.

Les mots, les émotions…

Il aurait aimé qu'on les lui apprenne mais comment faire quand les hommes sont aussi muets que l'ange qu'il est...

.

Il ne sait plus où commence le besoin et termine la nécessité. Pourquoi tous ses silences après tous ses rires ? Pourquoi le rejet après une étreinte ?

Il se sent si seul, isolé, loin de la voix de ses frères, assourdi par celle de cette humanité qui hurle dans sa tête.

.

Il ne sait plus, ne se comprend plus, ne voit plus la ligne qui le sépare du bien et du mal...Tout est si gris.

.

Alors il tombe...

.

Les mots, les émotions...

Son mot : Dean

Son émotion : Dean

.

Solitude, larmes et tristesse...Ange d'un jeudi maudit que plus personne ne prie _._

Vivre pour quoi, pour qui ?

Plus de paradis, les ténèbres pour unique tempête et l'obscur qui emporte tout...

Le lien qui se brise, un autre qui se construit...

.

Tout est noir.

.

Alors il tombe...

.

"Cass...Cass"

Son mot : Dean.

" Reviens"

Son émotion : Dean.

.

Ouvrir les yeux. Avoir mal, le cœur qui se déchire mais sourire à ce vert qui plonge dans l'océan.

.

Il tombe mais l'émeraude le retient et refuse cette fois de le lâcher.

" Je suis là "

Les mots, les émotions...  
Ce sont des choses qu'il ne sait pas partager mais ce visage penché sur le sien...

"Réveille-toi"

Une main se pose sur sa joue, chaude et apaisante.

La douleur s'efface, il émerge

.

" Dean?"

" Tu as fait un cauchemar "

" Un...Un cauchemar ? "

" C'est ce que font les humains quand ils ne sont plus des anges" en lui souriant.

" Dean" le souffle court.

" Rendors-toi" en le serrant contre lui.

Chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne.

.

Alors il se laisse tomber.

Et Dean le rattrape.

.

The end.

.

 **Un peu onérique cet OS mais au final, tout est dit.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Merci pour vos mots de soutien et surtout vos pré-commandes suite à mon post de la semaine passée...Vous ne vous imaginez pas à quel point tout cela me va droit au coeur.**

 **Je peux déjà vous annoncer que deux de mes fics vont bientôt connaitre une nouvelle vie, je vous préviendrais en temps voulu mais je voulais partager ce petit bonheur avec vous parce que si ce rêve se réalise, c'est en grande partie grâce à vous...**

 **Merci.**

 **.**

 **Love you so much.**

 **.**


	18. Dean

**Vous êtes toujours là et je sais plus quoi dire... Ca me touche tellement et j'ai l'impression de répéter tout le temps la même chose mais ce Merci que je vous offre chaque dimanche, c'est ma manière à moi de vous montrer combien tout cela me touche.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre et à ceux de la lumière. Merci pour vos retours, ils sont mes plus belles récompenses.**

 **Merci à Marianne, ma béta...**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **" Dean "**

.

Dean...

Sur ton visage, je lis tes pensées les plus sombres. De celles qui te tueront lentement jusqu'à la fin de cette vie qui nous est maudite.

Tu t'approches et tu sembles ne pas réaliser... Pas encore… Tes mains tremblent...Tu serres les poings, ne pas montrer la faille dans cette carapace fissurée de toute part...

.

Dean...

Il a les traits presque sereins, semblant avoir attendu la mort comme on attend une amie depuis trop longtemps partie.

A chaque voyage, elle a pris une part de lui nous laissant l'espoir de son immortalité...

Aujourd'hui, elle lui a montré la voie, il ne reviendra plus et cette évidence, cette vérité te frappe et te brise... Tu réalises enfin...

Il est trop tard pour les regrets, trop tard pour les excuses, trop tard pour lui demander pardon...Trop tard pour lui dire ses mots qui hurlent en écho dans ton âme devenue abysse.

Tu es à deux pas de lui. Je sens tes jambes qui vacillent et je n'ose m'approcher pour te soutenir. Je te connais, tu me repousseras, refusant de montrer cette faiblesse qui pourtant jaillit de toi, aveuglante.

.

Dean...

J'ai le cœur qui se noue, tant par la perte de l'un que par celle de l'autre qui glisse irrémédiablement entre mes doigts.

Tu t'assieds sur le bord du lit, tu n'oses te tourner vers ce corps inerte. Tes épaules se voutent et je me sens de trop dans cette pièce où la chaleur a disparu en même temps que tous nos espoirs.

.

Dean...

Je vois ta main se glisser dans la sienne. Je te vois la serrer à t'en blanchir les jointures. Je vois ce chagrin qui t'empêche de respirer. J'ai mal pour toi et je ne sais pas quel mot draper sur ta peine, j'ai déjà tellement de mal à couvrir la mienne.

.

Dean...

Tu rapproches vos mains unies contre ta poitrine et tu y joins la deuxième comme si ce lien-là, rien ne le briserait jamais. Mais tout est froid ici tant l'air que ce vaisseau couché, abîmé, sans vie, sans grâce, ses yeux océans aux cernes noires fixant le plafond de cette chambre où il est mort, seul.

.

Dean...

Tu lèves les yeux vers moi, il y a là tant de détresse et de désespoir... La mort de trop, culpabilité qui te rongera à jamais, je le sais, je le sens. Je te connais si bien...

Tu caresses du bout du pouce cette main qui jamais plus ne se tendra vers toi. Tu me demandes l'impossible retour en arrière et je ne peux te répondre que par le silence.

.

Dean...

Je le vois ce moment où tous tes murs cèdent, je la vois cette colère poindre mais pire est la souffrance de la perte qui étouffe ta rage de ta douleur.

Tu n'essuies pas les larmes qui coulent... Tu te retournes, tu lui souris et tu te penches...

Je me rapproche de toi, je pose une main sur ton épaule alors que tu t'effondres...Tu lui murmures des mots bafouillés entre des désolés, des pardons et des maudits avant de tout sceller d'un "je t'aime" qui résonne dans le vide comme un cri d'adieu.

.

Dean...

Je suis là quand ton visage danse sous les flammes. Je suis ton regard quand il se plante sur ce ciel trop sombre et quand dans le vert, la peine fait place au néant.

Une partie de toi a brûlé avec lui, cette partie que jamais tu n'as eue le courage de lui révéler. Cette même partie de lui qui s'est éteinte en pensant n'être poussière à tes yeux comme il est poussière à présent.

.

Dean...

Je suis là pour lui... Je le serais toujours.

On a repris la route et le bitume s'étend à l'infini...

Mon frère est mort avec toi... Brisé, marqué par ton absence.

Il ne sourit plus, excepté à ce ciel qui lui renvoie l'éternité d'un regret...

Cass...

.

The End

.

 **Je voulais un OS du point de vue de Sam. Ce Dean, c'est le sien, son frère...** **Il n'y a pas que pour Castiel qu'il est le plus important...**

 **.**

 **Je n'ai eu que des échos sur le 11.10 et ça ne me réjouit pas, non pas pour Misha qui sera peut-être enfin plus présent mais pour Castiel, Carver a trouvé la parade pour l'écarter et ça fait juste mal au coeur. C'est un avis tout personnel, je précise...**

 **J'adore Misha mais c'est Castiel qui fait battre mes mots...**

 **.**

 **En espérant vous revoir dimanche prochain, si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	19. Merde !

**Merci (et oui vous n'y échapperez pas). Merci de me suivre encore et toujours et surtout merci pour vos reviews qui me touchent toujours autant.**

 **.**

 **Aujourd'hui petit OS sans grosse prise de tête. J'ai envie de dire : "à l'ancienne"...XD.**

 **J'avais surtout envie d'un peu de légèreté dans ce monde brute...** **J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma beta, Marianne.**

 **.**

 **Merci à vous surtout.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy...**

 **.**

 **Merde !**

.

Dean rentre. Sam le suit du regard.

" Quoi ? " balance-t-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. " T'en tires une gueule " en disparaissant.

" C'est Castiel " en haussant la voix.

Dean réapparait et lui tend une bière.

" Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fichu l'angelot ? " ne pouvant cacher son inquiétude tout en s'affalant sur une chaise.

" Rien, il m'a juste dit un truc étrange ".

Dean l'incite du regard à continuer.

" Un truc comme quoi il se serait trompé de vaisseau " en observant son frère.

" Je te demande pardon ? " goulot au bord des lèvres.

" Tu m'as très bien compris. J'ai bien sûr tenté d'en savoir plus " en scrutant l'étiquette de sa bière. " Tu risques de pas aimer la suite ".

" Vas-y, accouche " expirant et posant la bouteille sur la table.

" Il a marmonné que si il avait pris un vaisseau féminin, tu..." en se mordant la lèvre.

" Je quoi ?" insiste Dean, sur la défensive.

" Tu aurais déjà couché avec lui " presque dans un murmure.

" Je te demande pardon ? " coi.

" Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse un dessin ? " devant le regard consterné de son aîné.

" Tu lui as répondu quoi? " un rien paniqué.

" Que voulais-tu que je lui réponde ? Qu'il avait tort ? ".

" Mais la question ne se pose même pas " s'énerve Dean en se levant.

" Vraiment ? ".

" Tu crois que..." vociférant puis laissant sa phrase en suspens. " Merde " en se passant les mains sur le crâne.

" Dean? " ose Sam.

" LA FERME " en faisant les cent pas. " C'est un ange PUTAIN ".

" Il n'en a plus que le statut et tu le sais très bien " sourire en coin que Dean note aussitôt.

" C'est quoi ça? " en le foudroyant du regard.

" Quoi dont? ".

" Ce sourire...Tu crois quand même pas que j'en pince pour cet emplumé...C'est un mec BORDEL " le fustige l'aîné.

" J'ai rien dit, je te signale... Tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion tout seul ".

" PAR TA FAUTE " hurle Dean. " Cass bande sur moi...Merde " décomposé.

Sam laisse passer un ange puis :

" Et toi Dean ? ".

" Quoi, moi ? " les yeux écarquillés devant les sous-entendus de son cadet. " Tu te fous de moi, j'espère " derrière un sourire crispé.

" Non " réplique-t-il.

" Hein? ".

" Dean " insiste Sam d'une voix douce. " Votre lien est quand même...très particulier " mesurant ses paroles.

" NOTRE lien ! " hébété. " On est potes je te signale, enfin c'est ce que je croyais avant que cet imbécile se mette à fantasmer sur mon cul " rage Dean.

" Il fantasme pas sur ton cul... Il t'aime ".

" C'est...C'est n'importe quoi " bafouille Dean.

" Dis-le-lui alors " impassible.

" Lui dire quoi ? " crache Dean.

" Que vous n'êtes qu'amis et rien d'autre... Dis-lui la vérité ".

" Mais..." se fige l'aîné.

" Quoi Dean? " avec tendresse. " Ils sont si difficiles à dire ses mots ? ".

" NOPE " en faisant volte-face et quittant la pièce d'un pas mal assuré.

.

wwwwwww

.

Dean toque, hésite, main sur la poignée puis ouvre.

Castiel est là, assis au bord du lit.

" Hey " en entrant, le cœur ratant un battement.

" Hello Dean" évitant son regard.

" Je viens d'avoir une drôle de conversation avec Sam. Il m'a parlé de..." bafouille-t-il "… de cette histoire de...vaisseau " en se frottant la nuque, nerveusement.

" Il t'a parlé du fait que j'avais envie de toi ? " lâche platement Castiel en tiquant.

" Wow Cass " mortifié par sa franchise. " Je...Je veux pas savoir " en balançant nerveusement ses mains en avant.

" Si je changeais de vaisseau...Tu accepterais, Dean ? " en lui offrant un regard empli d'espoir et de détresse.

" Nooooon " répond-il, outré.

" Oh " le bleu s'éteint.

" D'abord parce que ce...ce vaisseau...Bah c'est toi et que... " s'emmêlant les pinceaux.

" Mais tu n'aimes pas les hommes " la voix de l'ange se brise.

" Tais-toi " le coupe Dean en s'accroupissant face à lui. " Putain Cass, tu sais pourtant que je mange pas de ce pain-là...On est juste potes toi et moi " en le regardant avec tendresse.

" Mais Dean..".

Celui-ci le fait taire d'une main ferme sur sa joue... Un geste anodin pour le rassurer, pour chasser les doutes, pour le ramener à la réalité de ce qu'ils sont l'un pour l'autre : des amis, des frères. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Il voit le conflit dans les yeux bleus... Un long échange silencieux s'ensuit et Castiel soudain pose une main sur la nuque du chasseur caressant du pouce sa mâchoire. Dean se laisse faire, surpris tant par la douceur du geste que par le geste en lui-même. Tellement surpris qu'il ne réagit pas quand les lèvres de Castiel se soudent aux siennes dans un baiser volé qui semble durer une éternité alors qu'il n'a fait qu'une infinie seconde.

L'ange s'écarte lentement murmurant un " Désolé " qui sonne comme tout son contraire.

.

Dean pâlit, pétrifié.

" Merde ! " marmonne-t-il, décomposé arpès quelques secondes de stupeur. " Je l'suis pas...Ca craint " en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

.

Dean piégé dans toutes ses contradictions. Castiel dans sa seule certitude.

.

The end.

.

 **Voilà, un OS un rien plus long que la moyenne mais je ne voulais rien enlever et j'ai dû me retenir d'en écrire plus...XD**

 **La semaine prochaine, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster et si je le fais, je pense que ça risque d'être sur un OS sur une autre de mes fics... Advienne qui pourra...XD**

 **.**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire et j'espere vous retrouver bientôt si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you sooooooooo much**


	20. Chocolat chaud

**Hello tout le monde, me voici de retour sur ce recueil après une pause de presque un mois. Panne du site, WE surchargés, OS sur " Une famille si ordinaire" et le temps défile sans prévenir.**

 **Je tenais encore une fois à tous et toutes vous remercier pour votre fidélité et vos retours qui me touchent énormément.**

 **Merci d'être d'être encore et toujours là malgré les années...**

 **.**

 **Aujourd'hui, un OS plus long que d'habitude, tout en douceur parce qu'il fait soleil, en chocolat chaud parce qu'il fait froid et en avec un personnage que j'adorais et que j'aime à retrouver, Charlie.**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma béta, Marianne.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Chocolat chaud**

.

La pièce n'est éclairée que d'une simple bougie posée sur la table basse. Castiel est là, assis dans le canapé fixant le vide d'un regard hanté.

Elle l'observe depuis la porte du salon.

" Bonsoir Charlie " finit-il par murmurer.

" B'soir...Je dérange pas ? " bafouille-t-elle, un peu embarrassée.

Il ne répond pas.

" Brrrr...Flippante l'ambiance " feintant les frissons tout en regardant les ombres des meubles danser sur les murs. Elle appuie sur l'interrupteur.

" Eteins s'il te plait " lui demande-t-il, semblant agressé par la lumière.

" Ca va ? " en s'avançant d'un pas, prenant garde à ne pas se prendre les pieds dans son pyjama Chewbacca.

" Oui, merci...Tu peux retourner dormir, je veille sur vous" avant-bras appuyés sur ses genoux.

" Et qui veille sur toi ? " rétorque-t-elle aussitôt.

" Je suis un ange, je n'ai...Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi ".

" Et bien, il est temps que ça change... Je vais nous faire un chocolat chaud".

Il n'a pas l'occasion de lui répondre qu'elle est déjà partie.

.

Quand elle revient, la lumière est éteinte et cette fois, Charlie ne dit rien.

" Tiens"

Elle lui tend une tasse qu'il finit par accepter.

" Tu vas voir le chocolat, y a rien de mieux pour ce que tu as" en s'asseyant à sa gauche.

" Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? " tique-t-il, dubitatif en se tournant vers elle.

" Mec, t'es l'ange le plus déprimant et déprimé que je connaisse" faussement amusée mais le regard reflétant tout son contraire.

Elle se recroqueville sur le canapé, tasse serrée entre les mains.

" Je suis le seul ange que tu connaisses " note Castiel, impassible.

" Techniquement c'est vrai" en buvant une gorgée.

" Techniquement ? " sourcils froncés.

" Je suis imbattable sur Darksider" réplique-t-elle avec fierté.

" Darksider ? " suspicieux.

" Un jeu vi... Laisse tomber" abrège-t-elle, dépitée en buvant une nouvelle fois.

Castiel finit par l'imiter.

" Alors ? " s'encquiert-elle.

" C'est étrange mais agréable" doux sourire au coin des lèvres.

.

Pendant quelques minutes, ils restent ainsi dans un silence apaisant.

" J'peux te poser une question ? " souffle-t-elle en fixant la bougie à moitié consumée.

Il opine, regard plongé dans sa tasse.

" Dean a dû te mettre au courant que je suis... enfin tu vois...Elles et moi " sourire un peu crispé.

" Tu parles du fait que tu aimes les femmes ? Oui, je suis au courant et ça ne me gêne aucunement...Ni Dieu, si cela peut te rassurer "avec un regard doux qui la réconforte." Ca ne gêne pas Dean non plus, tu sais " s'empresse-t-il de rajouter " Il me parle souvent de toi...Il t'apprécie...énormément".

Elle rit, touchée, repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux, étrangement apaisée par les mots de l'ange.

" Il me parle beaucoup de toi aussi" finit-elle par relancer, suivi d'un clin d'œil.

" Vraiment ? " sur un ton confus qui surprend Charlie.

" Tu en doutais ? " en décroisant ses jambes pour se rapprocher de lui.

" C'est Dean" comme si cette seule réponse suffisait.

" Est-ce que… " elle hésite après quelques secondes, se mordille la lèvre et se lance

" Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? Enfin, j'veux dire, tu sais comme moi j'aime les femmes " bafouillant et se giflant mentalement pour son pitoyable manque de tact.

 _Tu parles d'un dragon dans un magasin de porcelaine,_ se fustige-t-elle.

Il se tait...

 _Qui ne dit mot consent._

Elle sourit légèrement quand elle croise ses yeux trop bleus qui semblent incapables de taire ses émotions.

" Tu devrais le lui dire" balance-t-elle joyeusement en vidant sa tasse et la posant sur la table en se penchant dans un équilibre précaire sur le bord du canapé.

" Non" fait presque effrayé Castiel en se renfrognant. " Non...On est...juste... juste amis".

Elle pouffe, se tourne vers lui en serrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Menton posé sur ceux-ci, elle le fixe un long moment. Il rougit, mal à l'aise.

" C'est trop chou" minaude-t-elle. "Juste amis, hum..." en levant un sourcil moqueur.

" Charlie" en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, mains glissant sur les pans de son trench-coat. Aveu de sa propre résignation.

" Tu sais que je vous shippais déjà tous les deux avant même de te connaitre. Dean a les yeux qui brillent quand il parle de toi... Il t'aime, crois-en mon expérience...J'en mettrais ma couronne à brûler " en soufflant sur une mèche rebelle qui lui tombe sur le nez.

.

" Je n'ai pas les yeux qui brillent" gronde une voix grave.

Dans un même ensemble, Castiel et Charlie se retournent pour faire face à un Dean, en short et T-shirt noir, bras croisés, appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte, la tête des mauvais jours.

" De...Dean ? " bredouille Castiel.

" Il est passé où mon chocolat chaud Charlie ? " continue l'aîné des Winchester en la foudroyant du regard.

" Oups" comme seule réponse.

Castiel passe de la tasse au canapé.

" Charlie ? " semblant soudain tout comprendre.

" Ne me remercie pas " en se levant tout sourire. " T'as la réponse à tes questions je crois" s'arrêtant à hauteur de Dean.

" Un jour…" fulmine celui-ci.

" Je t'aime aussi" en se levant sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur la joue. "Je te l'ai chocolatisé à point " lui glisse-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

" Casse-toi avant que je te fasse bouffer ta foutue couronne" grogne-t-il, mâchoire contractée.

" Bonne nuit les gars" en se tournant vers Castiel, main levée dans un salut vulcain.

" Charlie" tonne Dean.

.

La pièce valse sous les flammes de la bougie. Le silence est pesant. Dean ne bouge pas, Castiel est assis, le dos raide, mains crispées sur ses cuisses.

" BAH ALORS " hurle Charlie depuis la pièce voisine. " Vous attendez quoi ? La sortie du tome 6 du " Trône de fer ? ".

" Je vais la tuer " peste Dean en se pinçant l'arête du nez, exaspéré.

" C'est vrai ce qu'elle a dit ? " l'interroge Castiel.

" Quoi dont ?" en se tortillant.

" Que tu... Tu as développé des sentiments pour moi ? ".

" Merde Cass... Dis comme ça, ça la fout mal " le rouge aux joues en se frottant la nuque d'embarras.

" Dean" d'une voix plus ferme. " Réponds-moi ".

Il s'est levé et se rapproche. Dean voudrait fuir mais ses pieds refusent de lui obéir.

" Réponds " d'une voix trop rauque.

" Ca se pourrait bien" marmonne-t-il, acculé, le regard fuyant.

" Depuis quand ? ".

" Qu'est-ce que cela peut te foutre ?" grince-t-il en essayant d'échapper à l'emprise de sa seule présence.

" Dean" sèchement.

" Depuis que cette pétasse de faucheuse a posé les mains sur toi...Voilà...T'ES CONTENT" en lui tournant le dos, rageur.

" Tu...Tu étais...jaloux ? " en ouvrant grand les yeux, stupéfait.

" Je l'étais pas... avant...et depuis... Fais chier " grommelle Dean en se cachant le visage des mains, se sentant monstrueusement pitoyable devant sa propre confession.

" Je le suis depuis le jour où Anna t'a embrassé" lui répond Castiel.

.

Un ange passe et puis :

" On fait quoi maintenant ?" balance, gauchement, Dean.

Dean qui crève d'envie de s'enterrer six pieds sous le bunker ou de tout bonnement disparaître de la surface de la terre.

Castiel attrape alors son bras et le force à se retourner. Un court échange de regard et soudain il plaque ses lèvres contre celles du chasseur. Dean amorce un mouvement de recul, hésite et puis _allez tous au diable,_ en saisissant la nuque de l'ange pour approfondir le baiser.

.

" Enfin ! " fait une voix féminine derrière eux en applaudissant.

" Charlie " peste Dean en reculant d'un pas.

" Je sais, je sais... Je vous laisse… Je vous shippe, d'accord, mais pas au point de vous reluquer pendant vos ébats, bien merci" en grimaçant faussement dégoûtée, regard braqué sur la main de Dean encore posée sur la nuque de Castiel.

Elle finit par s'éloigner en relevant la capuche de son pyjama sur sa tête, cachant son sourire victorieux.

 _Sam va en perdre les bras_ , en étouffant un cri de joie.

.

Dean se sent rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, prêt à exploser de rage ou de honte, il ne le sait pas très bien lui-même. Il se sent complètement perdu, il ne se reconnaît plus.

Il sent la main de Castiel se poser sur son épaule et se retourne...C'était, officiellement, un baiser trop tard pour se poser encore des questions.

" Ca te dirait un autre chocolat chaud ? ".

" J'aimerais beaucoup, oui" lui répond Castiel, visage lumineux.

Sans chercher à retenir son geste, Dean lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec tendresse avant de laisser glisser sa main sur sa joue.

" Tu vas voir avec des marshmallows, c'est encore meilleur" en l'entraînant d'une main dans le dos vers la cuisine.

.

The end

.

 **Un peu de fluffy dans ce monde de brute, ça fait du bien...**

 **J'espère que cet OS vous aura plu, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine si le coeur vous en dit, of course.**

 **.**

 **Merci.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	21. Where are you now ?

**Hello boys and girls, merci d'être encore là alors que l'on vient de dépasser les vingt OS postés, ça me touche toujours autant et ça le fera toujours, soyez en sûr...**

 **Vous êtes mes plus belles récompenses, je sais que je me répète mais je tenais à ce que vous le sachiez.**

 **Merci de me lire dans l'ombre ou la lumière, merci pour vos reviews et vos mises en favori...**

 **Merci d'être là, fidèle à ce rendez-vous dominical.**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma béta, Marianne.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Where are you now ?**

.

La nuit...Le silence... L'absence...

Castiel, chemise blanche aux manches retroussées, vautré sur un fauteuil usé par le temps, fixe l'autre bout de cette caravane qui est devenu son antre.

Un verre à moitié vide dans la main, une bouteille de whisky dans l'autre qu'il tient debout sur sa cuisse, il s'enivre sans plaisir.

Il pense à lui...Encore... Il boit pour tenter l'oublier...en vain...

.

Les ténèbres ont été vaincues. Une paix toute relative règne sur cette terre maudite dont il est à jamais prisonnier... Il partage depuis son existence entre la chasse et ses nuits d'insomnie.

Il vide son verre, se lève, bute sur la table basse et finit par se laisser retomber sur les coussins défoncés. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, accoudé sur ses genoux, épaules voûtées, écrasé par le poids de ce prénom qui le ronge comme une gangrène : Dean.

.

 _Where are you now ?_

 _._

Dean fixe le plafond, affalé sur son lit aux draps froissés.

D'une main maladroite, il retient un verre posé sur sa poitrine. Une bouteille vide à sa droite.

Sam et lui sont rentrés tard dans l'après-midi, il s'est enfermé aussitôt dans sa chambre et n'en est plus sorti... Il boit pour oublier qu'il n'est pas là, qu'il ne sera plus jamais là...

Il boit pour faire taire l'amertume qui hurle dans ce corps consumé par les regrets.

.

 _Where are you now ?_

 _._

La guerre est finie et les quelques rares chasses qui les occupent lui et son frère ne lui permettent pas de faire taire l'écho du vide qu'il ressent...

Ils s'étaient quittés comme ils s'étaient trouvés... Un regard, des non-dits et cette réponse que l'ange déchu avait attendue et que Dean lui avait refusée.

Alors Castiel était parti et Dean n'avait rien fait pour le retenir...

Il n'avait plus de combats, de murs ou d'excuses derrière lesquels cacher sa peur. Juste un bunker, un frère et quelques bouteilles de whisky...

.

Sam l'a regardé refermer la porte de cette chambre dans cette routine devenue bien trop familière. Il soupire devant tout ce gâchis, ces années de fuite en avant et de déni... Ces deux êtres qui s'aimaient mais qui tels deux aimants contraires avaient fini par s'éloigner et se perdre.

Dean, avant-bras posé sur le front, fixe encore et toujours le plafond de sa chambre et dans les larmes qui soudain s'échappent, il croit percevoir cet océan dans lequel il a plongé si souvent et dont le bleu hante ses nuits.

.

 _Where are you now ?_

 _._

Castiel sourit, las, à ce miroir d'émeraude que l'ivresse ne suffit pas à faire disparaître. Il laisse le chagrin noyer sa détresse en trinquant à sa santé...

Coeurs à jamais déchirés de deux êtres qu'une vie de sacrifices a brisé...

The end.

.

 **Un OS court et très amer, j'avoue, mais je vous promets que le suivant sera beaucoup plus doux...**

 **On se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit...**

 **Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	22. Je sais

**C'est sous un soleil resplendissant que je vous poste ce nouvel OS. Je tenais encore une fois à vous remercier pour vos retours et vos mises en favori. J'en profites pour saluer les nouveaux lecteurs qui se sont lancés dans l'aventure.**

 **Merci mille d'être tous là, dans l'ombre ou la lumière et de donner vie à mes histoires.**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma béta, Marianne.**

 **.**

 **Cet OS, il est pour toi Yakusoku Yumi, l'une de mes plus fidèles lectrices et l'une de mes belles renconters IRL...**

 **Bon anniversaire.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Léger "M"**

 **.**

 **Je sais**

 **.**

Dean prépare le café tout en allumant la radio branchée sur une chaîne de rock. Il sourit quand il reconnaît " _Born to be wild_ " des Steppenwolf.

Il dandine sur place, bat des mains en rythme sur le plan de travail puis se met à fredonner les paroles. Il attrape une louche qui traîne dans l'évier et s'en sert comme d'un micro.

Il chante, danse et se fiche de savoir si Dieu ou le Diable se foutent de sa gueule.

En cet instant, il est libre...

" Boooooooorn to be wi-i-ld" hurle-t-il en faisant un demi-tour sur lui-même avant de se figer.

Il jette aussitôt la louche sur le meuble, saute sur la radio pour en diminuer le son tout en rougissant comme un adolescent pris sur le fait.

" Hello Dean"

Castiel se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, mains dans les poches de son pantalon, impassible. Il ne porte ni son trench ni son veston. Sa cravate est dénouée, les manches de sa chemise sont retroussées et ses cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumée.

" Hey Cass" bafouille Dean, en T-shirt AC/DC et boxer noir, devant le seul mec qui lui donne envie de jeter, une bonne fois pour toute, sa dite-hétérosexualité aux orties.

Il s'empresse de refermer les pans de son peignoir malgré la chaleur qui l'étouffe, ferme les yeux brièvement pour retrouver un peu de son assurance et les rouvre en lui affichant un visage décontracté qui ne trompe personne, pas même l'ange.

" Je te dérange ? " lui demande ce dernier, tête penchée sur le côté.  
Dean sent son cœur dégringoler dans ses talons.

" Naaaaaaa... Je me faisais juste un café. T'en veux un ? " en lui tournant le dos pour cacher son malaise.

" Je veux bien, merci".

.

Dean sent le regard profond de l'ange planté sur lui. Il devrait lui dire de cesser de le reluquer mais il n'en a pas envie parce qu'il se surprend à aimer ça.

Il ne devrait pas...C'est Cass, c'est son meilleur ami...Un soldat de Dieu.

 _Putain, mec,_ se fustige Dean.

Il tremble en servant le café et se maudit de ne pas réussir à se maîtriser. Merde !

" Tiens" sourire crispé, en se retournant, une tasse dans chaque main qu'il s'apprête à poser sur la table.

C'est le moment que choisit le nœud de son peignoir pour se défaire. Il ferme les yeux, mortifié. Quand il les rouvre, Castiel est devant lui.

L'ange lui sourit, bleu tempête noircissant ses iris. Il le débarrasse des tasses qu'il pose derrière lui sur le plan de travail en se rapprochant dangereusement du chasseur.

" Cass...espace personnel" murmure celui-ci, sans réelle conviction.

" Mes excuses " lui souffle l'ange sur la joue, sans bouger d'un millimètre.

" Cass" insiste Dean en tentant vainement de le repousser des deux mains.

" Tu en es sûr ? " réplique-t-il avec un naturel déconcertant tout en baissant les yeux.

" Merde ! Merde ! Merde !" se morfond Dean trahi par l'érection qui tend son boxer, incapable de fuir, coincé par le corps de l'ange contre le sien.

" Dean" caresse chaude près ses lèvres.

Dean qui crispe ses mains sur le rebord du meuble quand celle de l'ange se pose sur son entrejambe.

" Bordel Cass" dans un hoquet de surprise en laissant retomber son front sur l'épaule de celui-ci.

L'ange tend l'autre main et augmente le son de la radio.

" Qu'est-ce que... "halète Dean.

Castiel le fait taire en scellant leurs lèvres et, tout en le masturbant, approfondit le baiser.

Dean gémit et s'abandonne laissant son cœur et son âme prendre les rênes de son corps.

" Cass" lâchant sa prise sur le meuble pour lui saisir la nuque.

" Je suis là" en accélérant son geste, sentant l'autre proche de la rupture.

Dean jouit dans un cri rauque qu'il étouffe dans le cou de l'ange tout en resserrant son étreinte.

"Je serais toujours là " le rassure Castiel en l'embrassant à nouveau tandis que la radio crache le refrain de " _Nothing else matter_ ".

Et Dean sourit sur sa bouche et y murmure :

" Je sais".

.

The end.

.

 **J'avais promis du plus doux, promesse tenue...**

 **Dimanche prochain, je serais ComicCon de Bruxelles, on ne se retouvera donc que dans 15 jours, si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Je vous fais d'énormes kissous.**

 **.**

 **Love you**


	23. Un an

**Bonnes et heureuses de Paques pour les uns et bon long we pour les autres.**

 **Je vous remercie tous et toutes à nouveau pour votre fidélité, ça me touche toujours autant.**

 **Merci pour vos mises en favori, vos reviews ou juste le fait de cliquer sur ce recueil et de vous y perdre quelques minutes.**

 **.**

 **Il restera peut-être quelques fautes dans cet OS, je m'en excuse d'avance... Trop tard pour être bétatisé.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Un an**

.

Un bruissement d'ailes. Dean sursaute mais continue de ranger ses affaires. Il jette un dernier coup d'oeil sur le lit voisin. Vide.

Un an...Aujourd'hui...

Comme si c'était hier.

Castiel reste là. Impassible, il attend.

" Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, l'emplumé ? ".

Dean le provoque, amer. La tirette fait un bruit sec quand il referme son sac. Il soulève l'oreiller et prend son arme.

" Si t'es juste là pour me faire la morale, tu peux te barrer" siffle-t-il en glissant son colt dans sa ceinture arrière. "J'ai plus besoin de toi...J'ai jamais eu besoin de toi " jetant sa besace sur son épaule tout en lui tournant le dos.

.

Le choc est violent. Sa tête heurte la porte d'entrée. Son bras est tordu dans un drôle d'angle et sous la douleur, il laisse lourdement tomber son sac.

Castiel relâche brusquement son étreinte. Dean se retourne, droit, fier tout en faisant craquer son épaule.

" T'es content " en le toisant, sourire mauvais.

Bref sourire qui se perd aussitôt qu'il la voit entre ses mains...Par réflexe, il la cherche...

Son arme...Merde !

Castiel l'observe longuement avant d'en faire sauter toutes les balles hors du chargeur. Il fouille la poche de son trenchcoat. Dean a une étrange appréhension, ses tripes se vrillent.

.

L'ange joue avec une balle à l'étrange éclat qu'il roule entre ses doigts et Dean sait.

" Cass...Qu'est-ce...Qu'est-ce que tu fous?" pétrifié.

L'ange charge l'arme puis ôte le cran de sûreté.

" Putain Cass ! " n'osant s'avancer de peur de faire le geste de trop.

Le silence et le calme froid de l'ange lui font peur.

Il le voit soulever lentement le canon, le poser contre sa tempe et le coeur de Dean s'emballe.

" Eh... Cass...Buddy...Fais pas le con mec" la voix qui tremble, levant les mains en signe d'appaisement.

Le sol semble vouloir se dérober sous ses pieds.

Castiel le dévisage. Il tique, le regard éteint et arme le chien.

"Dean" et ce sourire si particulier qu'il fend ses lèvres une dernière fois.

.

Le "NON" du chasseur s'égare dans l'écho de la détonation.

Dean le regarde s'effondrer au sol. La cervelle du vaisseau a éclaboussé le mur et le sang gorge le tapis. Un halo bleu éthéré s'échappe de sa bouche entrouverte. Grâce qui se meurt.

Dean reste inerte de longues secondes avant de se laisser tomber sur les genoux.

L'ange a le visage serein. Dean fixe le vide de ses yeux océan et s'y perd avant de s'y noyer.

Il hurle...

Il hurle parce que cette arme, c'est sa tête qu'elle était censée faire exploser. Pas la sienne.

Il se redresse en sueur, les larmes inondant ses joues. Il est dans cette même chambre d'hôtel, et le lit à sa gauche est toujours vide.

Il passe ses mains sur son visage. Le matelas s'enfonce, une main se pose sur sa nuque et le force à se rapprocher.

" Dean...Tu as fait un cauchemar...Je suis là...Tout va bien ".

Dean plonge son regard dans cet infini, se raccrochant à cette seule raison de vivre qui le maintient encore debout.

" Ne me laisse pas" d'une voix chancelante, posant son front contre celui de l'ange.

" Jamais ".

.

Il reste et Dean s'endort, bras possessif enserrant son compagnon de solitude.

Assis sur le lit, adossé au mur, Castiel a posé une main sur l'épaule du chasseur qui s'est recroquevillé contre lui.

De l'autre, il glisse ses doigts sur les traits fatigués de ce visage qu'il connait par coeur.

.

Il regarde à gauche, le lit vide.

Un an...Aujourd'hui...

Comme si c'était hier.

.

Mais un jour, un an sera le lendemain et Castiel sera toujours là.

.

The end

.

 **En espérant que ce petit OS vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **Si jamais vous êtes intéressés, j'ai posté un OS dans le fandom " Avengers" :**

 **" Rien".**

 **C'est un spécial Tony Stark, personnage que j'aime profondément.**

 **.**

 **Bon WE.**

 **.**

 **Love you...**


	24. Danse macabre

**Merci.**

 **Oui oui je sais, je radote mais ça m'empêchera pas de vous le dire encore et toujours. Parce que sans vous, mes histoires ne vivraient pas.**

 **Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages... Merci juste d'être là.**

 **.**

 **Cet OS est un peu étrange, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... J'aime à m'essayer à tous les genres, je sais pas très bien dans lequel mettre celui-ci, j'avoue... XD**

 **.**

 **Pas de béta sur cet OS donc sorry pour les fautes restantes.**

 **.**

 **Attention spoiler sur un évènement de la saison 11.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **.**

 **Danse macabre**

.

Castiel fixe le ciel et dans ses yeux une danse macabre, farandole mêlée de morts et de vivants.

Bras ballants et tête vers l'arrière, tel un pantin désarticulé, il s'offre aux doigts d'un maître invisible...

Marionnette de l'indicible...

.

Il se perd dans ce passé si lointain... L'océan, l'insouciance, l'aveugle foi et puis la défiance... Les questions...

Discordance... Dean...

.

Doute qui ronge et qui tue ... Sombre dessein, premier pas vers le néant qui se tend.

La grâce qui souffre et qui plie...encore et toujours... et ce même doute qu'il redoute et qui revient tel le ressac, emportant au loin le naufragé de sa propre grâce qu'il est devenu...

.

Mal incurable... Imperfection dans la perfection... et personne pour le retenir...

Danse macabre dans les tréfonds...

Une âme, un lien et depuis... lente déchéance...

Lucifer marche sur terre et l'ange a tracé la voie pour ce frère ainé, étoile de ses matins.

.

Deux émeraudes et la danse reprend...

L'élu, son élu, danse avec le diable.

Il l'écoute...Il cède aux paroles qui l'enivrent.

.

Valse à trois temps...

Sourire à cette lente agonie...

Danse macabre...

Lucifer s'amuse, tournoie et les noie

Et Dean le regarde et les mots pèsent...

.

Une...Deux...Trois

Il n'aura fallu que peu de mots de l'ange

quand le diable s'est écarté.

Pour que Dean recule...

.

Une...Deux...Trois

L'ange se retire, laisse l'écho de sa grâce se perdre.

Il ne pèse que le vide qu'il est devenu.

L'étoile reprend sa place.  
.

Dean danse avec le diable

Danse macabre...

Pour une paix des consciences...  
Lucifer s'amuse et s'efface.

.

Dean s'éloigne dans l'ombre de sa lâcheté

caché derrière le voile de la confiance donnée.

Castiel regarde le ciel...

Marionnette disloquée et nul pour en couper les fils...

.

Danse macabre...

Le diable rit et l'ange s'éthèrise.

Valse avec l'invisible

Devant ce tango d'amants qui se quittent.

.

L'humain sans toi s'en va

Parce que d'autres solution, il n'a pas...

Et que de frère, tu n'en as pas le poids.

Souffle le diable à son oreille.

.

Castiel ne l'écoute pas..

Fermer les yeux, revoir l'océan.

meurent les vagues sur son rivage

de ce coeur qui a mal.

.

Danse macabre...

Une... Deux...Trois

Trois petits tours et puis s'en va...

et ne reste plus que le roi...

.

Mais déjà craquèle le vaisseau

sous le fardeau

Mourir n'est plus qu'à un pas

de cette dernière danse

.

Sans toi

.

The end.

.

 **Et si Dean, au final, acceptait le choix de Castiel sous les arguments d'un Lucifer convainquant ou d'un ange qui le lui demande ?**

 **Est-ce que pour Castiel comme il l'a déjà fait si souvent pour Sam, Dean mentirait et tacherait quand même de le sauver... ou se résignerait-il ?**

 **Et puis surtout est-ce que le vaisseau de Castiel va supporter la présence de deux grâces sur le long terme?**

 **Beaucoup de question et peu d'espoir mais qui sait, un miracle pourrait arriver.**

 **L'ange me manque**

 **.**

 **Promis...**

 **La semaine prochaine, ça serait un OS tout en douceur et en Destiel...**

 **.**

 **Love you SO much.**


	25. Angel with a shotgun

**Encore une fois merci d'être fidèle au rendez-vous. Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favori et d'être là dans l'ombre ou la lumière. Et ce même quand une de mes histoires vous perd un peu.**

 **.**

 **Cet OS sera une exception à mes règles vu sa longueur mais je voulais pas le couper ni même le rendre "indépendant" parce qu'il reste dans l'esprit de ce recueil.**

 **Aucune prise de tête cette fois-ci, juste le plaisir de jouer avec ses trois personnages que j'adore.**

 **.**

 **Je le dédie à Cha vu que l'idée de cet OS m'a été inspiré et suggéré par elle. J'espère qu'il te plaira.**

 **.**

 **Mysty : merci pour ta review.**

 **.**

 **Pas de Béta sur cet OS, j'espère ne pas vous faire saigner des yeux...XD**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Angel with a shotgun**

 **.**

Dean attrape son revolver, en vérifie le chargeur avant de le glisser dans sa ceinture arrière... Il refait les mêmes gestes avec le fusil à canon court, se saisit d'une boite de cartouche et soupire.

Sam le suit du regard tout en pianotant sur son clavier, sourire en coin.

" Bonne chance" lui lance-t-il tout en prenant sa tasse de café, voix oscillant entre tendresse et raillerie.

" La ferme Sammy... Contente-toi de rechercher la trace de cette meute qu'on en finisse une bonne fois pour toute, tu veux " maugréant entre ses dents.

" Tu auras le temps de lui apprendre à s'en servir d'ici là ? " en pointant de sa tasse le fusil.

" Tu veux peut-être t'y coller ? " en le foudroyant du regard.

" C'est toi qui a perdu...c'est toi qui t'y colle et puis t'arrête pas de dire que t'es le meilleur... C'est l'occasion de le prouver " ne pouvant cacher son hilarité naissante.

Dean peste contre ce stupide jeu qu'à une misérable exception près, il n'a jamais réussi à gagner.

Sa paire de ciseaux s'était cassée les dents sur la pierre de son cadet... Encore.

C'était donc à lui que revenait la "corvée" d'apprendre à un ange à se servir d'un flingue...Super !

" Okay" avait-il abdiqué, défait, en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

.

Le souci ne venait pas du fait qu'il devait apprendre à Castiel à manier un fusil. A bout portant , celui-ci avait déjà prouver qu'il se débrouillait pas trop mal.

Non, le vrai souci venait du fait qu'il faudrait lui apprendre à tirer de loin et si possible juste. Et pour cela Dean allait devoir briser son précieux espace personnel pour jouer au prof' intérimaire. C'était là que le bas blessait parce que depuis quelques mois, il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer cette part-là de leur "relation" et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout ou... plutôt trop... de se retrouver coincer seul à seul avec l'angelot.

" Je vous ai préparé un carton avec des cannettes et des bouteilles de bière vides... Tu vas pouvoir te la jouer John Wayne" le charrie son cadet.

" Je t'emmerde, Bitch" fulmine Dean.

" Je t'aime aussi, Jerk " réplique Sam.

Il voit son ainé sourire mais aussi légèrement rougir en baissant les yeux.

" J'y vais" en se frottant la nuque de sa main libre. L'autre serrant le fusil et la boite de cartouche.

.

www

.

Un vent léger souffle sur la plaine qui surplombe le bunker et pourtant c'est dingue, il a l'impression d'étouffer.

" Cass...Ramène ton cul d'emplumé ici " ronchonne-t-il en déposant la boite en carton sur l'herbe.

Devant l'absence de réponse, il grince un : " s'il te plait".

Un bruissement et Castiel apparait.

" Hello Dean"

" Salut" en jouant nerveusement avec le fusil dont il fait rebondir le canon sur son épaule.

" Tu voulais me voir ? "

Dean n'ose pas le regarder parce qu'il a chaud et qu'il aurait du mettre un T-shirt et non cette chemise qui lui colle à la peau. Et puis merde !

" Tu te rappelles que Sam et moi, on avait parlé de t'apprendre à tirer...Tu sais... Vu que tu..." bafouille Dean.

" Vu que ma grâce s'éteint" continue Castiel, impassible.

" Ca...et le fait que tu veuilles chasser avec nous...enfin je veux dire par la suite...et qu'il...il va falloir que tu apprennes à te servir d'autres choses que de ta lame" s'emmêlant les pinceaux.

" Ma lame et mon expérience ont toujours suffi jusqu'ici " lui répond un Castiel à l'orgueil écorné.

Dean étouffe un rire amusé devant le ton un rien pincé de l'ange.

" Pour le combat rapproché, je n'en doute pas une seule seconde " le rassure-t-il.

Il voit Castiel redresser les épaules, avec une pointe de fierté et de reconnaissance dans les yeux qui donne envie au chasseur de foutre le camps avant de ne plus rien ne contrôler. Il inspire pour calmer son coeur qui bat décidément trop vite.

Il se penche, prend quelques bouteilles par le goulot et s'éloigne sous le regard suspicieux de l'ange.

" Cependant il y a des monstres qu'il ne vaut mieux pas laisser s'approcher de trop près donc..." continue Dean " pour que tu puisses assurer nos arrières sans risquer de nous flinguer par...inadvertance...je vais t'apprendre à ...tirer " en se tournant avec un sourire empli d'ironie.

Celui-ci s'efface aussitôt qu'il aperçoit le visage penché et dubitatif de l'ange dont le regard de cocker lui coupe le souffle aussi violemment qu'un tir de cartouche de sel en pleine poitrine.

" Tu veux m'apprendre à me servir de cet...engin ? " en pointant le fusil que Dean tient à hauteur de taille.

" Cet engin comme tu dis, s'appelle un fusil" rougissant bêtement parce qu'il pense soudain à un autre engin que celui à canon court qu'il tient devant lui..

" Je ne suis pas complètement idiot, merci" se vexe l'ange.

" Susceptible avec ça" soupire Dean, exaspéré, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser qu'il le trouve vraiment adorable quand il boude...

Il se gifle mentalement, horrifié par la pensée qui vient de lui traverser l'esprit...

" Dean...Est-ce que tu vas bien ? " s'inquiète Castiel devant la pâleur soudaine de celui-ci.

" Tout... Tout va bien...Je...C'est la châleur" baragouine Dean.

" Oh" note un Castiel peu convaincu.

.

" Tiens" en lui balançant l'arme.

L'ange la saisit d'une main puis regarde incrédule l'ainé des Winchester.

" Tire sur ses bouteilles... Que je puisse me faire une idée de ce que tu vaux"

" Je... Je dois juste viser et presser sur la détente, c'est ça ?" tente de se rappeler Castiel, sourcils froncés.

" Ouaip" en claquant sa langue sur son palet tout en s'écartant d'un pas.

" Bien" en jetant un regard neutre sur les quatre bouteilles alignées à moins de 50 mètres.

Il pointe le fusil. Dean est à deux doigts de corriger sa position mais il ne bouge pas, appuyé sur sa jambe droite, bras croisés. Il l'observe.

" T'attends le déluge, Noé" devant l'inertie de Castiel.

Ce dernier tire. Surpris par le recul, il plisse les paupières. Il avait oublié ce petit détail, n'ayant utilisé qu'une seule fois ce type d'arme. La balle,elle, s'est perdue dans les airs sous un sifflet admiratif de Dean qui a du mal à cacher le fou rire qui le menace.

" Ce n'est pas drôle, Dean" de cette voix trop rauque qui le bouffe.

" Bon" en s'approchant de lui. " Déjà ta position est à chier mec" en se plaçant derrière lui. " Le mieux, quand on a le temps, c'est de caler la crosse à hauteur d'épaule" en lui relevant l'avant-bras qui tenait le fusil " mais dans le feu de l'action, oublie ça".

Dean sent la sueur couler dans son dos, imprégnant sa chemise... Il sent l'odeur de l'ange surtout et doit fermer les yeux pour pas céder à cette impulsion qui lui fiche une trouille d'enfer...Celle de lui sauter dessus.

" Tu vises en tenant l'arme à hauteur de poitrine...tu tiens fermement la base du canon, tu regardes ta cible, pas le fusil...D'accord ? "

" D'accord " en prenant position avec un sérieux qui arrache un sourire attendri à Dean.

" Nop" poursuit le chasseur en lui réajustant sa prise. " Comme ça"

Sa main touche la sienne, son souffle s'étrangle quand sa joue frôle celle de l'ange.

Bordel, se fustige-t-il.

" Dean ? "

" Tire" lui ordonne-t-il sèchement en retirant sa main.

Il s'exécute et loupe la cible d'au moins trois mètres.

" Je suis pas très...à l'aise...Je préfère ma lame" fait, pénaud, Castiel en fixant l'arme entre ses mains.

" Il va falloir t'y faire si tu veux nous accompagner" lache Dean.

A cette seule idée, l'ange se redresse et fixe les bouteilles.

" Apprend moi encore" en se tournant vers lui.

Le chasseur sent son corps se liquéfier sous le trop plein de bleu qui lui fait face.

" On recommence " grogne-t-il en l'obligeant à reprendre sa position initiale.

" Merci Dean " les yeux brillants, tout en levant l'arme.

" Concentre toi sur la cible" en tachant de se rapprocher de l'ange sans penser à son entrejambe qui commence à prendre ses rêves scabreux pour la réalité.

Putain, pas maintenant, supplie Dean.

" Comme ça ? " lui demande Castiel, en relevant le canon.

" C'est ...c'est parfait" alors que la hanche de l'ange semble vouloir fusionner avec la sienne.

" Respire" marmonne-t-il, prenant sur lui pour ne se ruer direct vers le bunker : direction douche froide.

.

Il a les yeux fermés quand Castiel tire. Castiel qui recule d'un pas sous la puissance du tir.

Dean échoue lamentablement dans la maitrise de ses envies et glisse son menton dans le creux de l'épaule de son ange-gardien.

" J'ai raté la cible" se lamente celui-ci.

" On s'en fout de la cible, Cass" lui souffle-t-il dans le cou.

Il sent alors la tempe de Castiel se poser délicatement contre son front. Ca, c'était pas prévu, ni le soupir de bien être que Dean laisse échapper.

L'ange se retourne et le chasseur s'écarte, tête basse.

" Désolé... Je.. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris...Je..." en se frottant le visage des deux mains, un rire mourant derrière celles-ci. " Bon allez... On recommence " en s'ébouriffant les cheveux pour reprendre contenance.

Castiel lui sourit et dans ce bleu, un éclair de malice que Dean ne lui connaissait pas.

Le soldat de Dieu se retourne, lève le fusil et tire...Quatre fois...Le bruit du lévier qui recharge, celui des bouteilles qui explosent, résonnent dans les tympans du chasseur.

" Fils de pute" siffle-t-il, épaté, en avançant d'un pas vers les cibles pour être sûr qu'il n'a pas rêvé.

" Tu es un très bon professeur, Dean" en posant nonchalamment le canon du fusil sur son épaule d'un air satisfait.

" Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule surtout " entre la colère du " _pigeon du jour_ " et la joie de voir l'ange s'amuser à ses dépens. " Et tu sais tirer depuis..." laissant la phrase en suspens.

"Je suis un soldat, Dean" comme si cela suffisait à tout expliquer.

" Bah tiens...T'es surtout, un sacré faux-cul" en dodelinant de la tête tout en ne pouvant cacher son franc sourire.

Il voit l'ange poser l'arme à ses pieds.

Son sourire devient douceur teinté d'appréhension.

" Mec " Ses doigts se refermant et s'ouvrant nerveusement au bout de ses bras ballants

.

Il aurait encore eu le temps de prendre ses jambes à son cou si il n'était pas autant fasciné par celui de Castiel qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

"Merde" en se mordant la lèvre alors que toutes ses défenses volaient en éclat.

" Dean " en tiquant.

" La ferme" tout en l'attrapant par le col de son trenchcoat.

Une seconde d'hésitation puis il le tire vers lui et l'embrasse avant que son courage et ses "rêves scabreux" ne se barrent de l'autre côté de la planète.

Le baiser parait durer une éternité et aucun des deux ne semblent vouloir l'arrêter. C'est à bout de souffle et un peu perdu que Dean finit par s'écarter sans pour autant relacher sa prise.

" Pierre... Papier... Ciseau " murmure Castiel à un souffle de sa bouche avec ce sourire si particulier qu'il n'a que pour lui.

" Je-vais-le-tuer " peste Dean tout en se ruant à nouveau sur les lèvres de l'ange tel un affamé.

Il se dit qu'il n'avait pas fini de cogiter sur ce qu'il était en train de faire mais la langue de Castiel qui vient jouer avec la sienne fait sauter toutes les connexions entre ses neurones.

.

Et putain, il adore ça...

.

The end

.

.

 **J'espère que vous aurez eu autant de plaisir à lire cet OS que j'en ai eu à l'écrire.**

 **On se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit mais cette fois-ci, ça sera pour un OS indépendant.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	26. Elément absolu de l'éther

**D'abord et avant tout, j'aimerais vous remercier pour les retours sur mon os :" Aveux"**

 **Merci au guest et à Mysty pour leurs reviews. Cette fic me tenait à coeur, je suis heureuse qu'elle vous ait plu.**

 **Merci aussi d'être encore et toujours là sur ces petites histoires qui vous montre ma vision de de ce duo (tout comme de la TFW).**

 **.**

 **Cet OS est le premier d'une série de six basés sur les sens... Sur une autre perception de ceux-ci surtout. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à les lire que j'en ai eu à les écrire.**

 **.**

 **Pas de béta sur cet OS dont d'avance, toutes mes excuses pour les fautes restantes.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty pour sa review sur l'os précédent.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un : Elément absolu de l'éther.**

.

L'ouie, élement de l'éther... Air, atmosphère...Ciel pur... Organe subtil...

Dean avait trouvé ce livre au hasard de ses recherches...

.

 _La perception du sixième sens à travers les cinq organes des sens subtils._

 _._

Au départ, il l'avait ouvert par simple curiosité, écarquillant les yeux face à certains passages. Le mec qui avait écrit ce bouquin ne devait plus avoir toutes ses cases au bon endroit, c'était certain. Mais au fil des mots, il finit par se laisser embarquer. Appuyé contre l'étagère dans une semi-pénombre, il ne vit pas le temps passer.

Dean se laissa piégé... Irrémédiablement.

.

Il entre dans le salon et jette le livre sur la table, faisant sursauté Sam concentré sur son écran, cerné de documents papiers sur lesquels il grifouille entre deux recherches sur le net.

" T'as réussi à dénicher un truc intéressant ? " lance-t-il en tâchant de lire le titre du livre.

Dean s'en empare avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

" P'ête bien" marmonne-t-il en s'asseyant.

" Il a l'air de drôlement te passionner ce bouquin" sur un ton un peu ironique qui ne plait pas à son ainé.

" Ca veut dire quoi? Que je suis trop con pour lire autre chose que des magazines pornos, c'est ça? " se vexe-t-il.

" Cool mec" réplique Sam en levant les mains en signe de reddition. " J'ai jamais dit ça... Je dis juste qu'en général, tu préféres agir plutôt que perdre ton temps dans ces reliques poussièreuses nulles à chier et qui ne t'apprennent rien de nouveau...Ce sont là, dixit, tes propres mots, je te signale"

" C 'est ça...Ouaih " en rouvrant son livre, sans un regard pour son cadet.

.

L'après-midi continue son cours et Dean se perd dans les pages, sourcils froncés.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il soupire en étirant ses bras et s'aperçoit que son frère n'est plus là.

" Sam ? " en refermant son livre.

.

Un bruisement d'aile... Quelques pages près de l'ordinateur virevoltent. Dean soupire... Castiel et ses entrées fracassantes.

Et si il mettait à profit sa lecture en la mettant en pratique, sourit-il pour lui-même.

" Hey"

" Hello Dean"

.

Dean qui se relâche...Ecoute... L'ouie en éveil...

.

Il perçoit le pas hésitant de l'ange quand il se rapproche de son sacro-saint espace personnel.

Il perçoit les froissements de son trenchcoat.

Dean se concentre et ferme les yeux... Grimace parce qu'il manque quelque chose dans cette harmonie céleste.

Castiel ne respire pas. Dean n'avait plus guère porté d'attention à ce détail. Le trenchcoat lui cachant la plupart du temps une poitrine qui ne se soulevait jamais. Un coeur à l'arrêt.

Etrangement, ça lui fait mal... Ce détail devient envahissant, obsédant, souffrance...Elle manque cette preuve que Castiel est vivant...quelque part, humain et pas qu'éther...

.

" Dean ?"

Tout son être vibre au son rauque de sa voix. Cette voix si particulière...Son coeur à lui... Chaque mot, un battement.

Dean se retourne pour lui faire face. Son regard croise le sien. Ils se sourient. Et dans les yeux de l'ange, Dean entend l'écho de sa grâce. L'ouie à l'affut du moindre frémissement d'air.

.

Organe subtil.

Entendre un coeur qui ne bat pas et que pourtant Dean ressent comme présent.

.

" J'ai du nouveau pour votre enquête" relance Castiel, mains enfoncées dans les poches de son trenchcoat.

" Notre enquête, Cass" insiste Dean. "On travaille en équipe maintenant"

" Notre enquête" opine l'ange en redressant les épaules.

Il a entendu le battement raté dans la voix de l'ange.

Emotion... Savoir écouter au delà des mots.

Dean perd son sourire affable pour un plus tendre.

" Viens ... On va en parler autour d'un café" en se levant.

Il entend le souffle de l'ange qui se coupe...Lui qui ne devrait pas respirer...

.

Ouie.. Premier sens.

Percevoir les bruits qui n'en sont pas.

.

Fin première partie...

.

 **J'espère que ce premier OS ne vous a pas trop perdu.**

 **On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le deuxième sens, si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you**

 **.**


	27. Elément absolu de la terre

**Je tenais à vous remercier de me continuer à me suivre où que je vous mène. Ca me touche énormément.  
Merci de prendre le temps de me lire. Merci pour vos reviews, vos mises en favoris ou follow.**

 **Merci tout simplement d'être là.**

 **J'espère que la suite vous plaira.**

 **.**

 **Merci a Mysty pour sa review.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son regard sur les six OS qui forment ce voyage dans les sens.**

 **.**

 **Bon premier mai... Que du bonheur...**

 **.**

 **Deux : Elément absolu de la terre**

.

Dean a continué à lire ce foutu bouquin.. Il avait même fini par en faire son livre de chevet.

.

Assis sur son lit, adossé au mur, il ferme les yeux. Il respire et pense aux odeurs.

Honnêtement, excepté quand il les avait sous le nez, Dean n'y avait jamais porté plus d'intérêt que ça. Hormis l'envie d'un bon hamburger ou d'une tarte aux pommes, il n'avait jamais envisagé le goût comme pouvant être quelque chose de subtil.

 _En même temps, la subtilité et lui_ , se dit-il en étouffant un rire.

Trêve de plaisanterie...

Il se concentre et le silence finit par l'emporter.

.

La première odeur qu'il perçoit, c'est celle du cuir. Celui de l'Impala et de sa veste. Il aime cette odeur, elle le rassure, le protège.

Il se perd, s'éloigne, laisse son corps parler et son visage se fige... Senteur de son passé... Un manque ancré en lui à jamais.

Fragrance de parfum de lavande, de savon au jasmin, de shampoing...au pomme...

Sa mère.

Ça lui tord le cœur et lui coupe le souffle... Une douleur aussi soudaine que violente le déchire.

.

Il rouvre brusquement les yeux et se surprend à sentir ses joues humides.

Merde ! en essuyant rageusement les larmes traîtresses.

Il se saisit du livre et le maudit.

Il se souvient d'elle... Les odeurs, les images qui surgissent et puis l'espoir de revoir ce visage qui s'efface au fil des années.

Il pose le livre sur le lit et le fixe longuement en caressant sa couverture. Il ferme les yeux...

.

Il sourit. Ellen, Jo... Le tabac froid, l'alcool...mais aussi des effluves de bois et de fruits...

Une autre l'efface et la remplace... Celle du whisky, de l'huile et de la poussière...

Bobby, murmure-t-il.

Il a le cœur en vrac... Son seul sens de l'odorat mis en exergue. Il voudrait chasser ces émanations d'hier qui lui font plus de mal que de bien...Ravivant les plaies de ses pertes et de ses douleurs.

Tiraillé entre l'envie de ne rien oublier et de tout effacer.

.

Puis vient l'odeur d'encens mêlée à celle douce du chêne aux relents ambrés.

Sammy, soupire Dean. Ses muscles se relâchent.. Son frère, son pilier... Une présence invisible qui le calme et qui desserre cette étreinte sur sa poitrine qui l'étouffe.

Il reprend pied et s'assied au bord du lit. Il se saisit du livre, observe la poubelle mais, au dernier moment, il arrête son geste et le repose sur sa table de chevet.

Il respire pour reprendre contenance. Il va bientôt faire nuit. Le moment idéal pour chasser les fantômes... Ceux d'hier ou ceux d'aujourd'hui.

Il serre ses doigts sur les draps...

Le fardeau sur ses épaules est si lourd, il n'en peut plus d'être écrasé sous le poids de celui-ci.

.

Une odeur d'iode, de sous-bois et de cèdre... Dean se surprend à pouvoir mettre des mots sur ces senteurs qui lui sont pour la plupart inconnues.

Un vent doux ... Une odeur légèrement musquée.

Cass... Il sent le fardeau s'envoler quand un bruissement éthéré se fait entendre...

L'ouïe se joint à l'odorat. Éléments qui s'assemblent...

.

" Hello Dean"

" Hey Buddy"

" Tu m'as appelé ? " d'une voix tourmentée. Visage penché pour saisir le regard de son protégé.

" Ça te dirait de venir chasser avec nous ce soir ? " en se levant, souriant pour effacer la vraie raison de son appel.

Entendre l'ange le réconforte. Sentir l'ange l'apaise.

Il déteste ce que ses fichus sens dits subtils lui font ressentir mais il en a viscéralement besoin.

Chaque sens qui s'éveille, révèle en lui une part de cet inconscient qu'il fuit...

.

Le souvenir de sa mère ne lui fait plus mal... Il la sent... Elle est là, à ses côtés.

Ils le sont tous.

Aussi vrai que Sam est là debout près de l'Impala.

Aussi vrai que Castiel qui prend place à l'arrière de celle-ci...

.

Odorat.. Deuxième sens.

Communion des âmes intemporelles au travers des odeurs.

Fin deuxième partie.

 **.**

 **En espérant que ce deuxième volet vous ait plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you...**


	28. Elément absolu du feu

**Un énorme merci tout ensoleillé pour vos retours sur ces petits OS du dimanche.**

 **Merci pour vos retours, vos mises en favori, vos lectures silencieuses... Merci pour tout.**

 **.**

 **Merci pour tes reviews Mystic.**

 **On continue notre voyage dans l'univers subtil des sens... En espérant que celui-ci continuera de vous plaire.**

 **.**

 **Merci encore à Cha pour son regard sur tous ses petits éléments absolus.**

 **.**

 **Ennjoy**

 **.**

 **Trois : Element absolu du feu**

 **.**

Depuis plusieurs jours, Dean se refuse à rouvrir le livre. Il avait déjà bien assez de mal comme cela à gérer les émotions qui avaient surgi avec ses premières lectures.

Ne plus avoir le contrôle, il déteste ça.

.

Mais ce soir, il l'a ressorti du tiroir de sa table de chevet. Il entend. Il perçoit les odeurs par-delà les sens même. Mais l'envie de savoir le taraude.

Il se demande si ce bouquin n'est pas maudit et que ce n'est pas là, la seule raison de sa présence dans le bunker. Après tout, il vivait dans l'antre du surnaturel.

.

Merde !

Il s'assied sur son lit, en tailleur et ouvre le livre.

La vue...Vision... Réminiscences.

Il se dit que c'était plus un truc pour Sam. Il hausse les épaules, désinvolte.

Son pouce glisse distraitement sur le coin de la page et il se laisse bercer...

Soudain les images se collent aux mots avec brutalité.

Surgit l'enfer... Et puis les tortures...

Il entend les chairs qui se déchirent, il sent l'odeur du sang et du soufre... Il voit la souffrance, la sienne... Il voit celle qu'il inflige à son tour.

Il gratte nerveusement le coin du livre du bout des ongles... Les flash jaillissent par vague...

L'inconscient cède, la conscience saigne.

Opprobre... Honte... Lâcheté...

Il sent la couverture qui se déchire et se ressaisit aussitôt.

.

Il tremble, il transpire...Sa respiration est laborieuse.

Il balance le livre contre le mur dans un cri de rage avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses bras, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

.

Il sent sa propre peur, il entend son cœur qui déraille... Et puis une odeur d'iode, un bruit de combat, de battements lourds et saccadés d'ailes.

Dans ces abysses, il le voit...L'ange, la lumière absolue qui le brûle dans un hurlement sans fin. Le bleu vaporeux qui le marque et ce cri qui perce...Son quoi ?

Il se redresse, paniqué... Il n'y avait pas de corps dans cet enfer...Que des ombres et des auras... La lumière en a sauvé une autre.

Son âme, l'âme de Dean Winchester... Évanescence qui brillait malgré sa noirceur, malgré le mal.

Il écrase ses yeux de ses paumes, il ne lui avait pas menti.

" Cass" murmure-t-il avec une tendresse infinie.

.

Pas de bruissement... Pas d'odeur musquée... Le sourire s'efface...La gorge se noue.

Il ferme les yeux... Ailes blanches, flammes éternelles.

Ailes grises aux teintes orangées... L'ange sacrifié.

.

Il se lève. Le livre est ouvert, une page pliée en diagonale. Accroupi, il la déplie presque avec dévotion. Il découvrait grâce à chacune d'entre elles que tout n'était pas que réalité, mais aussi permanence inconsciente.

.

On peut entendre derrière le silence.

On peut réveiller la mémoire de l'éther.

On peut voir les éléments du feu derrière l'œil qui perce.

.

Un bruissement d'ailes. Dean se relève et pose le livre sur le matelas.

" Dean ? "

Castiel, sévère, sondant l'imperceptible.

" Dean" répète-t-il ne pouvant cacher son angoisse.

" J'ai revu l'enfer " en se tournant pour lui faire face. " J'ai vu tes ailes brûler" la voix qui se brise.

" Oh " répond l'ange en baissant les yeux. " Tu as fait un cauchemar ? " en tiquant tout en redressant la tête.

" Non Cass... J'ai VU" en s'avançant.

.

L'odeur d'iode envahit toute la pièce... Dean sent la peur de l'ange.

" Cass" le rassure Dean.

" Comment ? " perdu.

" Je peux pas t'expliquer... C'est comme si je pouvais voir dans ma tête ..ça...putain, ça me fout les jetons" en étouffant un rire angoissé. " mais en même temps, c'est... c'est bizarre mais... J'ai l'impression que je... je ressens les choses différemment "

" La dimension subtile" chuchote l'ange.

" Peu importe ce que c'est.. J'ai pu me souvenir de ma... de ma mère... D'Ellen et Jo... J'avais plus de souvenirs réels d'elles, juste des bribes qui ne me laissaient que le vide... Ça fait mal tout ça mais putain Cass, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi..." il cherche ses mots, entre euphorie et anxiété.

" Vivant ? " continue Castiel, perplexe.

" Vivant" répète Dean en se passant les mains dans les cheveux.

Il croise le regard perplexe de l'être céleste...Ce visage qui s'inquiète, ces yeux qui parlent, ce corps qui cherche les réponses.

L'éther, la terre et le feu...

.

Dean recule... NON...

.

La vue...Troisième sens.

Au-delà de l'inconscient, voir la réalité de ce seul sens.

.

Fin troisième partie

.

 **J'espère que ce nouvel OS vous aura plu, on se retrouve dans 15 jours si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **Dimanche prochain, je serais absente pour cause de convention : "Purcon"**

 **.**

 **Merci mille fois d'être encore et toujours là.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	29. Elément absolu de l'air

**Me voilà de retour avec ce quatrième volet lié aux sens... Je suis super touchée par les retours sur ces petits OS.**

 **Merci mille fois d'être encore et toujours là... Heureuse que de voir que ma plume et mes histoires ne vous lassent pas.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre et de la lumière.**

 **Merci à Mysty pour ses reviews et sa fidélité.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Quatre : Elément absolu de l'air**

 **.**

Suite à leur dernier face à face, Castiel ne revint plus au bunker.

Sam a beau chercher à savoir ce qui a pu se passer entre son frère et l'ange, il se heurte systématiquement au silence de Dean.

Il s'est aussi inquiété des changements chez ce dernier. Il le retrouve souvent les yeux fermés, les traits tendus, semblant fouiller dans sa mémoire.

.

Avec tous ses sens éxacerbés, Dean n'arrive plus à gérer l'afflux d'émotion liés à ceux-ci. Il aurait voulu n'avoir jamais posé les yeux sur ce fichu bouquin.

Quitte à oublier sa mère... Quitte à tout oublier...

.

L'odeur de la mer, le bruit d'un tissu qui se froisse, le son d'une voix qui berce et transperce. Ces yeux océan qui plongent dans les siens.

Les ailes déployées noircies par l'encre des enfers.

.

Dean se lève, passe devant son frère qui le suit du regard et va s'enfermer à double tour dans sa chambre.

Il s'assied sur le bord du lit et laisse glisser sa main sur sa table de chevet.

" Et puis merde !" en ouvrant le tiroir.

Le livre semble le narguer, l'appeler...La couverture déchirée, témoin muet.

Il soupire et prend le livre qu'il pose sur ses cuisses.

Élément absolu de l'air... Le toucher.

.

Disparaître, revenir, être... Toucher pour sentir la vie...Toucher l'absolu, toucher l'autre pour maintenir le lien...Une étreinte, une nécessité...Sammy.

Les traits s'effacent.

La sensation presque irréelle de doigts qui se posent sur son front... Impression de paix ... Fantôme d'un être qui veille sur vous quand bien même vous ne l'y invitez pas.

.

Lumière qui le ramène des tréfonds... Caresse d'ailes sur son âme. Un toucher qui l'enveloppe et le protège.

" Cass" en fermant le livre et en collant la tranche sur son front. L'ange qui avait touché son âme et s'était lié à celle-ci jusqu'à sa propre chute.

Un bruissement... Un courant d'air infini qui siffle... Le cèdre qui cède sa place à une odeur nouvelle... Celle de la pluie... De la tristesse.

.

Quand il ouvre les yeux, Castiel se tient près de la porte, trop loin de lui.

Dean se lève et s'approche, l'ange frissonne. Le chasseur perçoit ça comme un cœur qui bat.

" Tu savais " en lui tendant le livre.

Il voit les longs doigts fins hésiter avant de le prendre. Ils frôlent les siens et cette sensation submerge Dean qui retire vivement sa main.

" Il est maudit ? Magique ? " s'énerve-t-il. " Parce que depuis que j'ai posé la main dessus, ma vie est devenue un véritable enfer" crache-t-il, le regard perdu.

" Je ne ressens rien... Il ne m'a pas l'air maudit et encore moins...magique" en le lui rendant.

" N'empêche qu'il me rend dingue" en le jetant sur le lit.

" Pourquoi ?" en tiquant.

" Je ressens tout... différemment... Comme si tout était multiplié par dix... Une odeur et je vois ma mère... Une vision et je vois les enfers... Un bruit et je..." en soupirant.

" Et tu ?" insiste Castiel.

" Tu débarques ou te tires d'un battement d'aile" répond Dean, pour ne pas prononcer le " _toi_ " qui en aurait dit trop...

" Et tout ça est... mal ?" en s'approchant.

" Non sauf que là... J'ai juste envie de..."

" L'ouïe...L'odorat...La vue...Le toucher" énumère Castiel d'une voix blanche tout en levant la main.

Il la pose sur la joue de Dean qui recule et heurte le lit.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? " grimaçant tout en la repoussant.

" Élément absolu de l'eau" répond Castiel en sentant sa grâce vibrer au souvenir d'un poisson échoué sur un banc de sable.

Métaphore de sa propre condition.

.

Castiel disparaît. Bruit d'un départ qui blesse. Infime d'odeur de brise de mer. Dean pose sa main sur sa joue avant de la retirer aussi vite.

.

Le toucher... Quatrième sens.

Caresser les émotions du bout des doigts.

.

Fin quatrième partie.

.

 **J'espère que ce quatrième volet vous aura plu. On se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Ce dimanche, je vais commencer à poster " Une famille si ordinaire" en version anglaise (à raison d'un chapitre tous les 15 jours).**

 **Merci à Elyrian pour son fabuleux travail et son amour indéfectible pour cette fic.**

 **Si jamais vous avez envie de suivre ou de redécouvrir : " Such an ordinary family" et d'y poser vos impressions, n'oubliez pas de le faire en version shakesperienne, ça sera plus facile pour les lecteurs d'outre manche...Merci de tout coeur.**

 **.**

 **Autre nouvelle, la sortie officielle du roman : " Une famille si ordinaire" a été fixée au 15 juillet mais vous pouvez d'ors et déjà précommandé le livre sur le site de l'éditeur et venir le retirer à la Japon Expo où je serais présente avec Mix Editions pour vous rencontrer ( je vous conseille, en passant, le livre : " oeil pour oeil" de ma complice Cha Raev, vous ne serez pas déçu du voyage).**

 **.**

 **Je vous dois tous ses bonheurs et je n'aurais jamais assez de mots pour vous dire combien je vous aime, ni de mots assez forts pour vous dire merci.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	30. Elément absolu de l'eau

**Merci encore et toujours d'être là au fil des semaines et des dimanches...**

 **Merci pour vos reviews (de belles récompenses), merci de me lire et de me donner vie.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty pour ses retours**

 **.**

 **Petite dédicace toute particulière à Penelopey...**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha pour son oeil avisé.**

 **.**

 **Cinq : Elément absolu de l'eau.**

 **.**

Castiel n'a plus réapparu. Dean ne le prie plus, ne prononce plus son nom de peur d'entendre le bruissement de ses ailes, de sentir son odeur de cèdre, de voir ses fichus yeux bleus qui parlent dans le silence...

De peur de vouloir plus qu'une simple main sur sa joue.

Ça le hante.

.

Sam ne sait plus comme l'aborder sans se faire rabrouer.

Alors ce jour-là, il jette à son tour le livre sur la table faisant sursauter son aîné.

" T'as fouillé ma chambre ? " fulmine Dean.

" J'ai fouillé ta chambre " répète calmement son cadet. " Finis-le" en indiquant le livre.

" Tu l'as lu ? " furieux, en se levant.

" Je l'ai lu dès le premier mois où nous étions ici Dean" avec un léger sourire dépité sur les lèvres.

" Super" en attrapant l'objet du délit. " Ça t'a transformé à ce que je vois" crache-t-il, amer.

" Ça m'a aidé " se contente de répondre Sam. " Il y a une grande part de non-vérités dans ces lignes, mais il y en a aussi d'autres dont nous devrions tenir compte, nous qui sommes confrontés tous les jours au surnaturel "

" Garde-le" en le balançant à son tour sur la table.

Sa voix est lasse et son corps lâche quand il se laisse retomber sur sa chaise.

" Ça te fait tellement peur de voir qu'au fond, tu es... normal ? " avec un sourire tendre dans la voix.

" Normal ? " en étouffant un rire. " Un Winchester ? C'est le dernier mot que j'utiliserais pour nous qualifier"

" Dean" en soupirant. " Termine ce livre" en lui souriant.

Il s'éloigne et en passant lui serre l'épaule, tant pour l'encourager que pour le rassurer.

Toucher...

.

Après quelques minutes, Dean rouvre le livre : élément absolu de l'eau... le goût.

.

Il fouille sa mémoire... Temps suspendu.

Petit, le goût des lèvres douces de sa mère sur les siennes. Relents aussi douloureux que son odeur. Il déteste quand sa mémoire ouvre toutes les portes et lui rappelle ce qu'il a perdu. En même temps, il aime savoir que rien ne l'est jamais... Subtil paradoxe.

.

Puis vient le goût fruité de Lisa et celui plus sauvage de Cassie... Il sourit. Mélancolie.

.

La senteur se mêle à la sapidité... Il lève sa main et ses doigts caressent ses lèvres. Le goût de l'autre qui se confond... Tous ses sens en éveil, Dean se laisse submerger.

Mais ce n'est le visage d'aucune de ses maîtresses qui lui apparaît.

" Cass" qui résonne comme une prière qu'il s'était interdite depuis trop longtemps.

Il ferme les yeux, inspire et espère. Il a nausée. La trouille et l'envie se battent en duel.

.

" Hello Dean"

Encore une fois, il se tient à l'écart. Impassible, trop lointain...

" Hey Buddy" en lui souriant tout en se levant. Dean s'approche et l'odeur de pluie envahit ses narines, l'agresse.

Tristesse...

Il la ressent, la vit, la perçoit.

" Élément absolu de l'eau , hum ? " dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

L'ange tique, surpris. Il cherche à comprendre. Il cherche à guérir de cet humain qui lui a fait découvrir des émotions qu'il pensait interdites aux êtres célestes.

.

" Dean ?" de sa voix trop grave.

" Le cinquième sens" en levant une main hésitante vers le visage de l'ange.

Dean voit celui-ci se crisper, un éclat dans les iris sombres. Entre peur et espoir.

" Me reste le goût" sourire malicieux alors que sa main tremble quand elle se pose sur sa joue.

.

Le toucher...L'odeur d'iode qui chasse la pluie... Le bruit de tissu qui se froisse sous les doigts de l'ange qui s'y raccroche pour pas fuir.

" Dean" dans un appel sans réponse.

" Chut" lui intime doucement celui-ci en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

.

Castiel ferme les yeux. L'odeur de cuir foudroie sa grâce, les doigts de l'humain brûlent comme une flamme d'éternité.

Quand ses lèvres caressent les siennes, il sent battre un cœur qu'il n'a pas... Il desserre les poings. Bras ballants, il s'offre au baiser.

.

Dean s'écarte.

" Je veux te goûter, Cass" dans une demande ir-révérencieuse.

.

L'ange lui prend le visage entre les mains et l'embrasse, bouche entrouverte.

Leurs langues dansent et le goût de whisky et de café partagent celui de la mer salée et d'une autre saveur que Dean est incapable d'identifier...

Sa grâce ?

Le goût... Cinquième sens.

Perception de l'autre et d'une âme qui est sienne.

.

Fin cinquième partie

.

 **J'espère que ce petit OS** **vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche, si le coeur vous en dit, pour le dernier volet de ses absolus...**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	31. Absolue nécessité

**Voici le dernier volet de cet opus sur les éléments absolus, j'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira.**

 **Je tiens à tous vous remercier de continuer de me suivre que ce soit dans l'ombre ou la lumière. Ca me touche toujours autant.**

 **Merci d'être là, merci de me donner vie.**

 **.**

 **Merci a Mysty pour ses reviews**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha d'avoir poser son regard sur ses six OS qui forment ainsi un tout.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Sixième : Absolue nécessité.**

.

Cela fait plusieurs semaines que Dean et Castiel se retrouvent dans l'antre de sa chambre.

Dean s'est contenté de sourire à son frère quand, un soir, celui-ci a laissé courir son regard de son aîné à l'ange.

Dean lui parlera d'eux, de ce qu'ils sont aujourd'hui et de ce qu'ils seront encore plus demain... En attendant, Sam se contente d'être le témoin muet de leur bonheur naissant.

.

Dean a fini le livre. Il fait le tour de sa chambre. Cette chambre où étape après étape, Castiel et lui ont appris à se redécouvrir, pour peu que Dean ait jamais cherché auparavant à le faire d'ailleurs. Castiel semble mieux le connaître que lui-même, et lui se rend compte qu'il ne connaissait rien de son amant et ça lui fit mal. Pour eux.

.

Il ne lui restait plus à franchir que cette étape ultime.

La fusion des sens, comme l'appelait avec un sérieux désopilant Castiel.

.

Il referme le tiroir sur ce maudit livre qui aura bouleversé les derniers mois de son existence. Il n'est pourtant pas bien épais avec ses 150 pages et, franchement, la moitié du contenu de celles-ci n'est pas très crédible, mais certains mots lui ont parlé. Il a fait la part des choses...Ou plutôt son inconscient. Sciemment.

.

Il s'étend sur lit. Pieds nus, en jean et T-shirt. Jambes croisées et mains sur sa poitrine.

Il écoute son cœur battre et ses poumons s'emplir d'un air qui manque de _lui_.

 _Bordel !_ se fustige Dean. _Pire qu'une gonzesse_.

Mais ce qui l'aurait fait rager fut un temps, l'amuse à présent. Parce que s'il ne veut pas être tout à fait hypocrite, c'est la vérité.

Il a toujours eu besoin de lui. Sa présence le rassurait même s'ils se contentaient parfois de silence et de n'être simplement qu'assis l'un à côté de l'autre.

.

Il est deux heures de l'après-midi et ça frappe Dean de plein fouet.

Iode, bleu, cèdre, ailes, lumière... Tout se concentre dans son bas ventre.

" Putain...Cass"

Un bruissement d'ailes et l'ange est là.

" Dean ? " inquiet, au bord du lit.

Dans le vert, le désir et dans le bleu soudain la tempête. Il n'y a plus rien à ajouter.

.

Éther : le son des vêtements qui s'efface, des corps qui se lâchent.

Terre : L'odeur de leurs transpirations qui se mêlent...Celle du cuir qui s'unit au cèdre... La mer et la terre.

Feu : Dean regarde l'ange nu au-dessus de lui. Dans ses yeux, son âme reflète, sa grâce se lie. Il sait ce qu'il y voit et ça l'emporte entre peur et paix.

Air : La main de l'ange qui se pose sur son visage avec déférence... L'intimité de ce toucher qui le fait se cambrer quand l'ange frôle son absolu.

Eau : Sa bouche qui se joint à la sienne. Dean ferme les yeux quand il laisse l'orgasme tout emporter et son corps goûter l'essence de son amant qui se déverse en lui.

.

Élément absolu quand il rouvre les yeux dans ceux de Castiel. Amour absolu, elle est là cette évidence.

Il est là ce sixième sens. Tout ressentir en un pour ne plus former qu'un.

Il laisse glisser son pouce sur la joue de l'ange. Dean sourit et lui murmure ces mots qu'il s'interdisait.

Castiel lui saisit sa main et se retire... Dean manque déjà de lui... Les sens se brisent mais :

" Tu es mon absolue nécessité" lui répond l'ange en l'embrassant.

Et Dean sourit sur ses lèvres.

.

The end

.

 **En espérant que cet OS vous aura plu, on se retrouve dans 15 jours, si le coeur vous en dit (WE prochain, je serais en vadrouille).**

 **.**

 **Merci mille fois de continuer à me lire, je sais que je radote mais vous n'avez pas idée de combien cela me touche de vous savoir là.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	32. Le regard d'une mère

**Me voici de retour sur ce recueil. Je vous remercie du fond du coeur pour vos reviews sur les OS des sens absolus. Heureuse que vous ayez autant aimer les lire que j'en ai eu à les écrire.**

 **Merci encore et toujours de continuer à me suivre, semaine après semaine. Merci d'être là dans l'ombre ou la lumière.**

 **Merci à ma guest Mysty pour sa review**

 **.  
Merci à Cha pour son regard sur cet OS.**

 **.**

 **Mini spoiler pour ceux qui n'auraient pas regardé ou eu d'échos du final de la saison.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

" Le regard d'une mère"

.

Elle était revenue. Elle vivait avec eux... Ses fils...

Elle les avait écoutés, elle les avait consolés... Ils l'avaient réconfortée quand elle avait cédé à son tour.

Toute cette souffrance...Ses enfants...

.

Lui les avait observés tout ce temps.

Quand il était réapparu, elle était déjà là.

Depuis il se tait...

.

Elle l'avait accueilli avec un sourire bienveillant, sachant ce qu'elle devait à cet ange étrange au regard si lointain.

Ses garçons ne lui avaient rien caché, surtout Sam, moins avare de confidences même si maladroit devant cette mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue qu'au travers des souvenirs de son aîné.

.

Depuis...  
Dean rayonne et n'arrive plus à se détacher d'elle. Il a besoin de la toucher. Besoin de la sentir réelle.

Sam, lui, la découvre au fil de leurs conversations... Ils s'adoptent au gré du temps.  
Il y a des sourires timides, des mots qui se perdent, des mains qui se cherchent et se trouvent.

Une famille qui se ré-unit.

.

Lui observe encore et s'écarte.

Il part souvent. Quelques heures ou quelques jours. Dean lui demande de rester, Sam le supplie de le faire.

Mary ne dit rien. Son cœur de mère lit sur ce visage impassible.

.

Dean réapprend à rire et ose être heureux... Pas trop mais juste assez pour ne pas chanceler. Ne pas tomber.

Sam apprend à aimer cette femme si proche de la mère dont il rêvait. Il renaît.

Les liens se nouent, se tissent...Un trio cousu du souvenir de John.

.

Castiel tarde à revenir. Dean l'appelle, le prie... Il refuse de l'abandonner... Plus jamais.

Alors l'ange revient mais semble absent.

.

Mary comprend.  
Une sortie... Un restaurant... Une serveuse, un sourire...

Celui de Dean est charmeur, celui de sa mère, attendri, celui de Sam, amusé.

Celui si rare de Castiel s'efface et son regard de mère le voit, ce voile sur ses iris bleus.

.

Mary est là, une vérité... Six mois se sont écoulés...

Elle craint pour ses fils... Les serre dans ses bras à chaque départ et respire à chacun de leur retour.

Les ombres planent encore...

.

Lui, les accompagne. Assis à l'arrière de l'Impala, sa grâce se tord.

Il ne voit que lui, et Mary sait mais ne dit rien.

.

Dean est parti...

Castiel est resté debout à le regarder s'éloigner.

Elle était trop jolie cette serveuse et lui ne serait jamais que _son_ "frère".

Mary le regarde et ne dit toujours rien.

.

Dean n'est pas rentré de la nuit... encore.

Castiel l'a attendu, assis, mains posées sur la table, visage tourné vers cette porte qui refuse de s'ouvrir.

.

Mary s'avance, tire la chaise à sa droite. Il ne réagit pas.

Elle pose sa main sur la sienne, noue leurs doigts et lui se brise.

Une simple larme dévale sa joue. Il refuse de bouger. Son univers vient de s'effondrer.

Elle ne dit toujours rien mais, d'un geste maternel, efface la perle salée du visage de l'ange.

Elle sent l'étreinte sur ses doigts se resserrer et lève son regard de mère vers cet être sacrifié sur un autel qui n'aurait jamais dû être le sien.

.

The end.

.

 **J'espère que cet petit OS plus amer que doux vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **NB :**

 **Je suis occupéee d'écrire deux fics Destiel de front, très différentes l'une de l'autre, je ne sais pas encore laquelle sera postée en premier étant donné qu'elles sont toutes les deux en cours de rédaction mais j'espère pouvoir commencer à publier d'ici fin juillet/début août.**

 **Ceci pour répondre à certaines lectrices qui se demandaient si je comptais réécrire des fics à chapitre... *coeur*  
.**

 **Love you.**


	33. Pardon

**Encore une fois, merci pour tout... A force, je vais finir par user ce mot mais j'en ai pas d'autre pour vous montrer ma reconnaissance.**

 **Merci à vous lecteurs de l'ombre ou de la lumière... Merci pour vos reviews et mise en favori. Ce sont de magnifiques récompenses que vous m'offrez là.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty pour ta review et ta fidélité.**

 **.**

 **Pardon pour les fautes restantes... Je suis la seule à blâmer.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Pardon**

.

Des retrouvailles après des mois d'absence...

Un orage, une chasse... Toute cette boue... Tout ce passé fait de choix qui les hante comme ces fantômes qu'ils chassent...

.

L'Impala est parquée devant une station service désertée. Le gérant en échange de quelques billets, leur a indiqué le tuyau d'arrosage et deux seaux près du garage au volet clos.

.

Sam aurait voulu rentrer au bunker mais Dean s'obstine à vouloir nettoyer sa voiture de toute cette fange qui lui colle à la carosserie...

Castiel les regarde se chamailler. Il est là, debout un peu à l'écart, seau à la main, chemise aux manches retroussées. Impassible.

" Toi, tu t'occupes des portières" finit par lui ordonner Dean.

L'ange se contente d'opiner et d'obéir.

Partir n'a pas guéri ses douleurs. N'être rien demeure. Incidieux venin qui le ronge. Mais il n'a nulle part d'autre où aller. Ils sont tous ce qui lui reste. _Il_ est tout ce qui le maintient encore en vie.

.

Dean se penche dans l'habitacle et allume l'auto-radio... Metallica hurle " _Seek and Destroy"._

Il sourit et se libère. Il crie, il braille. Il ne chante plus, il vide ce trop plein qui le bouffe et Sam qui jusque là marmonnait entre ses dents, se joint à lui.

Ils sont tous les deux face à face à se balancer les refrains...Sam se met à secouer sa longue tignasse et Dean n'en peut plus...

Il rit, il craque, il a envie de pleurer, la douleur se mêlant à cette joie éphémère...

" _Seek and destroy_ " fait d'une voix grave et forcée Sam, et Dean s'accroche aux épaules de son frère, le souffle court, les larmes aux yeux.

" Merde Sammy" en le tirant dans ses bras. Ils restent ainsi de longues secondes dans cette étreinte fusionnelle sous le regard désinvolte du gérant qui crache une partie de sa chique à tabac au sol.

.

Dean s'écarte et se tourne pour reprendre son éponge. Se reprendre surtout.

Il aperçoit Castiel qui les observe, témoin silencieux. Etranger...

Sam tousse et Dean comprend. L'éponge vole et s'écrase sur le visage stupéfait de l'ange. Sam éclate de rire et Dean hésite, attend...Il a peur mais l'éponge lui revient en pleine face.

" Espèce de salaud" peste-t-il en attrapant le tuyau d'arrosage.

Les trois hommes se poursuivent , se jettent des insultes, de la flotte et des rires à la figure.

Le gérant les regarde du coin de l'oeil, en dodelinant de la tête, pli amusé sur les lèvres.

.

Et puis Castiel glisse, tombe et grimace... Et Dean se retrouve à califourchon sur lui, prêt à l'arroser, soudain piégé dans ses yeux qui s'agrippe à lui comme une ancre.

Castiel tremble, la peur est là...Trop près...L'espace, l'air lui manquent... Mais Dean ne bouge pas... Il balance le tuyau et sa main se pose sur la joue de Castiel.

Du bout du pouce, il efface une larme...

Pour la première fois de son existence, l'ange extériorise cette détresse qui l'étouffe depuis son retour.

" Dean" le suppliant de le laisser.

" Je te demande pardon" répond celui-ci en prenant son visage en coupe. " Je te demande pardon" en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. " Pardon" murmure-t-il à un souffle d'elles.

Et Castiel cède et saisit le visage de l'autre...Il l'embrasse comme si son éternité en dépendait... Il l'embrasse pour se sentir vivant...Il l'embrasse pour faire taire ses doutes et ne plus entendre que la raison du coeur.

Nul besoin de mots..

.

Sam a rejoint le gérant.

" Une bière ?" propose-t-il en crachant une nouvelle fois.

" Pourquoi pas ? " lui répond-il tout sourire.

.

The End.

.

 **En espérant que ce nouveau petit OS vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	34. Apple pie

**Merci mille fois encore et encore... Plus de 30 chapitres et vous êtes toujours là, fidèles à nos dimanches, dans l'ombre ou la lumière et ça me touche profondément.**

 **Merci pour vos reviews.**

 **Merci à toi Mysty.**

 **.**

 **Pas de Béta sur cet OS, je suis la seule à blâmer pour les fautes restantes.**

 **.**

 **Cet OS est pour toi Noémie : Bon anniversaire.**

 **.**

 **Si jamais vous passez par ici mes deux anges, je pense fort à vous et à vos familles...**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **Apple pie**

.

Castiel, deux sacs dans les bras, apparait au milieu de la cuisine du bunker déserté.

De l'un d'entre eux, il retire un livre de cuisine illustré et se met à en tourner les pages avec déférence.  
Tout en ôtant son trenchcoat et le posant sur la chaise, il glisse sur les lignes, visage impassible.

Soudain il grimace et ferme les yeux. Faire taire la voix de ses frères...

Humain pour quelques heures et tenter l'impossible : cuisiner.

.

Il a hésité longtemps en déambulant entre les rayons du supermarché : hamburger ou tarte ?

Un livre ouvert sur un présentoir. Un pli s'est formé sur le coin de ses lèvres devant l'illustration d'une apple pie.

.

Il dispose sur le plan de travail, tous ses achats...Perplexe devant certains, curieux devant d'autres... Peu sûr de lui surtout. Il fouille les armoires et les tiroirs...

Hésite de longues secondes quant à l'utilisation du four : fonction châleur tournante, pulsée ou classique ?

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux et se mordille la lèvre... Perplexe.

Il retrousse ses manches tout en restant concentré sur le livre dont il suit les consignes mots à mots.

.

Il aime le contact avec les aliments, il aime créer et voir cette oeuvre aussi futile soit-elle qu'une tarte, prendre vie sous ses doigts.

Ce geste si banal pour un humain, devient pour lui, l'ange, un vrai défit...

Il s'arrête un instant, mains en appui sur le bord du meuble et se trouve soudain idiot devant cette insignifiance... Il fait une tarte aux pommes et ça le rend heureux...

Oublier les erreurs, la mort, le sang, les pertes et les choix...

Pendant quelques heures, il est un être comme un autre...

Il n'est plus soldat... Il n'est plus ange... Il n'est plus que Castiel.

.

Les pommes tranchées, il déroule la pâte... Un peu de farine, un peu de beurre et le voilà qui sourit devant le moule qui lui glisse entre les mains... Il tique, mine renfrognée quand la pâte se déchire.

Il observe les dégats puis se penche sur le livre :

" _A chaque problème, sa solution_ ".

Son sourire s'efface... Sa réalité se rappelle à son mauvais souvenir. Mais il n'en démord pas, ce moment est à lui. La pâte finit par trouver sa place au fond du moule.

.

Ligne après ligne, étape après étape, il voit sa création prendre vie... Il se sent bêtement fier de lui quand il glisse le moule dans le four.

Il recule et s'appuye contre la table, mains calées sur le rebord de celle-ci. Il pourrait observer des heures durant les atomes se fissurer et exploser dans cet univers confiné.

Exister en tant qu'être de chair et de sang est une expérience aussi étrange que la pomme qui finit dans une tarte... Il tique, dubitatif devant sa propre métaphore.

Pomme...Adam...Eve...connaissance... Paradis

Même ici dans cette cuisine, tout le ramène à ce qu'il fuit.

.

Une douce odeur de caramel et de pomme emplit la pièce.

Il prend deux maniques et sort avec précaution la tarte.

.

Quand le moule lui glisse entre les doigts...

.

Une chose si banale ne devrait pas l'atteindre, lui, l'ange. Mais la douleur est là, lame aiguisée.

Il s'accroupit et se recroqueville sur lui-même en regardant les dégats.

Dans son champs de vision, une paire de boots apparait alors.

" Cass... C'est quoi tout ce bordel ? " plus amusé qu'en colère.

" Une tarte aux pommes" répond l'ange tout en fixant sa création brisée.

" Je vois ça" réplique Dean en s'accroupissant à son tour, regard louchant sur le plan de travail dévasté.

" C'était pour toi " la voix qui se tremble, les épaules qui s'affaissent devant ce nouvel échec.

" Merci mec" sincèrement touché.

" Désolé... Je manque de pratique" en retournant le moule, le coeur est peu plus lourd.

" Il reste encore des pommes et de la pâte" le rassure Dean en lui relevant le menton du bout des doigts. "Pratiquons" sourire malicieux.

.

Leurs regards se croisent, les mots se perdent. Piégés...

Un baiser et la tarte fut oubliée.

.

The end

.

 **J'espère que ce petit OS plus doux qu'amer vous aura plu, on se retrouve si le coeur vous en dit dans 15 jours.**

 **En effet dimanche prochain, je serais à la Japan Expo de Paris avec Mix Editions pour promouvoir " Une famille si ordinaire".**

 **J'espère vous y rencontrer.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	35. Lui

**Toujours aussi touchée par vos retours sur ces petits OS dont vous ne semblez pas vous lasser.**

 **Vous êtes décidemment mes plus belles récompenses.**

 **Merci d'être là et de donner vie à mes histoires que ce soit dans l'ombre ou la lumière.**

 **.**

 **Merci à M ysty pour ta review.**

 **.**

 **Désolée si quelques fautes demeurent, elles sont de ma seule responsabilité.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 _ **.**_

 _ **" Lui "**_

.

Assis sur le capot de sa voiture, pieds callés sur le pare-choc, les deux bras accoudés sur ses genoux, Dean fixe le sol, l'esprit ailleurs et l'âme qui s'égare.

Il fait tourner machinalement sa bière entre ses mains avant de finir par croiser son propre regard dans le reflet du verre, doux pli au coin des lèvres.

Il boit une gorgée et soupire. Ni de lassitude ni colère retenue... Juste un souvenir, ressac d'un retour inespéré.

Celui d'une mère qui ne savait plus rien de sa vie et qui en quelques mots avait fait éclater une évidence qui était devenue depuis sa réalité.

.

" C'est ton.. compagnon ?" avait-elle hésité, en se tournant vers son fils ainé.

Dans ses yeux, aucun jugement, simplement l'esquisse d'une question et une réponse suspendue un trop long moment.

Il avait fini par bafouiller un : "Non, maman... C'est juste Cass ", main posée sur l'épaule de l'ange pour le présenter à son passé et l'éloigner lâchement de son futur.

Il avait senti Castiel se crisper sous ses doigts et cherché à croiser son regard pour en connaître la raison. Il n'avait rencontré qu'un bleu éteint et un sourire feint. Une main tendue sur laquelle sa mère s'était attardée avec cette tendresse qui n'appartenait qu'à elle.

Réminiscence d'une innocente dérobée à un enfant de 4 ans.

.

Compagnon ?

Ce mot l'avait hanté. Il en avait fait taire son écho à coup de rein dans des nuits d'insomnie et des corps de femmes éthérés.

Taire les regards d'une mère qui en disaient trop dans leurs silences.

.

Puis ce furent des semaines à chercher ce frère absent.. Une quête, une fuite en avant... L'ange à ses côtés, fidèle ombre de ses journées sans lumière.

Des semaines à redécouvrir les bras d'une mère et les mots qu'elle lui glissait au creux de l'oreille pour consoler son coeur éclaté.

.

.

Dean vide sa bouteille, le breuvage a perdu de sa fraîcheur mais peu lui importe. Ils ont retrouvé Sam et sa mère l'apprivoise doucement ce fils qui lui est encore inconnu.

Dean sait l'éphèmère de ces instants volés au destin mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il s'en moque.

Il étouffe le rire d'un bonheur qui lui était jusqu'alors devenu étranger.

Celui d'une époque où un père l'aimait pour ce qu'il était et une mère lui murmurait au-dessus de son berceau que les anges veillaient sur lui.

.

 _Lui_

.

Il se demande pourquoi tout avait changé et le sourire de sa mère en avait été la réponse.

Comme l'enfant qu'il avait été jadis dans cette autre vie qui fut sienne, il avait juste eu besoin d'avoir son consentement... L'acceptation de ce qu'il était...

.

 _Je peux maman ?_ d'un regard.

 _Biensûr que tu peux mon chéri_... d'un sourire.

.

C'était ridicule, risible, petit surtout... C'était la peur de tout perdre parce que tout lui était toujours repris...

Invariablement...

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, l'invariable n'était plus.

Sa mère lui avait été rendue... Le frère avait retrouvé le frère.

Et puis _lui_ était toujours là.

 _._

Depuis chaque souffle dérobé est une victoire... Chaque caresse, une renaissance... Chaque abandon, une résurrection.

.

Dean le sait là, silencieux.

Une main se pose sur sa joue, chaude et rassurante.

Il ferme les yeux et laisse son front s'échouer contre _lui_.

La main quitte son visage et glisse lentement sur sa nuque.

Dean se sent tellement stupide d'aimer à ce point ce simple geste mais tout de _lui_ lui est devenu nécessité. Il a besoin de s'enivrer de son odeur. De s'enivrer de sa présence.

De _lui._

" Dean"

Cette voix, ce prénom respiré qui lui donne envie de chialer comme l'enfant qu'il n'est plus.

Parce que c'est Castiel.

Parce que c'est son compagnon...

Parce que ce " _lui"_ est devenu son essence-ciel.

.

Il s'écarte, lève les yeux et lui sourit. L'ange se penche et effleure ses lèvres.

Et Dean est simplement...heureux.

.

 _" It's okay, baby... It's all okay... Angels are watching over you"_

 _._

The end.

.

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, on se retrouve soit dimanche prochain soit dans 15 jours, le WE à venir va dépendre de l'humeur du temps et je ne serais peut-être pas présente ce jour-là.**

 **.**

 **Je voulais terminer cet OS par ce petit mot.**

 **J'ai rencontré certains d'entre vous ce WE à la Japan Expo et je tenais à vous dire combien cela m'avait profondément touchée de vous voir et de pouvoir mettre un visage sur vos pseudos.**

 **Merci.**

 **.**

 **" Une famille si ordinaire" (Barjy L.) a pris officiellement son envol ce vendredi.**

 **Que ce soit via Amazon ou Mix Editions (où vous pouvez découvrir d'autres liens dont la Fnac), cette famille est "libre"à présent et je suis un peu orpheline.**

 **C'est une nouvelle aventure qui commence grâce à vous.**

 **.**

 **Love you so so so much.**


	36. Une soirée saucée

**Merci mille fois encore et toujours d'être présent à ces rendez-vous du dimanche, ça me touche toujours autant.**

 **Merci pour vos retours. Merci d'être là même silencieux.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty, ma fidèle guest.**

 **.**

 **Si des fautes vous sautent aux yeux, je suis la seule à blâmer. Pardon d'avance.**

 **.**

 **Un petit OS tout en maladresse et fluf parce qu'en ces temps sombres, un peu de lumière, ça fait du bien.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **" Une soirée saucée "**

.

Deux verres de bière, deux plats du jour qui refroissent... Ca, plus de la country comme musique d'ambiance et Dean n'a plus qu'une envie : tuer son frère.

.

Il respire profondément en se massant la nuque.

Putain, ce qu'il crève de chaud. Il serait en slip ou en combinaison de ski, ça serait du pareil au même... Il hésite à remonter ses manches et finit par ôter sa chemise pour rester en T-shirt.

Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi empoté et engoncé. Il maudit Sam de l'avoir entrainer dans cette histoire.

.

Cette soirée qui était, bien évidemment, encore l'une des brillantes et stupides idées de son frangin.

Et encore une fois, Dean s'était fait avoir en beauté.

Sam avait souri devant sa victoire mais dans ce sourire, il y avait plus de tendresse que de moquerie.

.

Il est 22 heures. Les hamburgers sont tièdes, la bière a perdu toute sa fraîcheur. Et Dean toute sa superbe.

Il sent le regard de la patronne pesé sur lui. Elle doit probablement le prendre pour un cinglé ou pire encore, avoir pitié de lui en pensant qu'il s'est fait posé un lapin. La honte !

La vraie raison est bien plus simple, il s'est trompé d'heure.

.

Il en est encore à cogiter sur cette situation humiliante que débarque l'objet de ses pensées affublé de son éternel trenchcoat.

" Hello Dean" impassible.

" Hey Cass" en lui offrant un sourire crispé.

" Je suis en retard ? " s'inquiète-il en fixant les assiettes.

" Non non... C'est moi... Je me suis planté d'heure " le rassure-t-il.

" Il n'aurait pas été plus facile que l'on se retrouve au bunker ? " en tiquant, dubitatif.

" Non " s'énerve Dean.

" Mais..."

" J'avais juste envie d'un dîner entre potes hors de ce foutu bunker " maugrée-t-il en lui indiquant sa place. " Alors maintenant assieds-toi " le suppliant maladroitement du regard tout en maudissant son frère.

.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Castiel finit par obtempérer.

" Tu comptes garder ton trench ?" en relevant un sourcil.

" Je..." en regardant son pardessus. " Oh" avant de l'ôter.

" Tu veux que je demande qu'ils réchauffent nos plats ? "

" Non...C'est parfait...Merci " en regardant son hamburger, léger sourire aux coins des lèvres.

" Bah ...Bon appet' " en attrapant sa fourchette et piquant dans son assiette.

" Dean" yeux plantés sur sa bière.

" Ouaip ? " en trempant une frite dans le ketchup.

" Merci" d'une voix basse.

" De...De rien " bafouille-t-il. " On devrait faire ça plus souvent"

" Je le pense aussi" en mordant dans son cheeseburger.

Du jus coule sur son menton qu'il tente maladroitement d'essuyer du revers de la main.

" Cass" le gronde Dean avec tendresse.

L'ange relève la tête. La main du chasseur se pose sur sa mâchoire et son pouce efface lentement la trace de sauce.

" Rappelle moi de remercier Sammy" en retirant sa main à regret et léchant son doigt.

" Pourquoi ? " tique Castiel.

" J'aurais jamais osé t'inviter sinon " avec un air bravache mais les tripes nouées.

" Dean ? " en fronçant des sourcils.

" Pierre, papier, ciseaux...Trois fois de suite, Putain c'que je déteste ce jeu à la con" en soupirant devant cette lâcheté qui le pousse à détourner la conversation.

Castiel se lève en même temps que Dean se redresse sur sa chaise.

" Cass ? " surpris et inquiet à la fois.

L'ange se penche et pose ses lèvres sur celle du chasseur avant de rasseoir comme si de rien n'était.

" Ok... ay" bredouille Dean, abasourdi. " Je..." en croisant le sourire attendri de la patronne. " J'peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ? " sur le ton de la confidence, le feu aux joues.

" Tu avais de la sauce sur le coin de la bouche ", imperturbable, en coupant son hamburger en deux.

" Je..." après quelques secondes de silence.

" Oui, Dean ? " de sa voix trop rauque.

Le bleu happant le vert.

" Ca te dirait de revenir ici demain soir... J'aimerais bien tester leur fameux T-Bones sauce barbecue" balbutie-t-il avec demi-sourire emprunté qui en dit long sur ses appréhensions.

" Ca sera avec plaisir Dean" répond l'ange avec ce fichu sourire qu'il n'a que pour lui.

.

Le matin suivant, Sam trouve posé sur la table de la cuisine : une pierre, une paire de ciseaux et une feuille de papier...

.

The end

.

 **En espérant que cet OS vous aura plus, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **J'ai décidé de me focaliser sur une de mes deux destiel en cours d'écriture. Je pense pouvoir commencer à poster celle-ci dans le courant du mois d'août.**

 **.**

 **Love you all.**


	37. Il m'a dit de vous dire

**Comme de coutume, je tiens à vous remercier pour vos retours sur ces petits OS et ce malgré les vacances qui vous mènent pour la plupart sous des soleils bien plus généreux qu'il ne l'est sur mon plat pays.**

 **.**

 **Merci à ma fidèle guest, Mysty.**

 **.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre ou de la lumière de continuer à faire vivre mes histoires.**

 **Si jamais, désolée pour les fautes restantes.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

" **Il m'a dit de vous dire...** "

.

C'est une nouvelle chasse qui l'a fait revenir dans ce coin paumé et quelques souvenirs qui l'ont ramené dans ce bar.

A peine assis, une jeune femme l'aborde mais il a tôt fait de lui faire comprendre qu'il attend quelqu'un. Avec un sourire charmeur, il lui glisse à l'oreille de passer le mot aux autres puis la retient pour lui chuchoter un autre message. Elle ricane sottement en s'éloigner sur ses quinze centimètres d'échasse forçant sa démarche chaloupée. Il y a quelques mois, il aurait probablement accepté de la suivre mais depuis un ange était passé par là.

.

Un ange avec qui il chasse et accessoirement, il couche aussi, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Encore que là, il va bien falloir qu' _il_ lui dise la vérité. Surtout depuis que Sam sait pour eux.

Sam qui ne se remettrait probablement jamais de la manière dont il avait appris que d'amis, Dean et Castiel étaient devenus amants.

Il est vrai que ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on tombait sur son frère à genoux s'affairant à tailler une pipe à un ange.

.

Sam qui avait, suite à cette vision, quitté furieux le bunker.

Dean avait alors demandé froidement à Castiel de partir. Il avait noté le voile qui avait traversé ses yeux trop bleus mais il n'avait rien fait pour le rassurer. Il n'avait jamais été trop sûr de ce qu'il ressentait pour l'ange mais il était par contre sûr de savoir jusqu'où il irait pour protéger Sam.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusque là.

.

Il vide la moitié de sa bière puis jette un coup d'oeil sur sa montre. Il a perdu son léger sourire et son coeur commence à se serrer douloureusement. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'il avait demandé à Castiel de partir et le seul geste qu'il avait fait depuis était de lui envoyer un texto auquel ce dernier n'avait jamais répondu. Il se demandait si il ferait pareil avec celui qu'il lui a envoyé dans la matinée.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont amants, la peur le ronge à l'idée que Castiel puisse le quitter. Il en aurait le droit. Lui qui rêvait de vivre leur histoire au grand jour alors que Dean l'obligeait à la vivre dans l'ombre.

Quel con !, se fustige-il en buvant une gorgée pour chasser la boule qui lui étrangle la gorge.

.

Parce que depuis, Sam était revenu. Dean l'avait attendu avec angoisse. Ils avaient rougi en croisant leurs regards puis le cadet s'était rapproché et planté devant lui.

" Vous comptiez me le dire un jour ? ", en croisant les bras, dans une colère froide.

Dean répond par le silence.

" Vous deux, ça fait combien de temps ? " poursuit-il sur le même ton.

" Quelques mois ", en baissant la tête après de longues secondes.

" Quelques mois " répète Sam. "Génial ", glacial. " Merci pour la confiance... Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir que rien n'a changé entre nous ", blessé.

" C'est pas ça Sammy", en ne quittant pas des yeux ses chaussures.

" C'est quoi alors hein, Dean ? ", sèchement. " Tu croyais que j'allais te foutre à la porte ou me barrer parce que : Merde quoi, la honte, un frangin gay, c'est juste tellement dégueulasse... Une vraie tache sur le nom si propre des Winchester" ironise-t-il, fou de rage.

" Sammy", d'une voix lui implorant le silence.

" La ferme... Je veux la vérité... Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? ", entre tristesse et dépit.

" Parce que c'est un mec... C'est Cass ", en se prenant le visage dans les mains.

" Ce serait Peter, Paul ou James que ça serait du pareil au même... Tu m'as menti... caché délibérement la vérité... encore "

" Foutaise... Rien n'est pareil ... C'est pas pour rien que tu t'es barré en me voyant sucer un mec " lui crache-t-il au visage, acculé, attendant la réplique cinglante qui ne vient pas. Attendant le mot qui mettrait fin à toute cette mascarade.

" T'es vraiment qu'un abruti, tu sais", avec tendresse. " Au fait, où est-il ? "

" Parti " grommelle Dean.

" Je vois... Visiblement il n'y a pas qu'à moi que tu caches la vérité ".

" Je...", regard perdu dans celui de son frère.

.

Il avait écrit à Castiel pour s'excuser... mais rien.

Le lendemain, son frère et lui partaient pour Le Maine.

.

Il en est arriver à compter les taches sur la table quand un bruit de chaise le fait sursauter.

" Hello Dean", en s'asseyant, impassible.

" Hey Cass", maladroit.

.

La fille sur ses échasses s'approche, se penche à l'oreille de Castiel et lui murmure quelques mots avant de s'éloigner en échangeant un regard complice avec Dean.

L'ange ne dit rien, mains rivées sur ses cuisses mais il affiche ce sourire qu'il n'a que pour lui.

" Moi aussi Dean".

.

Ils quittent le bar... Vingt dollar de pourboire sur la table.

.

 _" Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il vous aimait"_

 _._

The end.

.

 **Pour une fois, Sam ne se doutait de rien et j'avoue avoir bien aimé écrire sur ce registre-là.**

 **Un Sam plus blessé d'être tenu à l'écart que de découvrir son frère gay.**

 **J'espère que ce petit OS vous aura plu, on se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **A bientôt**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	38. Amis avec bénéfices

**Merci encore et toujours d'être là. Merci pour vos mises en favori et vos retours. Merci d'être là malgré cette pause estivale.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty.**

 **.**

 **Pardon pour les fautes restantes, je suis la seule à blâmer.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy  
.**

 **" Amis avec bénéfices"**

.

Quel mal y avait-il à flirter avec elle... Il ne comptait, de toute manière, pas la mettre dans son lit. Il était juste là pour lui soutirer quelques infos.

Sam assis à quelques tables du bar passe du visage impassible de Castiel à son frère qui drague ouvertement la serveuse. Sur le moment, il aurait bien eu envie de lui frapper la tête sur le comptoir, histoire de lui remettre les idées en place.

.

Dean finit par les rejoindre, sourire de vainqueur.

" J'ai le nom de notre homme et accessoirement son numéro de téléphone ? " en balançant un bout de papier dans les airs.

" Celui du suspect ? " s'étonne Castiel.

" Euh non " en se frottant le cou, embarrassé.

Castiel se leve. Dean le rattrape par le poignet.

" Cass ? ", voile d'excuse dans les yeux.

" Je vais nous chercher de quoi manger" en pointant des doritos sur la table voisine.

" Bonne idée" en lui souriant, peu rassuré.

.

" Tu pourrais quand même faire gaffe ? " le sermonne Sam quand Castiel s'est assez éloigné.

" C'était juste pour le fun " grommelle Dean.

" Il aurait fait pareil, tu lui aurais arraché les plumes " en buvant.

" N'importe quoi " en roulant des yeux " Il fait ce qu'il veut ... et puis on est pas marié que je saches, merde ! " passablement énervé.

" Non mais vous ensemble, Dean" le corrige Sam.

" Oui, enfin, ensemble, c'est un grand mot " avec un air un peu m'en foutiste. " Disons plutôt amis avec bénéfices " avec un sourire bravache.

Il voit le visage de Sam se décomposer.

" Amis avec bénéfices... C'est donc tout ce que je suis pour toi Dean ? ", en posant sur la table, un bol de doritos et de la sauce fromage.

" C'est une façon de parler Cass " en se renfrognant. " C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire" en fuyant son regard.

" Qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire alors, Dean " en tiquant.

" Tu fais chier Cass" en attrapant un doritos. " Laisse tomber"

L'ange le regarde un long moment, visiblement blessé.

" Je te ferais oublier tout ça ce soir " balance Dean avec un air grivois qui cache mal son malaise.

" T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con" le fustige Sam, en balançant quelques dollar sur la table avant de partir.

.

Ce soir-là, Castiel le retrouve comme souvent depuis quelques mois. Il se déshabille devant un Dean qui s'excuse à demi-mots pour son attitude. L'ange se penche sur le lit et le fait taire en se ruant sur ses lèvres. Il y a comme un goût d'amertume dans ce combat qui les mène chacun vers le point de non-retour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Castiel se leve, se rhabille et quitte la chambre sans un mot, sans un regard vers l'arrière.

.

Le coeur de Dean se fêle en même temps qu'il prononce " Cass" et que la porte claque.

.

www

.

Il soupire en posant son bras en travers de son visage autant pour éviter le soleil qui passe aux travers des persiennes de la chambre de ce motel que pour chasser le manque de sa présence.

Il finit par rejetter le drap, rageur et rougit face à sa nudité et tout ce qu'elle sous-entend.

.

Okay, il se tapait un mec, un ange de surcroit et c'était plutôt le pied parce que l'angelot n'avait rien de prude ni d'innocent quand il s'agissait de s'envoyer en l'air.

Mais depuis cette fichue histoire d'amis avec bénéfices, si Castiel continuait à venir le rejoindre dans sa chambre, il ne restait plus.

Dean avait tout joliment foiré... Encore.

.

"Et merde !", en basculant sur le bord du lit, épaules voutées, gorgée nouée.

Il serre les poings.

Parce que cette main dans ses cheveux qui le rassure, ce baiser sur le front avant de lui dire qu'il pouvait dormir en paix. Sa tête sur la poitrine de l'ange. Cette sécurité.

MERDE si ça faisait gonzesse, en balançant la lampe de chevet au sol d'un revers de la main.

Tout cela lui manquait à crever.

.

Il murmure un "Cass" qui résonne comme un aveu.

.

Un battement d'aile. Le lit s'enfonce, un bras le serre, un menton se pose sur son épaule. Dean se raccroche désespérement des deux mains à cet espoir.

" Je te demande pardon" la voix qui se brise alors que Castiel l'entraine vers l'arrière pour l'obliger à se coucher à sa gauche.

" Merde si tu savais... Tu es tellement plus que ça " d'une voix trop basse, espérant que l'ange comprenne ce qu'il ne savait lui dire.

" Je suis là" répond la voix rauque en l'embrassant sur le front.

The end.

 **.**

 **J' avoue avoir eu un peu de mal avec celui-ci et j'en sors un peu frustrée mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression personnelle, du coup...**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **On se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit.**

 **.**

 **Bon we du 15 août. Profitez bien du soleil promis.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	39. 100 dollar

**Que dire que je ne vous ai déjà mille fois : Merci ?**

 **Je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'autres mots pour vous exprimer ma reconnaissance. Malgré le calme qui règne dans le monde des fics comme chaque année en période de vacances, vous êtes encore là à me suivre et ça me touche profondément.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Mysty et aussi à la guest à qui je ne peux répondre.**

 **.**

 **Sorry pour les fautes qui auraient survécu, ce n'est pas faute de les avoir chassées mais en ces temps de vacances, les béta méritent elles aussi de faire un break.**

 **.**

 **Comme vous savez, j'aime m'essayer à tous les styles, j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **" 100 dollar "**

.

Dean se dirige vers le comptoir, je l'accompagne sans dire un mot. Il commande deux bières et jette un regard en coin vers les trois tables de billard à l'arrière. Je le vois observer les joueurs, chercher la proie idéale...

Il se tourne vers moi, me tend une bouteille en m'indiquant la table de droite où quatre hommes sont occupés de jouer.

Il attend patiemment qu'ils terminent leur partie en buvant sa bière... Je fais de même.

Quand les deux perdants s'éloignent après avoir tendus quelques billets aux vainqueurs, Dean se lance dans l'arène et je sais déjà comment tout cela va finir mais peu importe, parce que ce moment, il est rien qu'à nous...

.

www

.

Le mec me toise avec un air dédaigneux tout en comptant son fric quand je m'approche de leur table.

Cass est à ma droite, raide comme un piquet, les mains dans les poches de son trenchcoat. Personne ne se méfie jamais de lui avec son air de comptable aux manières étriquées et son sourire gauche.

Je leur propose une petite partie à quatre. Juste pour le plaisir de voir la tête que font nos adversaires chaque fois que je balance cette réplique.

Le plus âgé avec son visage vérolé me propose la partie à 100 dollar. Vu le ton qu'il emploie, on dirait presque qu'il me fait une faveur...

Je prends une des queues qui repose sur le ratelier avec une folle envie de la lui fracasser sur le crâne. Cass me frôle et je sens son regard sur moi tandis qu'il se sert à son tour.

Je dois absolument me concentrer sur ce jeu-ci et pas me perdre déjà dans le suivant, d'un tout autre genre.

.

Le pote du vérolé a préparé le triangle et posé la bille blanche pour casser le jeu.

La fête peut commencer...

Cass ôte doucement son trench et le pose sur le billard voisin. Il ôte ensuite son veston lentement en des gestes calculés.

Je le regarde faire en prenant appui sur ma queue, fesses contre le bord de la table. Il remonte les manches de sa chemise et dénoue sa cravate, se lèche distraitement le coin de la lèvre par reflexe.

Je note les regards envieux de la plupart des filles présentes et ça m'amuse... Cass ne rend pas compte de l'effet qu'il a sur la gente fémine et encore moins sur la masculine. Même les deux pigeons qu'on s'apprête à plumer n'arrivent pas à détacher les yeux de lui. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire de fierté.

.

La partie peut commencer... Quelques filles se sont rapprochées et quelques mecs tirent la gueule.

Entre Cass qui astique le procédé avec son carré de craie et moi qui me la joue à caresser le fut de ma queue... Y a de quoi rendre dingue même la plus coincée des grenouilles de bénitier.

J'adore ces soirées billard...

J'adore cet ange...

.

Cass a éclaté les billes. Ils ont choisi la partie droite de la table. Perso, je m'en fous... La partie m'importe peu, seul lui compte.

Il se penche pour ajuster sa queue, me montrant sciemment ses fesses et c'est la mienne de baguette qui fait des siennes. Il frappe et la bille qu'il a choisie de sa voix si rauque, tombe dans le trou. Il me regarde par dessus son épaule et me sourit. Et ce sourire, putain !

C'est devenu ma drogue avec ses foutus yeux.

.

www

.

Dean m'a appris cet étrange jeu un soir d'ivresse, à coup d'explications maladroites : de boules, de queue, de trous et de tirer dont j'avais vite compris le double sens. Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais plus rien de l'ange naïf. Je connaissais les fêlures de cet humain. C'étaient ces mêmes failles qui m'avaient fait chuter pour lui.

Dean n'avait jamais été doué pour dire les choses alors il me les montre et moi, je mets ses silences en pratique.

.

Je me penche sur la table et je l'entends taper le talon de sa queue sur le sol. Le billard, ce sont nos non-dits, les tensions, les regards et les échanges.

Bille dans le coin droit. Gagné... Et mon regard croise le sien.

C'est le sport le plus sexy du monde me disait toujours Dean. Je n'avais aucune envie de le contredire.

.

www

.

Les visages des deux mecs se décomposent au fur et à mesure que Cass enfile les coups gagnants. Ils avaient sous-estimé l'ange avec ses airs de coincé du cul et là, ils faisaient face à une vraie partie leçon de billard version : " Casa érotica".

C'est jouissif... Cass est l'incarnation même de la virilité la plus débridée avec ses cheveux ébouriffés, son visage concentré et ses yeux d'enfer. Toute sa musculation jouant sous sa chemise et son pantalon lui collant aux fesses dès qu'il se penchait sur la table.

.

TAC... BING...

100 dollar...

.

La partie n'a pas duré 30 minutes et encore on a eu la décence de les laisser jouer deux points.

.

www

.

Castiel déplie ses manches, rattache ses boutons, concentré... Il enfile son veston tandis que le vérolé jette 5 billets de vingt sur la table, rageur.

Dean s'approche de Castiel, lui attrappe d'une main la nuque, lui sourit et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un rapide mais rude baiser.

L'ange sourit à son tour au chasseur qui ramasse les billets sans le quitter des yeux.

.

Ils se demandent alors à quelle réaction ils allaient avoir droit ce soir ?

" Et vous, les tarlouzes ? " crache le vérolé.

Ce soir, c'était la version "mauvais perdant à tendance homophobe".

.

" On leur montre qui sont les tarlouzes, Cass ? " en posant son front avec tendresse sur le sien

" Avec plaisir, Dean" en l'embrassant furtivement.

.

The end.

.

 **Petit exercice entre croisements de POV qui j'espère que cela vous aura plu. On se retrouve dimanche prochain si le coeur vous en dit mais ça sera probablement pour un OS indépendant... Une amie qui se reconnaitra si elle passe par ici (sifflote) m'a refilé un promt Destiel que je vais tenter d'écrire cette semaine.**

 **.**

 **En attendant, je vois le bout de ma fic et je devrais commencer à la poster 2eme dimanche de septembre.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	40. Mais

**Coucou tout le monde,**

 **Heureuse de vous retrouver sur ce recueil que j'avais mis en pause le temps d'une fic ( Le chasseur et le soldat).**

 **.**

 **Je tiens à remercier ma béta et amie, Cha pour son indécrottable soutien et ses coups de pied aux fesses mais aussi pour son oeil de lynx.**

 **.**

 **Cet OS sera un rien plus long que les autres et probablement l'un des plus fluf du recueil.**

 **Après tout, un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brute ne peut pas faire de mal.**

 **.**

 **Merci d'être là, encore et toujours...**

 **Joyeuse Pâques**

 **.**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **« Mais… »**

.

Dean n'aime pas les déclarations, ce n'est pas son truc, ça ne l'a jamais été. Ou à de rares exceptions près et uniquement pour son géant de frère, mais…

.

Sam s'approche de son aîné assis à la table du grand salon. Il le voit plier consciencieusement une feuille blanche. Dean parait désabusé mais s'obstine en fixant de tant à autre l'écran du portable, avec une mine des mauvais jours.

« Besoin d'un coup de main ? » lui demande Sam, en ne sachant de quel ton user.

Il s'attend à ce que son frère le rembarre en lui disant de se mêler de ce qui lui regarde, mais…

.

Dean soupire…

« Je suis nul à ces machins-là », en chiffonnant le papier et le balançant à travers la pièce.

Dean se cale sur sa chaise, en croisant les bras, plus dépité que rageur.

Sam note que le bout de papier en a rejoint trois autres ayant subi le même sort.

Il s'approche de lui et se penche sur sa chaise tout en jetant un œil à son ordinateur.

Il sent son frère se tortiller sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Dean ? », en le regardant, dubitatif.

« Tu la fermes ou tu m'aides » grommelle-t-il.

Après un court moment d'hésitation, Sam tire une chaise et s'installe à sa droite.

« Je t'aide » se contente-t-il de répondre.

Dean prend deux autres feuilles, en glisse une vers Sam et l'autre devant lui.

.

Sam qui réussit du premier coup et Dean, lui, qui doit s'y reprendre à deux fois. Aucun mot n'est échangé, mais les traits de l'aîné se détendent, satisfaits… Le pliage de Sam a meilleure allure, mais…

Dean s'en fout…

Sam finit par se lever. Il sent bien que son frère n'ira pas plus loin… En tous les cas, pas devant lui…

« Je peux ? », en indiquant son écran.

« Mouaih » baragouine Dean, en refusant de croiser son regard, glissant ses doigts sous le papier avec un sourire de gosse, mais surtout avec une tendresse que Sam ne lui voit que trop rarement.

.

Il regarde Dean ouvrir et fermer le bout de papier. Il s'éloigne de quelques pas et revient vers son frère.

Il pose un stylo sur la table sans dire un mot. Dean relève les yeux.

« Tu me trouves débile, c'est ça ? » marmonne l'aîné, mine renfrognée.

« Du tout », avec douceur.

« Tu parles ! ».

La main de Sam se pose sur la sienne au moment où Dean s'apprête à faire subir à sa feuille le même sort qu'aux quatre autres.

« Non », lui intime Sam.

« Putain, mec, j'ai bientôt 40 ans… Ce sont des trucs d'ado, ça », furieux contre lui-même.

Sam lâche sa main, prend le stylo et lui donne.

« Fais-le »

Dean plonge son regard dans le sien. Sam savait.

« C'est pathétique », en riant amer tout en jouant avec le stylo.

« Ça va faire un an, Dean… Un an »

« Il le sait… Je… J'ai pas besoin de le lui dire »

« Faut croire que oui », en lui indiquant le papier entre ses mains.

.

Sam s'éloigne, ordinateur sous le bras et, cette fois, ne revient pas sur ces pas.

Dean entend la porte de sa chambre se refermer. Il est à présent seul, il pourrait tout laisser tomber, mais…

.

Pour une fois dans sa putain de vie, il décide d'oser…

.

.

Il est près de 21 heures quand l'ange débarque enfin, lui offrant ce sourire si particulier qui fait à chaque fois tomber son cœur dans ses godasses.

« Hello Dean », brisant volontairement son espace personnel.

« Hey Cass », en l'embrassant avec douceur, une main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher de lui.

Un baiser qui s'éternise… Un baiser qui dérive…

« Tu m'as manqué » lui glisse Dean à l'oreille.

« Toi aussi »

.

Un autre baiser et le bout de papier plié est glissé dans la poche arrière de son jean… Il aurait dû oser… Oui, mais…

.

Il a envie de son ange…

.

Dean n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil… Castiel est couché contre lui, jambes emmêlées aux siennes. L'ange ne dort pas, il a juste mis sa grâce en veille.

Dean se glisse doucement hors du lit, enfile son boxer et quitte la pièce.

Quand il revient de la salle de bain, Castiel est assis sur le lit. Il lui sourit.

« Je t'aime » et Dean ne lui répond pas…

Mais…

.

Après quelques secondes, Dean s'avance, se saisit de son jean et va s'asseoir à côté de l'ange. Il en fouille la poche arrière et sort son précieux bout de papier. Il y glisse, fébrile, deux doigts de chaque main.

« Dean ? », tête penchée, dubitatif.

« Donne-moi un chiffre ? », évitant de croiser son regard trop bleu.

« Je ne comprends pas ? », en fixant les mains du chasseur.

« Je te demande pas de comprendre… Juste de me donner un chiffre… Merde, Cass », à présent sur les nerfs.

« 18 », en s'écartant légèrement.

« Pourquoi 18 ? », suspicieux.

« C'est le jour où je t'ai ramené des enfers », d'une voix blanche.

« D'accord », en se giflant mentalement.

.

Il commence à ouvrir et fermer les doigts et le papier danse entre ses mains. Il compte jusqu'à 18 et s'arrête…

Quatre dessins, sur les quatre surfaces. Castiel se penche, intrigué.

Un rond… Un carré… Un rectangle… Un triangle.

« Dean ? », en passant du visage aux joues rosies du chasseur, aux dessins.

« Choisis-en un », plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais…

.

Castiel finit par pointer le cercle…

« Le cercle ? » l'interroge Dean, d'une voix un plus douce.

« Je trouve cette forme harmonieuse », front plissé, concentré.

Dean sourit…

« Ouvre », en l'incitant, papier sous le nez.

« Quoi ? »

« Ouvre et lis », d'une voix mal assurée.

Castiel obéit un peu à contre-cœur et curieux à la fois.

Le papier s'ouvre… Le cœur de Dean s'emballe… Il se sent tellement idiot mais…

.

Castiel relève la tête et le sourire lumineux qu'il lui offre, efface toutes ses angoisses.

L'ange prend le papier et en ouvre tous les quarts…

Derrière chaque forme, les mêmes mots :

 _« Je t'aime »_

.

.

Depuis Dean lui dit ces mots, mais…

.

Castiel garde précieusement le petit origami dans la poche de son _trenchcoat_ pour les jours où Dean oublie…

Le petit papier est usé, mais…

.

Castiel s'en fiche…

.

The end.

.

 **Je vous avais prévenue, c'est fluf mais j'aime tellement écrire ce type de déclaration décalée, ça leur va si bien.**

 **.**

 **Je me suis penchée sur la suite de soldat. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses avec cette fic, elle me tient trop à coeur donc je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour l'amener là où je l'ai toujours voulu.**

 **.**

 **D'ici là, je viendrais, de temps à autre, poster un OS. J'espère que vous serez toujours du voyage.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**


	41. C'est

**Heureuse de vous retrouver sur ce recueil pour partager avec vous ces quelques mots plus proches de la poésie que d'un OS, sans être vraiment ni l'un ni l'autre, je l'avoue.**

 **J'en profite pour vous remercier une nouvelle fois pour votre fidélité, peu importe qu'elle soit de l'ombre ou de la lumière, vous faites vivre mes histoires.**

 **.**

 **Merci à Cha ma beta et amie.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy.**

.

C'est...

.

C'est...

.

Une main qui s'attarde sur une épaule. Un sourire complice, des regards qui se croisent et se confondent.

Une prière... Un battement d'aile... Le bruit du cuir qui se froisse...

.

Un bras sur un torse nu, un visage blotti dans un cou.

Un _je veille sur toi_ qui se murmure au creux de l'oreille.

.

Le souffle d'une respiration...Un baiser furtif.

Le bonheur qui s'attrape au bord des lèvres.

.

C'est...

.

La rage et un prénom craché... Une bouteille qui se vide, un verre qui se brise.

La paix et un prénom retrouvé... Un corps qui se donne, un cœur qui s'abandonne.

.

Une main qui en frôle une autre qui hésite, et deux doigts qui se croisent, en suspens.

Des silences qui parlent plus fort que les anges ne murmurent.

.

Une âme qui bat au rythme d'une grâce qui brûle.

Une main sur une joue, une autre qui retient.

.

C'est...

.

Un corps qui s'ouvre et l'autre qui s'y noie.

Un soupir sur des lèvres séchées, un cri dans une bouche qui quémande.

.

Une valse au gré du temps, des disparitions et des _reviens_...

.

C'est...

.

Le bonheur qui se brise à coup de _je te hais,_ crachés.

Et fusionne à coup de _je t'en supplie,_ murmurés.

Des _je ne te mérite pas_ qui hurlent des _je ne suis rien sans toi_.

.

Ce sont des poings qui blessent et des mains qui guérissent.

Des colères qui déchirent et des baisers qui réparent.

.

Ce sont trois mots chuchotés pour qu'ils ne s'échappent pas.

Une main sur une empreinte. L'infini qui capture l'émeraude.

.

C'est...

.

Tout simplement eux...

.

The End.

.

.

 **En espérant que ce petit intermède vous aura plu, on se retrouve si le cœur vous en dit, le dimanche 20 août pour le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Je reprendrai ensuite l'écriture de la deuxième partie de mon autre fic : « Le chasseur et le soldat ».**

 **.**

 **Merci mille fois pour tout.**

 **Love you.**

 **Et bon GISHWHES à tous ceux et celles qui se lanceront dans cette dernière chasse au trésor avec Misha.**


	42. Il neige

**Je tenais avant toute chose à vous remercier d'avoir été à mes côtés durant ces 365 jours. Cela me touche toujours autant.**

 **Merci aux anciens lecteurs pour leur fidélité et merci aux nouveaux d'avoir oser l'aventure à mes côtés.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs de l'ombre ou de la lumière.**

 **Merci tout simplement d'être là et de donner vie à mes histoires et ce où qu'elles vous mènent.**

 **.**

 **Un merci tout particulier à Cha, ma béta et complice pour son œil avisé.**

 **.**

 **Si vous passez par ici, merci à Mysty et Chlo pour vos reviews sur ma fic « A contre sens »**

 **.**

 **BONNE ET HEUREUSE ANNÉE**

 **.**

 **Petit OS tout en douceur pour clore l'année.**

 **.**

 **« Il neige »**

.

Il neige…

.

Il se tient debout devant la porte du bunker, mains plongées dans les poches de sa veste. Visage offert aux flocons, yeux fermés, il tire la langue et étouffe un rire presque enfantin à chaque perle gelée qui s'y pose.

.

Après quelques secondes, il s'avance de quelques pas et écarte les bras, paumes tournées vers le ciel.

Il est libre, heureux. Seul, planté au milieu de l'épaisse couche de poudreuse qui le cerne.

.

Il a envie de hurler sa putain de joie… Et même si tout cela ne doit plus durer qu'une seule seconde, qu'une minute, une heure ou une vie, il s'en fout…

C'est toujours ça de pris sur ce qu'on lui a volé. C'est toujours ça de pris qu'on ne lui volera plus.

.

Il ouvre les paupières et sa vue se trouble quand les flocons glissent sur ses cornées et se perdent dans le sel de ses larmes contenues.

.

« Merde » marmonne-t-il, d'une voix serrée en laissant retomber ses bras.

.

Tout ça, ce n'est pas pour lui…

Tout ça, c'est impossible…

.

C'est trop, ce n'est pas assez.

C'est fragile et éphémère…

Ça le rend ivre d'un bonheur qui lui fait peur.

.

Un morceau de saphir au milieu d'une forêt dévastée.

.

« Dean », alors qu'une main chasse doucement les flocons de ses cheveux.

.

Il refuse de baisser les yeux, brûlant ceux-ci dans ce soleil d'hiver qui perce les nuages sombres.

La neige a cessé de tomber tandis que la main glisse sur sa joue et s'échappe.

« Dean », avec cette tendresse si particulière qui le fait chavirer à chaque fois.

.

Alors il obéit parce que ce bonheur, Dean refuse qu'il lui échappe, même une infime seconde.

Parce que demain ne sera peut-être pas.

La vie tient à si peu et le bonheur qu'à un fil.

.

« Hey Cass », bravache mais trahi par le léger trémolo dans sa voix.

« Hello, Dean », plongeant ses océans dans les émeraudes. « Bonne année », poursuit-il en posant un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

.

Lèvres qui se frôlent dans un baiser saisi par le froid.

.

« Bonne année », lui répond Dean en souriant avant de s'écarter.

« Tu devrais rentrer » s'inquiète l'ange en chassant du bout du doigt les flocons en équilibre sur ses cils.

« Naaa… » lance le chasseur, éclat soudain rieur dans les yeux.

« Dean ? », perplexe, quand Castiel le voit s'accroupir à quelques mètres de lui.

.

C'est alors que la porte du bunker s'ouvre…

« Les gars, le din… »

Sam n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un bout d'hiver s'écrase sur son visage.

« Mais… », atterré. « Ça, tu vas me le payer », tout en glissant sa main sur le rebord enneigé du mur.

.

S'ensuivent plusieurs minutes de glissades, d'insultes, de fous rires sous le regard à la fois dubitatif et amusé de Castiel.

Castiel qui se remémore…

.

 _Un an jour pour jour,_

.

Dean et lui venaient de rentrer d'une chasse aux fantômes réglée en quelques heures.

.

« Du gui ? » s'est étonné l'ange en levant la tête, s'arrêtant net.

« Sammy ! » a hurlé Dean, un rien paniqué.

« Quoi ? », en surgissant de la cuisine comme un diable de sa boîte, torchon à la main.

« C'est quoi ça, bordel ? », en pointant la branche accrochée au cadre de la porte.

« Bah… Du gui », comme une évidence, en s'essuyant les mains. « C'est la tradition… comme le sapin de Noël », en indiquant du menton ce dernier qui trône dans le salon.

« Elles sont païennes, ces traditions » a souligné Castiel, impassible.

« On s'en fiche » a baragouiné Dean. « Ça, c'est une tradition débile », joues rosies, mains qui se glissent dans les poches arrière de son jean.

« Personne ne t'oblige à la respecter ni à rester planter là comme un con. » a répliqué Sam, sourire en coin. « J'ai préparé du vin chaud… Amenez-vous », en faisant demi-tour. « Et bonjour à vous aussi », a-t-il pesté depuis la cuisine.

.

Dean s'apprêtait à rejoindre son frère quand Castiel l'a stoppé d'une main sur le bras.

« Pourquoi du gui ? », suspicieux.

« Pour rien », a ronchonné le chasseur, en fuyant son regard.

« Un baiser échangé sous le gui est un présage de bonheur et de longue vie » a répondu Sam en hurlant depuis l'autre pièce.

« La ferme, Sammy », a fulminé Dean.

« Oh » a noté la voix rauque de Castiel.

« Amène-toi… J'ai soif », en se détachant de son emprise.

« Dean », a-t-il insisté.

« Quoi ? » énervé, en se retournant.

.

Il n'a pas eu le temps de réagir que les lèvres de l'ange étaient déjà posées sur les siennes. Furtive caresse piégeant son souffle.

« Cass ? », en reculant d'un pas.

« Oui, Dean ? », bleu planté dans les orbes verts.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? », effaré.

« Je voulais te souhaiter bonheur et longue vie », sourire timide. «… et puis j'en ai toujours eu envie », baissant la tête en glissant ses mains dans les poches de son trench devant la mine défaite du chasseur.

« Okay » a bafouillé Dean, se dandinant sur ses pieds.

« Je suis désolé », un peu sèchement, visiblement blessé.

« Je… Je suppose que je dois te rendre la pareille, du coup ? Non ? » a bredouillé Dean.

« Pardon ? », relevant le menton en tiquant.

.

Dean s'est avancé et a posé à son tour ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser, cette fois bien plus éloquent.

Sam n'oubliera jamais cette image des deux hommes, penchés l'un vers l'autre, mains dans les poches, s'embrassant sous une branche de gui.

.

.

À ce souvenir, Castiel sourit et ses yeux croisent ceux de Dean, visage rougi par la neige et le froid. Une boule s'écrase sur sa nuque mais le chasseur ne bouge pas.

« Je… Je vais aller me changer », s'excuse Sam, maladroitement, en frottant ses vêtements humides. « Le dîner est prêt… Traînez pas trop », en fuyant vers le bunker.

.

Dean s'approche, un peu gauche et s'arrête face à Castiel.

« Merci », en lui saisissant doucement la nuque d'une main froide.

« Pourquoi ? », en tiquant.

Pour toute réponse, Dean glisse son pouce sur la mâchoire de l'ange puis sur le bord de ses lèvres gercées. Avant de l'embrasser en prenant son visage en coupe pour y boire son bonheur jusqu'à l'ivresse.

.

Et la neige se remet à tomber.

.

Fin.

.

 **Un peu de fluff dans ce monde de brute, ça ne fait pas de mal.**

 **.**

 **J'espère vous retrouver l'année prochaine pour 365 nouveaux jours de partage.**

 **Je posterai courant du mois de janvier mais je ne peux encore vous donner de date précise.**

 **.**

 **Merci mille fois pour tout.**

 **.**

 **Love you.**

 **.  
Que le meilleur pour 2018 et toutes les années à venir.**


End file.
